Nice to meet you Kol
by Samantha-Chelsea
Summary: Life has to go on and for Elena, High School belongs to her life. On her first day there in a long time, she meets someone new, someone no one expected to be there. An Original has to attend school now and then...
1. Chapter 1

This one shot came to mind after watching 3x13 so of course it's not that up to date. Also, I chose to give Kol a slightly different character, I know he would never act like this, but alas, I didn't know back then. Like everyone I hoped Kol to be somehow nicer :)

The story wasn't read by a beta and I am not a native speaker so please forgive the mistakes. :)

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Nice to meet you Kol**

It was late Sunday evening and Elena had her journal opened up laying in her lap. There was so much that happened yet she could just stare at the blank paper. Not only that Caroline had lost her father to an unknown killer after he survived Tyler's attack with help of Damon's unwillingly given blood, no, Alaric was killed, again, and came back, again, but this time she was the one who had to kill him in order to get his ring work after an attack of said unknown killer and Bonnie and her mom were still weak after whatever was in the locked coffin escaped and Damon kept ignoring her calls. She had no idea what happened this last weekend and she didn't want to start thinking about Stefan. **  
**She started flipping over the pages of the leather-bound book randomly, reading an entry here and there. Compared to now, what she expected to be hell a few months ago was nothing. Now she understood what Caroline and also Jenna felt like when they were left out of the secrets. It felt even more dangerous and for the first time she doubted her own words "We always survive". Elena wasn't sure about that anymore. **  
**Furthermore school had started weeks ago and although her mind was on everything but studying she knew she had to graduate. Unlike Caroline she was still human and did not plan on changing this too soon. Ergo she had to go to school, tomorrow. It wasn't too late and right now probably the one place where she did not stumble over vampires every minute. Maybe it was time to get back to normalcy...unfortunately wherever she was right now there wasn't a road that led in her aimed direction. **  
**She picked her cell phone checking for any missed calls or messages. Nothing. What had she expected? Damon who apologized for not filling her in? Not really. Quickly she texted Matt.

'_See u 4 school tomorrow?' _

The answer came in an instant.

_**'**__Sure. Nice to have you back there again :) See u.' _

For the first time that day Elena couldn't help but smile. At least one normal human left. Still it was not easier to get to sleep. Her thoughts kept her wide awake like almost every night involving everyone she cared about. Whenever she managed to fall asleep she woke from a nightmare only an hour or so later. She saw Klaus killing Damon or Jeremy or Bonnie or Rick. it didn't help knowing that Alaric mostly returned from the dead and Jeremy was safe in Denver. She woke trembling and sometimes crying. There was no way back. **  
**This night was no exception. Elena didn't know when she drifted away but when her alarm clock rang in the morning she had barely slept a few hours and she still remembered the nightmare that kept her from getting something to drink because she feared she would find dead bodies in her kitchen.

A look in the mirror showed her what she already knew, she looked horrible. Pale, with dark rings under her eyes and dull, messy hair. The shower and make up only helped little but with her lately developed acting skills she would make it through the day. **  
**Alaric was in the kitchen, fully healed yet a little weak. He already had his cup of coffee when she entered and offered her another one. "Do you think this will work?" he asked instead of a 'good morning'. Elena just grabbed her cup, shrugging. "Depends on what you mean." She knew what he meant but she didn't want to discuss it so she just concentrated on the dark brown liquid inside her cup. Somehow she would rather like to drown herself in it than continuing this whole drama. Rick understood and left her alone, it was something she really appreciated about him. A look at the clock told her she would have to leave if she wanted to be on time, so she just grabbed her bag and keys and left. Of course her first day at school wouldn't go without problems. Head master Bryson was the first one to see her and immediately called her to his office, asking her why she hadn't been at school for so long. **  
****"**I am sorry but there's been a lot going on." He nodded understandingly. "I heard about your aunt's death and your brother's departure. I understand your situation, Miss Gilbert, you don't have to worry about consequences. Yet you have to catch up your study but I am positive you'll manage." Elena had expected a lot but not this kindness. Normally her headmaster was not this easy-going. "Thank you director Bryson. I'll try. Can I go to class now? I am sure Mr. Kroner wouldn't be happy if I missed the beginning of his lesson." She tried to smile but failed. "Sure. Good luck, Miss Gilbert. Oh and by the way, I am pleased to hear that you found support in Mr. Saltzman." She nodded and made her way outside his office.

Fortunately she arrived in class in time and sat down on her usual seat. There were a few others that she greeted politely saying her standard phrase. "How are you? I am fine." She wasn't but no one noticed. **  
**It was then that only seconds before the ringing, Tina Fell the only member of a founding family she really minded entered the room. In tow she had her girlfriends, Elena knew them but never talked to them in private and a guy who was definitely new to school. It was obvious that Tina tried to get to him, invading his personal space, giggling and whirling around him. Typically her. Elena just rolled her eyes trying to ignore her barbie voice. If she had to choose between Tina and Rebekah she would always take the Original and that meant a lot since she feared the vampire would kill her the second she had the chance to. **  
****"**Oh Elena Gilbert what an honour! I didn't know you were still in town, thought you left with your precious Stefan..." Tina interrupted her thoughts, her tone condescending. "Well I obviously did not. Is there anything I can do for you?" She didn't want to provoke a fight like Caroline often did whenever Tina got on her nerves but still her tone was dripping with sarcasm, nothing Tina would ever understand. "No, actually not, I'll let you know in case you can. Since you're already here I can introduce you to our new student. Elena, this is Kol. Kol, this is Elena Gilbert." _**'**__Kol- what a strange name...' _Elena thought but before she could say anything Mr. Kroner entered and started the English lesson. She tried to focus on what he said but sometimes her gaze wandered to the new student. He seemed different and she couldn't quite ignore the feeling that he wasn't just a normal teenager. _'God Elena, you gotta stop suspecting immortal killers behind every corner. Not everyone is mainstream, there's nothing wrong about him!' _**  
**Tina kept trying to get his attention during class but to Elena's satisfaction Kol didn't notice and if he did he ignored her. Unlike Mr. Kroner who was quickly annoyed by her constant wriggling and hawking. "Is there something you want to say Miss Fell?" Everyone looked at her as she tried to keep her composure. "No, sir." "Then I'd be happy if you stopped disturbing my lesson." Elena tried to hide a smirk. **  
**Unfortunately Tina quickly got over this exposure and during break she seemed to have already forgotten it. She showed Kol around pretending like she possessed him or something. Kol didn't look too happy but honestly Elena didn't care much. Last year she would've offered help but this year she was too preoccupied with the supernatural drama to even think about it. All she wanted to do was getting the day done and go home.

During lunch she sat with Matt in the cafeteria, talking about school. It was awkward to talk about normal stuff but it also felt good to not have to discuss vampire problems. The relaxed atmosphere lasted until a certain blond slut arrived crying "Oh look at that Elena and Matt just like in old times! Are you together again?" Matt had difficulties controlling his temper but Elena calmed him down. She had dealt with that before and it meant some normalcy, at least in a weird way but weird was better than not at all. **  
**Before they could do anything about it, Tina sat down next to them together with three of her friends and the new guy, Kol. "By the way, Matt, have you already met our new student, Kol? Kol, this is Matt Donovan, Elena's ex-boyfriend." Matt looked like he would kill her in an instant. Kol smiled at them, extending his hand and said "It is nice to meet you two." Elena couldn't help but notice his smooth and warm voice. She shook his hand and answered "It's nice to meet you too Kol, welcome to Mystic Falls. Why don't you sit down?" Unlike Tina and her girls he hadn't just taken a seat but remained standing. Now he sat down between Tina and a girl named Melly- short for Melissa. **  
**While Tina kept babbling about something, Elena inconspicuously scrutinized Kol. She was well aware of his handsome appearance but as it seemed he was not and if he was he didn't show it. He had light brown hair, styled out of his face- a little like Stefan just shorter, and dark eyes that remembered her of someone. he wore dark blue jeans and a grey button down shirt with one of these leather necklaces. Definitely a guy with taste. **  
**Her observation was interrupted by Matt's cell phone. "Sorry Elena, I got to take care of that. See you after school?" he sounded very sorry. She just nodded. "Sure." Probably it was Caroline and she understood that she needed him so there was no reason to argue. **  
**After Matt left, Tina looked at her expectantly. "So, where is Stefan? He can't be far away since you're only available as a double. Or did you two break up? Trouble in paradise? In that case, Kol, you shouldn't get used to her company, she will be too busy receiving pity and have everyone indulging her to attend school..." She was clearly gloating.

For Elena this was the turning point, until a certain extent she was used to this but there were borders that were not to be crossed. "How dare you Tina! This is none of your business and I warn you. Stop talking about things you don't understand and leave me alone or I won't be able to guarantee for anything!" She jumped from her seat glaring at her furiously before she turned on her heel and disappeared through the doors. On her way outside she fumed with anger. So much to normalcy! Right now she would rather deal with Klaus than with that bitch. Elena wasn't a person that was easily mad. She didn't care about these issues and it was hard to piss her off but Tina managed to get her majorly pissed within minutes. Outside she searched for quite corner of the school yard and sat down in the grass trying to calm herself. Kol had recognized her immediately. The human doppelganger his siblings had talked about. She looked just like Tatia and Katarina and it was obvious how upset she was. Surely being human and the centre of interest for original vampires wasn't easy. He had no idea how she could be still alive since Klaus was already a hybrid but there was an explanation. It wasn't important though. After all she had to know what was going on and having people like this Tina around didn't help either. He understood that she was pissed and if he hadn't promised his brother not to kill anyone he would've ripped that slut apart. Kol didn't know why but he felt sorry for the doppelganger. No human deserved to be part of this drama especially not a teenage girl like sweet Elena. **  
**Back then he had understood his half-brother's wish to get rid of his mother's curse. he hadn't particularly cared for one of the other Petrova doppelgangers, they weren't as innocent as this girl. Kol couldn't deny his interest in her, he wanted to know the story he had missed but there wasn't a real way to find out since Klaus wouldn't tell him the truth and Elijah didn't know all of it. The only way was to ask her yet she would never talk to him considering who he really was. Maybe he didn't have to tell her immediately, though...He watched her leaving then asked "Why did you do this? Has your mother never taught you how to treat people?" He wanted to follow her when he felt a tiny grip on his wrist. "Stay! This is just Elena, my gosh. It's not like it's important." The original easily got rid of her hands. "Just shut the hell up!" Then he turned towards her looking straight into her eyes. "You'll never be impolite to your classmates again nor boss anyone around. You'll never try to get to me or any boy again and next time you see Elena you'll apologize for your behaviour, are we clear?" He compelled her. "Yes." "Great, then you'll all forget about this conversation." With these words he left, leaving 4 confused girls behind. It was not difficult to track Elena. He found her sitting in the cool grass, far away from anyone else. She did not notice him until he stood right beside her and when she did she looked up startled. "Kol? God, you scared me!" He smiled at her apologetically. "Sorry about that. Mind if I join you?" Elena just shrugged. "For what? Sitting in the grass, contemplating? If that is so interesting for you..."

"I actually hoped to get to know you a little. You know, I don't really believe what this Tina told me." This time, Elena let out a snort. "Well, you shouldn't. She always tells tales to make herself seem important, but she never attacked me like this. Seems like she wants to possess you. No one envies you this position, trust me." Kol couldn't suppress a laugh. "I think I got rid of her quite successfully." "I highly doubt it. You won't get rid of her until you're of no interest to her anymore and this will take looong so don't look forward to this year too much and give up your girlfriend-plans, she'll scare them away..."**  
****"**Are you making fun of me? Don't you dare to laugh about me!" he mock-threatened her. Elena couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, sorry about that." she mimicked him. "No, seriously" she continued, "I don't think she'll give up on you." "Oh well, as I said, I was quite convincing..." he trailed. "Let's better not bet on that. Why don't you tell me a little about you?" she suggested. That request brought him in a rather uncomfortable situation. He didn't want to lie to her yet he couldn't tell her who he really was, although it would hold some kind of humour, wouldn't it? **  
**_**'**__Hey Elena, I know I look like a normal guy but since you've already come across vampires I figured you wouldn't mind me being a thousand years old and brother to the person who constantly ruined your life and took away your boyfriend. By the way I spent the last century in coffin so I sometimes can't fully control me, does it bother you if I attack you every now and then?'_**  
**Great plan. **  
****"**I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about yourself, it's alright..." Elena couldn't hide her disappointment but she understood if people didn't want to talk about their past, she did not either. "No it's just that there is nothing exciting to tell you..." "Well maybe you can explain your name, it's rather unusual, isn't it?" Little did she know the name was quite normal...in the 10th century. Quickly he invented a story. "It short for Kollin...but during elementary school there was another boy named like this and somehow I felt cool having a strange nickname...don't ask me why but I adapted it anyway." He smiled at her, it sounded like true story...unfortunately it wasn't one.**  
**Elena smiled back. She was happy that her former suspicion had been proven wrong. **  
****"**Anyway, Elena, what about you?" Kol asked, shooting her an interested glance. **  
****"**Nothing's with me, I am quite normal..." she fake-smiled. What a lie, and they both knew. However the Original realized that she didn't want to talk about herself either. What a shame, actually, they had a lot to tell each other, if she just knew, but he wanted to keep the truth hidden for little longer. Elena Gilbert definitely deserved normalcy.**"**So what are we supposed to talk about then...? I am boring, you say that you're boring...nothing to tell each other..." Kol really didn't want to stop talking to her. "Well...although it is just as boring...maybe we can start with an easy theme...school!" Elena knew that this handsome guy was probably interested in everything but school however it was a safe haven... no strings attached. **  
****"**Good start...so tell me, Tina was too busy undressing me mentally to tell me about school life and such things...anything I have to take care of?"**  
****"**Not really. There's little to know concerning cliques and groups. Only keep in mind to not challenge Tyler Lockwood. He's a good guy and the mayor's son but he's impulsive and aggressive when it comes to territorials, so better try to not be too successful in football and keep your hands off of Caroline Forbes...oh and to just to mention it, she's the head of the dance committee and the cheerleaders so I wouldn't go for that just now." Elena smiled when she thought of her best friend. Although Tyler was currently occupied somewhere far away and their relationship wasn't the best right now, Kol would have to know. **  
****"**Don't worry. Though, I have to say I am quite the talent when it comes to cheerleading. I am born to wear these short skirts...", he said in a serious tone. Of course he was mocking her. Elena couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Kol in a skirt. Fortunately they were saved from awkward conversation as the bell gave a shrill ring, calling them to their next lesson. **  
**She sighed and looked towards the main entrance where students gathered, all on their way to class. "What is your next one?", she asked Kol who was already on his feet while she had remained seated. "History. Although I don't know where to find the room yet." **  
****"**Well, lucky you, this is my class as well. And you're even luckier, it's a Tina-free zone." She smirked at the thought of Tina's face when she found out about her having a class with Kol but without her. "Great!" He offered her a hand and pulled her up the second she accepted it. He used a little too much strength and had to steady her to not topple over. Elena had of course noticed the fact but she refused to give it a second thought. Kol was a normal guy, period. Together they walked to class and Kol took the seat beside hers without even thinking about it. Rick was already there and she greeted him with a huge smile on her face. Alaric was always one to be sceptic and a new guy who befriended his kind-of-daughter certainly occurred him as strange but the smile on her face calmed him down. When everyone had taken a seat, he started talking. "Guys, here's the thing. Officially we're supposed to talk about World War One now but with Headmaster Bryson's OK I'd like to suggest another project. And no, we're not doing the battle of Willow Creek again. Normally we do only American History but what do you think of a little trip to European history?" Now he had everyone's attention. Most of Rick's ideas were pretty interesting. **  
****"**To be honest, the Middle Ages weren't much fun, but there's one story that I find very entertaining. How about I tell it to you and next lesson we discuss it. Who wants can express their opinion in an essay to improve their grades. Who's in favor of it?"15 hands went immediately up in the air. This would be way better than a boring analysis of a speech. **"**Great. Has anyone of you ever heard about the investiture conflict?"It was rather relaxing, listening to Alaric who was a really good storyteller although he always denied it. **"**...as the young boy he was back then, Henry couldn't reign the empire himself so his mother did it for him until he became of age. Yet she wasn't strong enough to make the princes actually obey her and it was then that a monk arrived. His name was Hildebrandt. He offered to teach Henry what he needed to know and give advice. The mother declined..."Elena found herself looking over to Kol every few minutes. She watched him while he seemingly listened carefully to Alaric's story. **  
**Of course he noticed her glances, but he was also following the teacher's every word. He knew what happened anyway but still, it was a story that was quite popular in his first century as a vampire. After returning to the old world he had lived in a small northern-italian city which was also part of the conflict between the German king and the Pope. **  
**When Alaric quoted the famous letter sent by said king he couldn't help but mouthing the lines he had known for so long. Although he had known them in the original language, of course. Elena tried to read his lips and when she managed to do so she was more than surprised to see that he was quoting even quicker than Rick. 'Strange...', she thought. No normal high school student knew about history that well. She decided to ask him after 's quite common that time passes faster when you enjoy yourself and therefore it was no surprise that the bell rang sooner than most students expected. Everyone got up, heading out and not little of them were talking about what they just heard.

Kol and Elena walked out together, doing small talk on the way to her car. "How did you know the letter?" she asked, surprising him with the question. **  
****"**What do you mean?"**  
****"**Please, don't try to back out. I've seen you quoting what Rick said even before he actually spoke it out. How did you know the famous words of Henry IV ?"**  
**Kol tried to back out anyway. He had to lie again, as it was slightly impossible to admit that he lived through the time. **  
****"**My history teacher in my home town did a lot of that stuff...", he explained, knowing it was a rather poor excuse. Elena's look held doubt but she couldn't say anything against it. What should she do anyway? Accuse him of being an immortal vampire? Surely not, so she forced herself to believe what he moments later they reached her car. **  
****"**There we are. Can I give you a ride home?" she offered. **  
****"**No, thanks. My brother's picking me up, I think..." He couldn't tell her he lived in Klaus' mansion, after all.**  
****"**Alright then...- " she just wanted to add something when she saw him. It was impossible. He couldn't be there. He was supposed to be dead. Not as in dead dead but as in daggered dead, lying in a coffin. **  
**Yet, there he was, leaning against an expensive car, wearing his usual suit, although his hair was slightly shorter than when she had last seen him. **  
**When he noticed her look he smiled at her politely, as if nothing was wrong and made his way over to them.**  
****"**Elena, everything okay?" Kol asked and her gaze went back to him. **  
****"**Yeah, sure. I just need to deal with someone...I'll see you tomorrow." she answered absentmindedly. Kol had seen his brother but decided to keep quiet about it. As far as he knew, Elena knew him very well, but apparently, his dear brother had something else in mind. **"**Elijah!"**"**Elena, wonderful to see you again. I am pleased to see that you're unharmed." All the words were stuck in her throat. All the things she wanted to say. That she understood his actions back then, that she needed his help and that she was sorry ,not for something in particular, just for everything. **  
**Yet she couldn't speak out any of it. **"**Wh-what are you doing here?"**"**Oh, don't worry, I am just here to pick up my baby brother.**  
****  
**How did you like High School, Kol?"

* * *

Thanks for reading :) Please, tell me what you think! I'd really love some feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter or put it on alert or favourited it! I NEVER expected that much.

After all the requests, I decided to make it a story, although I had no idea how to continue which is why it took me so long. Sorry for that

Surely, everyone who wanted to know how it goes on had their own idea and of course there's no way to live to everyone's expectations but hopefully you'll like it anyway.

Just like last time, this is not read beta and additionally I finished it at almost midnight to load it up for you, so please forgive the mistakes and feel free to PM me if you're interested in beta reading this story.

So now that I rambled enough….

Just enjoy it!

**Chapter 2 **

The door was slammed shut with a force that made the frame quake and the hinges gave an audible crack.  
The next item to get to know her anger was her bag that Elena threw in a corner, even her keys hit the commode hard enough to leave tiny scratches on its surface.  
Luckily Alaric was still out; otherwise he would have been the poor guy to be the scapegoat.  
Elena needed to take a deep breath to not suffocate from her rage and it was exactly this moment that Damon chose to finally give her a call. When she read the name written on her phone's display she really had to choke. Her anger was tying her throat, how did he dare to call her after what happened?

Of course Damon himself was rather innocent, at least when it came to her run-in with Kol- or what she decided to call him - Baby Klaus, but he had known about this, he always did. How could he keep it from her? She had felt pity for an Original, for God's sake! Thought he had a tough past which he couldn't talk about and was now kind of stalked by Tina Fell, right now she really wished Tina had been annoying enough to make him flee to the other side of the world. It was very unlikely, but still.  
There was another Original vampire leashed out and no one cared to tell her?  
Angrily she hit the ignore button then she turned off her phone. She wouldn't come running after them.

After another couple of minutes that she spent breathing heavily and walking up and down in the kitchen, her hand either going through her already messy hair or clutching the back of a chair or whatever was just in reach, she finally calmed down.

She had to think carefully about this.

_~Dear Diary, _  
_I haven't written in a while because it's all been messed up somehow. I needed to get a position in this before I can look at the big picture. _  
_But today...it was too much for me to handle. Honestly, I can deal with every supernatural thing in this world, I can, but I can't stand another betrayal. How am I supposed to survive this, when even those people whom I trust with my life lie to me, keep things from me?_  
_I should better start at the beginning. _  
_Today, I met Original brother N° 3, his name is Kol and just like Rebekah, he decided to attend High School. I spent the day with him, thinking- convincing myself he was human and then Elijah showed up._  
_I was glad to see he's fine, probably I should even be thanking him to reveal the truth. Otherwise I might have completely fallen for Kol's act. How dare he pretending to want to befriend me? It wouldn't be the first time that an Original tried to kill me. _  
_Actually it's not even him I am angry about, and surely not Elijah - hell, I can't hold a grudge against this man, no matter what he does, but he had always been honest with me, hadn't he? _  
_Anyway, it's Damon and Stefan and maybe even Alaric I am angry about. He was the one to tell me Damon and Stefan were with Klaus, therefore they have to know about Elijah's and Kol's revival. And they did not even bother to tell me there was an unknown brother of Klaus (maybe even all his siblings) out in Mystic Falls!_  
_I need to make them stop making decisions for me, or keeping me out of things. Seriously, they want to protect me but let me walk into a day without having the information I need. _  
_Furthermore, the only vampire free zone just turned out to be quite the meeting point for supernatural beings. Is it too much to ask to have a day without them?_  
_Elena_

Although writing her diary had helped a little, she was still confused. So confused that the thought of Kol being really interested in just getting to know her - which had been his intention after all - never entered her mind.  
After realizing the truth it was like a veil was lifted from her eyes. Suddenly everything had made sense. The feeling of recognizing someone in him-Elijah, the strength, the name...it all fell into place.  
For a moment she had been paralyzed then she ran- or rather drove for her life.  
How one word had changed her entire perception of him? Suddenly he wasn't the normal cute guy who just moved here but a merciless immortal killer, although he hadn't changed a thing.

A knock on the door interrupted her contemplating. However, the person at the door didn't want to wait for her to open and only seconds later Damon stepped over the threshold.

"Why did you ignore my call?" he demanded.  
"Why didn't you call me when it was necessary?" she asked back.

Damon pretended to be clueless - as if she would ever buy it. "What do you mean, when it was necessary?"  
Elena snorted derogatively. "Seriously?"

"Elena. Stop bitching around, okay! And tell me what the hell you mean." For once he did not seem to be in the mood to be soft with her.  
Instead of giving in - what she would normally have done, she just turned around, grabbed a bottle of water and made her way upstairs. She still could not deal with the Salvatores.  
Of course as she entered her room, Damon was already waiting on her bed.  
"What is it, Elena!" he urged.

"Could you please leave now, Damon. I am tired and I'd like to sleep."

He looked at her incredulously. "Really? It's 6pm just in case you checked your watch. I highly doubt you'll go to sleep now. So tell me."

He wouldn't give up on it. As much as he pretended not to care, he wanted to know everything. Yet, she decided to ignore his demand. He should rot a little longer.

"I am exhausted, it's been a long day. Maybe you don't need that much sleep but I do. Could you just leave, please!"

"Tell me and I will go right away."

"Why would you suddenly want to know. It's not like you cared when I needed you to. It's been a switch on and a switch off with your feelings, just like Stefan's. See, I am sorry if I hurt you, I did not mean it that way. But right now I really need you to leave."

Elena moved towards the bathroom, intending to go for a shower as soon as he left.

"We are not talking about this now. What we're talking about is the fact that you keep something from me. How am I supposed to protect your life if I don't know everything!"

That was the point at which she couldn't hold back a sarcastic laughter. Did Damon ever hear himself talking? He had nerves to accuse her of something he did a matter of hours earlier.

"Seriously Damon?" She shook her head and opened the door to the bathroom. "I'll get ready for bed, if we could continue this tomorrow..." She waved her hand dismissively at the window.

In a flash he stood right before her. "Stop doing this for your own good!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "What happened today?" His voice was just above a whisper but every syllable sounded as threatening as it was meant.

"If the lady says leave, I suggest you leave, Damon." The calm and collected voice came from beside her window.

Both turned around, Damon of course way more quickly and stared at the newcomer.

"Elijah!" Elena exclaimed, being relieved to see the Original and not for the first time.

"This is none of your business", the elder Salvatore spat, but he knew there was nothing he could do against Elijah at that point. In another flash he was gone.

"Elena. Everything's alright?"

There was no way to describe how happy she felt as she heard his deep and calm voice again. Just like in the afternoon, a warm jolt went down her spine and for a second she allowed herself to close her eyes and enjoy it.  
The next second however, she realized why Elijah appeared in her house and quite frankly, she did not want to talk about it.

"As alright as it can be. Thanks, by the way for helping me with Damon. How are you?" she decided to go for small talk. Maybe he wouldn't bring up the brother-thing after all.  
"Quite good, thanks for asking. Why I actually came by..."

_'Oh no, don't bring it, don't...'_ He did.

"I wanted to apologize, not just for betraying you, I can't ask for your forgiveness concerning that, but for...well...introducing you to my little brother so inappropriately. You had every right to be shocked."

Elena looked at him for a while without saying a word.

"Is Rebekah back too?"

"Yes, she is. And before you have another unwilling with an Original, I revived Finn, my last brother who was daggered for over 900 years as well."

"She'll come after me, I daggered her in the first place", Elena's voice was hoarse. How many people were out there who tried to kill her?

"Don't worry. She's mad at you and Klaus in equal measure but he won't let her do anything to you and neither will I or Kol for that matter. So you see, you have 3 Originals for your protection, you can consider yourself as pretty safe." This last remark was supposed to lighten her up but Elena didn't find it as amusing as Elijah did.

"You do realize that 'Klaus' and 'protecting me' in the same sentence sounds weird, right? Further I hardly believe that Kol would try to protect me. Are you sure he's not planning on using me as a blood bag or helping his sister getting revenge?" The fact that there was no evidence for these assumptions about his intentions didn't matter at this very moment.

"You don't know him, Elena. He's trying to socialize because he'd been daggered for over a century. When we were human, Kol adored his baby sister but ever since she allowed Klaus to put him into a coffin...well...they aren't on best terms anymore..."

"He could have told me. And don't say he didn't know I knew about all of this, because he had to recognize me immediately."

"Of course he knew you were the doppelganger. But be honest, would you have given him the slightest chance if he had introduced himself like 'hey, I am Kol Mikaelson, you probably know my slightly deranged brother Niklaus, so before you ask, yeah I am an Original vampire' or something alike."

Elena had to chuckle. Yes, probably she would have gone mental or run away, one of both.

"No I wouldn't have."

"See, Kol is not that bad. He's slightly psychotic sometimes but to be true, he has similarities with Damon."

"Not the best way to make me like him..."

"Better than comparing him to Klaus or Rebekah...What I try to say: Kol has no bad intentions. He won't harm you, nor will Finn if that worries you. All we want is to be a family again and although you might not like it...we want to stay in Mystic Falls. It's our home after all."

Again she looked at him, observing him, without replying.

"So I get to see you more often? No vampire drama? Just you and your siblings?"

Elijah nodded. "Our entire family. You have to thank my mother for that."

Elena squinted confusedly. "Y-your mother? I thought she was dead."

"So did I. So did all of us, but she returned. Didn't the Salvatores tell you? They met her when we all returned. She was in the locked coffin..."

"Is this what you always wanted? Living with your family like now?", she asked, unsure whether her question was too personal.

"Yes, it is. After a millennium we're back together."

Elena could see the happiness in his eyes and the warm jolt she had felt when he showed up in her room returned once again. All the time this had been what she wanted, having Elijah back, because she missed him. There would be time to sort other things out, for now it was important that no one was in danger.  
If it hadn't felt completely inappropriate, she would have hugged him tightly.

"I am glad you're back. And thanks again for showing up tonight."

"You're welcome, Elena."

The entire time they had been standing in her room with a fair distance between them. Now he made his way towards the door, having the decency several vampires lacked; taking the front door and not the window. She accompanied him down the stairs, scaling down the distance between them.  
As he stepped on the veranda, wishing her a good night, she stood in the threshold, watching him leave.

"Oh and Elijah...?" He turned around looking at her curiously.

"I forgave you the moment I came back to life. You chose your family over someone you didn't know for longer than a few weeks there's nothing reprehensible about it."

His eyes went wide. He hadn't expected it although he couldn't deny that he had hoped for it in some way.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Elijah. Good night." With a last smile she closed the door.

~~~

When she returned to her room she couldn't help but replaying the conversation she just had again and again in her mind.  
She was happy to have him back, of course she was. He was the only vampire she knew she never doubted. Maybe except from Caroline.

Yeah, he betrayed her but honestly, if she had the choice between some guy she just got to know who looked exactly like Stefan and who tried to kill her twice in the small period of time they knew each other and the chance of getting her parents and Jenna and maybe even John back...well...no kidding, she would have decided just like him.

Although there were many things left to discuss and one way or another there would be problems coming sooner than she wanted them to, for tonight, everything was done and for once, she knew she had a chance to actually sleep. Klaus wouldn't kill any loved ones tonight. Elijah would make sure of it.

A glance on the clock told her that it was 8:30 p.m.  
There was one more thing to do tonight, something she never liked to do but now she figured it was better than worrying about something: homework.  
She had promised to put effort into school and she had to do it if she wanted to succeed this year. As she had said yesterday, it meant normalcy and maybe, just maybe it wasn't as far away as she had thought this morning.

An hour later she was still busy writing an essay, when there was another knock on the door. If that was Damon she would kill him, metaphorically speaking.  
But if it was him, there wasn't a way of stopping him to come in so she didn't get up to open the door.

Moments later there was another knock. Who would that be?  
Elena decided to check it.

Sighing, she made her way to the front door, preparing to tell off whoever it was.

Whatever she wanted to say was stuck in her throat when she recognized the person standing a few feet from the threshold.

"Good evening Elena..."

Please tell me what you think! Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for your feedback! I know it's been long since I updated but I had some kind of a Glee fever…and all I did the entire day was basically watching Glee…sorry for that :)

Just so you're prepared, the end sucks, I wrote it past midnight to get it online now.

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_"Good evening Elena..."_

She stared at him unable to say a word.

"I am sorry for showing up that late but I came to apologize...I should have told you right away. It wasn't fair to lie to you."

His eyes shone as the light from inside the house was reflected in them. He really seemed to have a guilty conscience because of what happened earlier.  
Contrary to the moment when she realized who he really was, she had a hard time now seeing the monster in him. Right now she saw Kol, the handsome new student who was a great company at school. Yet everything about him seemed to scream vampire at the same time. How was that possible?

Kol squinted uncomfortably, obviously waiting for a reaction but there was none.  
"Elena?"

She just nodded.

"Please understand...that everyone in your family tried to kill or at least threaten me to death at least once. Even Elijah whom I still trust with my life...As soon as someone turns out to be a vampire, they are usually there to kill me..."

Now it was his turn to nod. He wasn't surprised that she was actually terrified by vampires, except for those Salvatore brothers.

The awkward silence that settled seemed to embarrass both of them.

"Are you mad?" he asked after a while. Kol didn't know exactly why he cared. Even as a human he loved to cause havoc so he was used to people being mad at him so why should he care about the doppelganger's opinion? Truth was simple, he liked her, period. She didn't deserve to be treated the way Tina did in the morning and as he had heard from Elijah, the elder Salvatore -Damon?- didn't do any better. Quite frankly, he couldn't suppress the desire to help her, he wanted to support her not be subject of her anger or disappointment.  
Furthermore he totally planned on living the life Klaus had taken from him a hundred years ago and maybe being friends with someone on the 'good' side wasn't a bad start.

Elena shrugged. "Not at you. No vampire goes around telling everyone what he is, I understand that so what right do I have to be angry with you for not doing it? I admit, when I realized who you are I was scared, I thought that I spent the entire day with someone who was probably there to kill me without me knowing it. But Elijah convinced me that this wasn't your intention. Anyway, please don't take it as an offence if I don't invite you in right away."

He chuckled. "None taken."

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Your last brother...Finn, is it? Elijah said he won't come after me...Is it true or do I have to expect a run-in anytime soon?"

A slight laugh accompanied Kol's answer. "No, probably not. Finn doesn't give a damn. He's too old for high school and won't leave home unless he's forced."  
Elena acknowledged this information with a nod.

"Thank you." She said after looking at him for a short moment.

"What for?"

"For coming by. For taking me seriously and for being honest."

He smiled at her and she couldn't help but return it. Just like Elijah's smile or even a bit more than it, it warmed her and sent a jolt down her spine.

"You're welcome. Thanks for listening. You have every right to hate my family. See you at school tomorrow?"

"Sure. Good Night, Kol."

"Good Night, Elena."

* * *

The next morning, Elena woke in a surprisingly good mood. For the first time in ages she had slept without nightmares hunting her. Although she knew that her life wouldn't be all 'rainbows and unicorns' from now on, she had the hope that it would become better.

After a big mug of steaming coffee she drove to school, secretly looking forward to see Kol again. She couldn't deny that she liked him - a little. Which vampire - Original even - she had just met would come by in the evening to apologize for something that might have scared her? He hadn't done anything wrong after all.

When she pulled in a parking space in front of the school, it was already pretty late. As her first lesson was French, she knew she wouldn't have to hurry, Madame Dupree was always late.  
Not that this was a bad thing but especially when it was her first lesson that day, the room was still closed and the students stood in the corridor, waiting for their teacher which wasn't quite the most comfortable place to be.  
Normally Elena would chat with Caroline who also sat beside her in French but today, Caroline wasn't there, which wasn't a surprise at all considering the circumstances.

"Good morning my dear Elena." A male voice came from beside her. She turned around just to face Kol. "Good morning. So you have French too?" she asked, a bit surprised. Although thinking about it, he probably spoke it fluently...

"Yes, indeed I have. I am glad you're here. I don't really feel like being stared at all the time."

"I told you Tina wouldn't leave you alone. I bet during your next lesson you have with her, she'll be back to her annoying self."

"I doubt it, her friends go on my nerves anyway."

Elena chuckled. Kol had no idea how persistent Tina could be. "She will...she never does as she's told...unless..." Suddenly realization hit her.

"Unless what Elena...?" Kol asked innocently.

"Oh my god...you...of course now it makes sense...you..." she lowered her voice. "You compelled her...didn't you?"  
"100 points to Miss Gilbert! I'm sorry but even with a thousand years with siblings like Bekah and Nik, how was I supposed to survive her...?"

Although she normally didn't approve of compulsion in that case Elena could barely hide her satisfaction. Secretly, she thought, Tina deserved it.

During the French lesson that began only minutes later, she sat beside Kol and during the lunch break, the next time she saw him, they sat outside, talking undisturbedly.  
Just as Kol had compelled her to do, Tina showed up and apologized to Elena. When she left, she looked at Kol and met his eyes. Both couldn't suppress a laugh.  
The day just seemed to fly by...even the most boring subject was funny when quietly chatting with Kol.

Just like yesterday they walked to the parking lot together after the last lesson was over. It was amazing how comfortable Elena felt with Kol after getting to know him for only a few hours. Of course they hadn't shared the most intimate details but they had had fun, something she hadn't had in quite a while.

Just before she wanted to say Good Bye to him, another voice cut in.  
"What are you doing Elena?" Damon. His gaze wandered between Kol and her, obviously shocked. "Don't you know who he is?"

The smile froze on Elena's face. Sometimes she wondered how Damon could have the nerve to act like he did. "Yes, I do. Although he took me quite a while to find out and without Elijah's hint I wouldn't know because a certain person who knew that the entire Original family is in town forgot to tell me." Her tone dripped from sarcasm.

"Which is exactly why you should get away, now! Come on, I take you to the boarding house."

"Actually, I already have plans with Kol here. I want to show him Mystic Falls. See you then, Damon." She shot him a last faked smile as she dragged Kol towards her car.  
He played along and took his seat on the passenger side without a word, yet - just to annoy Damon a little more - he waved him goodbye and smiled at him.

"Thanks for playing along, Kol." Elena said as soon as they were on the street.

"You're welcome. So where're we going?"

She shot him a surprised glance. "I thought I could give you a ride home. Except you suddenly have a car at the school's parking lot..."

"What makes you think I don't?"

"Well, first Elijah picked you up just yesterday and if you didn't get your driving licence between last night and now which I highly doubt, then you don't have one..." Elena explained grinning at him triumphantly due to her obviously logical thinking.

"Vampires are fast learners, the older the better so I bet I could learn how to drive within a few hours. Besides, the car was already invented before Nik daggered me." he shot back but his voice betrayed his amusement.

Although their conversation had lacked every bit of seriousness, Elena's expression hardened and she couldn't hide her sympathy when she gave him another quick look.  
"What is it?" Kol asked, oblivious to the reason for her sudden change of mood.

"May I ask you something? When did Klaus kill you?" Her question was barely audible but Kol got it nonetheless. Supernatural senses and all...

"When, for the first, second or currently last time? I doubt that this was the last time, though..." he tried to make a joke to ease her mood but failed, she just shot him a shocked glance.

"He put in you into a coffin three times? I mean Rebekah said all of you pissed him off at least once but seriously, does he kill you every time he disagrees with you?" Elena knew that Klaus was capable of pretty much anything but she didn't expect him to treat his loved ones the same way.

"Yeah, well that's Nik. And as you see, he never really killed me otherwise I wouldn't be here. To get to your actual question, first time was not long after we turned, think it was in the 60s of the 12th century...unlike Finn I didn't stay too long in that state...just 20 years or so...I really don't know. If you're a vampire your perception of time is different. Second time was when the second doppelganger appeared. Guess Nik didn't want any of us around to mess it up. Except for Elijah we were all … well out of commission. When Nik revived Bekah and me to help him find Katarina a decade later, I declined. Hadn't seen afterwards until he came around in 1899 to dagger me for the third time and as you say, third time's a charm..."

By now they had come to a halt in front of the Grill.

"So that's the local pub? Doesn't look too impressive..."

"How is it, that although you've been here for only about 36 hours you seem to know everything?" Elena asked slightly confused. She couldn't believe that this guy had actually missed more than a century and yet seemed to know Mystic Falls like he'd lived here for weeks at least.  
"Oh, Nik told me about it. He said our liquor supplies were better stocked than theirs." Kol shrugged.

"Another alcohol addict in town..." she murmured. "Great."

"Hey, better than a blood addict. Believe me, it helps, as soon as you are forced to be in the same room with lots of humans, it keeps your attention away from all the throbbing veins and the strong heartbeats..."

"Okay, too much information!", she said to change the subject. Although she really didn't want to know about these things, she was happy that Kol contrary to the others seemed to have no problem with telling her the truth about certain things.

He just grinned at her. In the next moment a realization hit her and it made her grin as well. The barkeeper at Grill was on vervain, all waiters were.

"What is it?" he asked when he saw her expression.

"Well, let's just say, enjoy your coffee because you won't get anything stronger today. Sorry but you just look too young."

"I'll compel them..."

"You'd have to kill them and that's surely not what you want to do." Her grin grew wider.  
"Dammit. Why didn't Nik get rid of that stupid vervain?!" he cursed but there were already hints of amusement back in his voice. "Alright, coffee it is..."

They got out of the car and made their way to the entrance.  
Inside there weren't too many people yet, but that would change in a few hours. At one table, Elena saw Matt who had obviously just commenced his shift. When he saw them he waved them over and both took a seat in the part of the Grill he was responsible for.

"Hey guys, sorry I didn't make it this morning, I stayed at Caroline's..." he apologized, his gaze mostly directed to Elena.  
"No problem. How is she?"  
"She's as good as one can be after such a loss. Maybe you should look after her later on." he suggested.  
"I will", she promised.  
Elena and Matt looked at each other for a moment, smiling, before Kol interrupted them by coughing more or less conspicuously.

"Do you already know what you want?" Matt asked, getting back to what he was actually here for.  
"Coffee!" the two guests answered in unison.

"Okay...coffee it is..." Matt couldn't hide a grin.

When he went off to get their order, Kol looked at his new friend curiously.

"Does he know about all the things going on?" he asked just to get a conversation flowing. Not that he cared about this guy in particular.

"Of course. His sister got turned by Damon a year ago or so but she was killed when she tried to kill me...and he's been with Caroline so...he knows everything but he hates it...he's the only normal person around and that's hard for him..." Elena didn't know why she told Kol all of this but she felt like he should know.

Their talk was interrupted by Matt bringing two steaming mugs of coffee.  
"By the way, Kol..." he said as if something suddenly came to his mind. "I didn't realize it earlier but you really remind me of someone...just have to say that..."

Kol and Elena exchanged worried glances. "Elena, don't you think he looks like that friend of yours, Elijah...?"  
Elena sighed. Why did Matt have to have these realizations at the most inappropriate moments. She had no idea where that came from anyway, as far as she knew Matt hadn't really met Elijah so far.

She looked at Kol again, silently asking him what she should do.

"Yeah well...I tend to remind people of my elder brother, lucky me, I didn't get the looks of my father. Mikael wasn't really that handsome..."

* * *

What do you think? Please leave a review :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**hey guys,**_

_** sorry for not updating sooner...I just can't seem to get the writing done and a week in Rome and a slight 'glee' obsession do not help either :)**_

_**Anyway, thank you for your reviews and your patience!**_

_**Enjoy reading and please review!**_

**Chapter 4**

They didn't stay at the Grill for too long. The more people came, the more weird looks they got, Kol for being unknown to them and Elena for hanging out with a strange guy. In the end it was Mystic Falls, everyone knew everyone and that was a blessing and a curse.  
Matt had taken it pretty well but that was probably because he knew he didn't stand a chance against Kol not because he actually liked having another Original around.

"Can I drop you off at home? I'd like to visit Caroline, check if she's okay." For Elena, it was difficult to set her mind back on what actually mattered, her time with Kol was pleasantly easy compared to what she was used to. Yet she didn't want to forget about her friends.

"That would be great. But you do know that there's a high chance that Nik is around, right?"

"I do. However I realized that since he needs my blood, there's no chance he'd kill me..."

"That is indeed true. Smart girl!" Kol teased her. Elena shot him an annoyed glance but she wasn't really mad at him.

Although she didn't know exactly where Klaus lived, she had heard of the newly renovated mansion that had been empty for years and there weren't so many of them at the outskirts of Mystic Falls.

The ride was spent in silence but it was a comfortable one. Elena concentrated on driving and Kol was lost in thoughts. To be precise he wondered about his brother's reaction when he found out about his newly developed friendship with his doppelganger. He doubted that Elijah already told him. It may not seem like it because Elijah valued his reunited family way too much, but he was highly amused by him messing with Klaus.

Only minutes later, they reached the driveway that led up to Klaus mansion. "Oh my gosh..." Elena couldn't hide her awe. In the next moment she scolded herself- this was the house of the guy who killed her- but she couldn't deny he had a good taste.  
"Kind of posh if you ask me...", Kol said. It wasn't that he didn't like the house but the fact that it was his brother's house as Klaus never got tired of reminding him, made him pretend otherwise.  
"Yeah but still, probably the appropriate home for a thousand-year-old family." Elena answered.

Kol just shrugged. "Anyway thanks for the ride. You better get going before Nik finds you here and it comes to his mind that he needs some blood of you..."

"But you'd protect me, wouldn't you?" she asked, half mockingly.  
"Of course I would." To her surprise, he sounded completely honest and for a moment she thought she'd see sadness in his eyes. However, it disappeared faster than it came and she wasn't even sure she wasn't hallucinating.  
Kol tousled her hair in a playful manner before giving her a quick kiss on her right cheek. "Good bye Elena. See you tomorrow?"

To say she was confused would be an understatement so it took her a second to regain control. "Sure" she murmured. As soon as he had closed the passenger door behind him, she drove off.

"Was this the doppelganger's car out there?"

Was the first thing Kol heard when he entered the mansion. He looked towards the staircase, Klaus stood at the top glaring at him.  
"Doppelganger? Which one? As far as I recall, there are two of them. But if you refer to the lovely human one, then yes, this was Elena." He grinned at his brother wickedly.  
Klaus raced down the stairs, coming to a halt only inches in front of him. "What are you doing with my doppelganger?" he growled.

"Your doppelganger? She isn't your doppelganger unless you turned female and your name is Tatia for that matter. Not that it's any of your business, but Elena gave me a ride home from school." He tried to smile as innocently as possible but to be fair, innocent wasn't really his style.

"Oh shut up Kol. And stay away from her unless you want another dagger in your heart!" Klaus threatened.

"Again with the old threats..." he trailed, his voice sounded bored. Without sparing his brother another glance, Kol made his way upstairs and to his room.

Despite all the problems he had with his brother, he couldn't deny that he liked the way Klaus or rather his compelled designers had done his room. There was a room for every one of them, designed in the way they would like it, so maybe Niklaus had wanted this to be for all of them, in the end.  
His large bed was neatly made by the housekeeper and the white curtains moved in the wind that came through the opened window.  
To his right was a nondescript door that would be noticed last by someone walking into his room but to him it was the entrance to the best part of the entire house: his bathroom.  
He didn't even know why he liked it so much, probably just because of the flashy rainmaker shower. In times he remembered, bathrooms were simple and he was okay with it, after all he hadn't known it any differently, but Klaus had made the perfect decision in making his room all modern and totally 21st century - like.  
However, the fact that he liked it didn't mean he understood it. After a few days in this century he knew how to use a telephone or how to switch on a TV but it still confused him. Nik and Bekah made it look very easy, Elijah didn't really care for it although he certainly knew how to use it. Only Finn had even more problems. Luckily he was a fast learner and his charms helped him to hide his lack of knowledge. Not that there were many people who could discover. Kol spent most of his school time with Elena and during the lessons...well...maths would never change nor would foreign languages at least not to such an enormous extent.

* * *

In the meantime Elena parked her car in the Forbes' driveway. Liz' car was gone but apparently Bonnie was already there. it kind of surprised her since her best friend had been very busy dealing with her mother and even though it seemed like Elena had known Kol for years, technically it had only been a mere week since the Bennett's had opened the last coffin and Bill Forbes had died.

When she reached the front door, it was opened just to reveal the face of her very best friend. Bonnie looked tired and pretty worn out but smiled at the sight of her friend.  
"Hey, how is she?" was Elena's first question, looking around to check whether Caroline was around.  
"She's upstairs..." Bonnie stepped aside to let her in then closed the door. "She's checking the video store's website hoping to find a few movies we have yet to see."  
Both girls couldn't suppress a slight laughter. It was kind of a 'Caroline Forbes - dealing with difficult situations'-method. No matter how serious or difficult it was - a girl's movie night would always do.

"Do you think she's going to hit me if I say that this is kind of pointless?" Elena asked jokingly.  
"Yes I would. If you were right but luckily for you I found something!" A voice behind them said.  
Caroline walked downstairs, fully clothed, a purse in hands and a wry smile on her face.

"Hi 'Lena..."

Elena hugged her friend tightly. After all those years of friendship, she knew better than trying to make her friend face her feelings, instead she went for the conversation they always had before starting a girls' night.

"So what are we watching? Pizza, Thai or cooking? If cooking what do we need?"

Caroline shot her a thankful smile. "I'd say we go for the usual battle plan. I get the DVDs, you get the delivery because you get the nicest extras and Bonnie gets the chips and popcorn from the grocery store."

"Fine, which delivery service do we take tonight?" Elena asked.  
"Pizza."  
"Pasta."  
Bonnie and Caroline said in unison.

Elena grinned. "Italian it is..."

She turned on her heel heading back to her car. Her friends followed immediately, getting in their cars.  
This was like a routine, everyone knew what to get, Elena brought Pizza Hawaii for her favorite blonde cheerleader and Spaghetti Carbonara for her favorite witch...not that she had more than one of each.  
Bonnie got salt & vinegar chips, cookies and sweet popcorn and Caroline got the movies, her choice was mostly pretty surprising but until now there had never been a really bad one.

The Italian stand-up pizzeria normally delivered to the house but last time the girls accepted that offer they got pretty much everything they did not order so they decided to go there themselves to take it home.  
The guy at the counter was a new one; Elena had never seen him before.

"Good evening", he greeted when she came through the door.  
She nodded politely and went to one of the small tables to grab a menu. She didn't know just yet what to take.

"It's a difficult choice, isn't it?" he commented.  
"Yeah, kind of." Actually it wasn't as there weren't that many dishes on the menu.  
"I can only recommend the Spaghetti Frutti del mare", he continued.  
"I am not really into fish, you know..." she smiled politely, trying to concentrate on the food again.  
"Can I help you with something else?"

Elena sighed, folding the card and putting it back on the table, trying to hide her annoyance.  
"No, thanks. I'll have a Caesar salad, a spaghetti Carbonara and a Pizza Hawaii to take away."

"As you wish..." the guy smiled at her brightly and for a moment she wanted to punch him in the face. The way he eyed her up was more than obvious.  
The following minutes were spent in silence as the strange guy had to pass her order to the cook but as soon as he returned, Elena could practically sense how he was searching for a way to commence a conversation.

Ste took out her phone, checking it on new texts but unfortunately there weren't any. She tried to seem busy by playing Angry Birds although she really sucked at this game.  
Back then, before all the drama came up, she used to enjoy the attention she got. She felt proud whenever a delivery guy or waiter -who were always older than her- flirted with her. It was good for her purse and for her ego. Now it was just annoying and sometimes even scary. What if the guy was a vampire or one of Klaus servants? Due to the current situation she hoped it would rather be the second...none of them would hurt her unless they wanted to lose their heads.

"So unless you're a very hungry little girl, I guess you have something planned for the night..." he trailed.  
"Oh really..." she muttered under her breath. This guy was unbelievable. "I have, indeed...", she answered shortly making it obvious that it wasn't any of his business.

"So, tell me about it..." he demanded and brought her to the edge of her patience. Elena was only seconds from storming out and getting Thai food instead.

"Now why would I do that...? I don't think it's any of your business", her tone was sharp and barely hiding her growing anger.  
After several moments he started again. " I am Jason, by the way. And what may be the name of such a pretty little girl?"  
She took a deep breath. "Could you please stop asking things that I won't tell you because they're none of your business?" was her last attempt to be polite. She felt like she had never used the phrase 'none of your business' that often it so little time.

"Well what you like me to ask? I am just trying to make small talk. Unless you want me to play this in an adult way..."  
Elena shook her head. "That's what I mean. Are you doing this with all females walking in here?"

"No, just with pretty girls like you." His smile became more devious with every word.

Another deep breath. "How long's the food going to take?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Well you just got here. At least 10 minutes I'd say...I am sure I could show you some things in the meantime...think about it...aren't you little girls in for fun these days...?"

Elena couldn't believe this guy. That overstepped every boundary that was ever set.  
Quickly thinking about a way out, she checked her phone again. Then it hit her.  
Caroline had recently introduced her to a nice feature of her phone. A deception call. You just activated it and some moments later your phone would buzz with an incoming unknown call.  
She pretended to check her texts and activated it, then she put it back in her jacket.  
For a second she wondered whether she was exaggerating but then again, this was far away from normal and ever since she hang out with supernatural creatures she had some kind of sixth sense for upcoming danger. And in this case, said sense was literally screaming at her to get out.

The guy - Jason - was still smiling at her wickedly and she tried to avoid his gaze.

Only seconds later the redemptive buzz of her phone came. She quickly drew it out and pressed 'accept', shooting Jason a faked apologizing glance.  
"Yeah?"

Of course there was no one on the line but she had become a good actress.  
"Hi Mom...yeah I am getting some food...WHAT?" She faked a shocked expression as if she had learned something horrible. "What do you mean? ….Of course I am coming...no, I tell her to delay the DVD evening...sure...I'll be there in five!" With that she hung up.  
"I am sorry but I have to go...there was an accident..." she pretended to be still shocked and totally shaken by the news. Without waiting for a response she got out of the pizzeria.  
Her performance was good, maybe she should've gained an Oscar for it.

As she walked towards her car, she put her normal expression back on. Mission accomplished.  
Suddenly there was a noise behind her. She spun around but there was nothing. The street was dark and empty. _'Gilbert, your imagination is playing you'_, she thought.

When she took a step forward, she almost ran into something. Someone.

* * *

"Kol? Mother wants to see us in the parlor. Come down." Rebekah strode into his bedroom as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
"Learn to knock, first!", he replied, not even looking up from his book.  
In a thousand years of living, a century doesn't change a lot but obviously, out of all things, Nik had to put him out for the 20th. He missed so much and he wasn't thinking of the technologies. He had missed two damn World Wars! Seriously!  
Elijah had recommended him some literature to make up the gap and he was totally consumed by the reports written by soldiers but also by people who had survived the torture of the concentration camps.

"KOL!" His noisy baby sister made him finally look up.  
"What?", he snapped.  
"Mother. Parlor. NOW!"

Sighing, he stored away the book and stood up from the bed to follow Rebekah downstairs.

Their mother was standing in one of the doorways leading to the biggest room in the mansion, waiting. Elijah and Finn were standing close to the couch, talking quietly.  
"Where's Nik?" the youngest Mikaelson asked, looking around in search of her brother.  
For a moment, no one replied.  
"I saw him leaving some time ago, he's out." Finn said after a while.  
Kol just shrugged, he didn't care in the slightest what his hybrid brother did and he was happy when he didn't have to face him.

"So, what is the news you wanted to share, Mother?" Elijah asked, his voice calm as always.

Esther walked towards her children, looking at each of them.  
"It's been my wish that our family can be together again. Now, this is fulfilled and I think a celebration is in order. I'd like to have a ball, dancing, cocktails, guests...it would be an appropriate start in a new life, would it not?"

Her children gaped at her. "What?" Kol couldn't hide his confusion. His mother always had strange ideas, but a ball? Seriously? Who should they invite?

"Really?" Rebekah seemed kind of excited, of course she was, it meant she could dress up like a princess.  
Elijah merely raised an eyebrow and Finn didn't give away any reaction.

"What other reason is there to do this?" Elijah asked after a while. He didn't understand what his mother wanted with this.

"I want us to stay together, at least for a while. And the town we call Mystic Falls by now, has always been our home. I don't see a reason to leave. But in order to live here safely, we need to be on good terms with the people. What better way is there to let them get to know us than a great ball together?"

Kol understood his mother's reasoning but Rebekah didn't seem to like it.  
"Mother! The counsel knows about vampires. The Salvatore's - and I hate to say that - have a high standing here since they are founders and if you didn't realize it by now, they hate us! Nik screwed this town and no ball can change that! Oh and by the way, he turned the damned mayor's son in a fucking hybrid!" she cursed.

"Rebekah, mind your language!" Esther warned her. "We'll have the ball, tomorrow night. You're free to invite any company you like but no scheming, no violence, are we clear?" Her tone was adamant.  
"Of course, Mother."

* * *

Elena gasped.  
"What the hell..."

"Pretty little girls shouldn't curse...what is it with these emancipated women today..."

"Oh my god, you scared me!", she exclaimed.

"Sorry darling. Where are you heading so quickly? Didn't you forget something?" Jason teased her.

"As I said, there was an accident, I need to get home." She tried to regain her composure, but failed.

"Yes, of course, who did you say was involved?"

"My...my...father..." she lied. "Mom called me...I need to go!" She tried to get past him to the car, but he easily blocked her way.

"Oh yes, your mom. You know I have seen a lot of funny things but never a dead person on the phone..."  
He smiled at her knowingly.

Elena backed away from him but he followed, like a wolf closing in on its prey.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh Elena, that's your name, right? Stop lying. Didn't your parents teach you that you must not lie? Or did they die too early to do so?"

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to hide the fear that made her voice tremble.

"None of your business...isn't that what you said? Well, I'd rather put it like that: It's not important. But I know who you are, Doppelganger!"

_'Shit...' _Elena couldn't think straight anymore. Why did she always have to get into these situations when no one was around?_ 'Shit, shit, shit...'_

"You smell so tasty, I think I'll have a bite before I deliver you, he won't mind it too much..." Jason grinned viciously.

"Whom do you want to deliver me to?" she questioned, desperately trying to stall him. "Klaus?"

"So you already know your destiny...nice...How did you evade it until now if you knew?" he asked curiously.

"None of your business."

Jason bursted into laughter. "Feisty little girl..."

He came closer until he stood only a mere inches away from her, his hot breath felt disgusting on her face.

Elena closed her eyes, suppressing the need to scream...it wouldn't get her anything, when she heard a casual voice trailing,

"I wouldn't do that if I was you..."

* * *

**What do you think? **

**I am not sure about some expressions I used so please tell me if I used them the wrong way...:)**


	5. Chapter 5

_So here I am once again, I know it's been ages but I kind of put the story down so it takes a lot of motivation to write right now..._

_Hope you like it though! Enjoy reading and tell me what you think. _

_Thanks to those who reviewed, you keep me going!_

_~Samantha_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Jason turned around and looked at the person standing in the shadows several feet away. Elena knew that voice.  
"And if I was you I would run hoping that I won't you..." he said menacingly.  
A low chuckle erupted from the stranger.

"Let me rephrase that..." He came closer and when he stopped under a streetlamp, Elena could see his face.  
She had to suppress a relieved laugh.

Klaus.

"You will leave our lovely Miss Gilbert alone, instead you go inside and get the food she ordered for free and then you will apologize for your misbehave before you run for your life..."

Jason started laughing. "Now why would I do that? Who are you anyway and why should I take orders from you..."

Elena, who felt a lot safer now that Klaus was here - which she didn't quite comprehend as it was KLAUS for God's sake, the man who had ruined her life and killed a lot of people she loved - found the situation she was about to witness extremely funny. Jason was making a huge mistake but she had no intention telling him; instead she would lean back...provoking people you don't know - bad one; if it happens to be Klaus Mikaelson - probably death sentence...

It shocked her how easily she thought about it, in fact she abhorred this pervert little games vampires (especially certain Originals) liked to play but tonight, after she had been sure that her life was over - you have to get the irony of that situation...- for the first time in her life she thought that someone deserved to go through this. Jason deserved it.

Klaus shot her a short glance; he could guess what she was thinking about. Then he sighed.  
"Really?" he asked, annoyed.

Jason was completely oblivious to the situation he was in. "I am saying this one last time, sod off before you regret this. I will get the honor of taking her to Klaus! He will want to see her but I'll have the first bite. " he spat.

This was the point on which Elena couldn't hold back any longer. Still high on adrenaline and totally confused with her own thoughts she started giggling hysterically.

Both vampires stared at her, Jason completely clueless and Klaus with a small grin of understanding on his lips. She had never been the giggling-type of girl but this was simply too much. Contrary feelings were messing with her, fear, annoyance, exhaustion, relief and a sick kind of amusement.

The situation was so sick, she seriously considered it to be a dream...this couldn't be happening.  
However, she decided to play along.

"Excuse me, Jason...where exactly have you been these last couple of months?" she asked innocently.

"Out there, looking for you but I never thought you'd walk in so quickly..."

"Alright, and if you had the chance to hand me over to Klaus as in right now, what would you do?" she continued. She didn't know why but for a moment she enjoyed partaking in Klaus little game.

"I would do it, he would kill me if I didn't..." he stated as if it was the obvious answer.

"Now, really...?" Klaus muttered under his breath, letting her have her fun in this. Another thing Elena had to think carefully about, when she was at home, not now.

"Good, then...I'd say it was a pleasure to meet you, see you around...but it wasn't and I highly doubt I will so...", she walked towards him, trying to get past him but he stepped in her way, again.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To Klaus?" Oh she loved this...her voice was perfectly faked innocent.

Jason spun around to face Klaus again. As it seemed he started to realize.

"But...but...oh my god...you...how...how are you...here...?" he stuttered completely taken aback.  
Elena just rolled her eyes. She knew what was about to come and she didn't look forward to that very special part. She enjoyed clueless, stupid Jason but she planned on eating later on and this would not be helpful.

"Get her food, now!" Klaus ordered. She couldn't help but wonder why the hell he was so considerate. She expected him to rip his heart from his chest, why did he play along in the first place?

Jason stumbled away and appeared seconds later with a bag.

Okay, this was most definitely a dream.

Klaus took the bag and handed it to Elena. A playful smirk appeared on his lips. "I think this belongs to you, Miss Gilbert. And this too..." From somewhere he drew a key...her car key as she realized. She must have dropped when backing away from Jason.

"Are you sure you can drive? I don't want to have saved you from a lunatic vampire just so you can die in a car accident..."

"Yes."

Now that the situation was completely under control and the fun of playing with Jason faded, it was just awkward. Klaus had saved her life - please find the mistake in that sentence.

"Really? Because the act you've put on there leads me to doubt your soberness tonight..." he continued.

Elena put on her best fake offended face. "Just so you know, I don't do drink & drive...As you've put it so nicely, I do not particularly look forward to dying in a car accident."

For a second, the Klaus-patented smirk appeared on his lips. Elena shifted uncomfortably.

After a moment, she said, "Thanks for doing this."

Without another word she went back to her car.  
Inside she realized, that it wasn't as late as she had supposed. It hadn't even been half an hour since she entered the pizzeria.

Awkward didn't even begin to describe this situation.

* * *

Kol was back in his room, still reading the books Elijah gave him as someone barged in. Rebekah. He realized that telling her to knock was really pointless. He should've learnt it by now.

"What is it, baby sister?" he asked boredly without looking up.

"I want you to go shopping with me.", she stated without batting an eyelash.

"Well, I don't want to. Anything else?" he mimicked her adamant tone, still not looking up from the book.

"Oh come on, Brother! It's going to be fun!" she pouted.

"Compel one of the football players you fancy so much if you need a pack mule."

"But they have no idea of shopping and I need a valuable second opinion!" she objected.

Kol sighed and finally looked up from his book. He immediately noticed his sister's excited expression which meant for him that she wouldn't give up on it.

"Then compel a cheerleader to be your shopping buddy!" he replied, annoyed.

"Is it so terrible to get a dress with me, we can look for a tuxedo for you, too..." Rebekah said, trying to make a deal.

"Yes, it is indeed. Nik will have a tailor coming to our house anyway, why would I need to get a tux myself..." he replied, knowing he had ruined her only argument.

"Okay fine. Miss the opportunity to show off in public, I don't care." she snapped.

He merely raised an eyebrow. "How am I showing off when playing your pack mule?"

"You're walking through a shopping mall with gorgeous blonde, spending tons of money like it's nothing and look handsome while doing it...guess that's a good start for now." She explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kol groaned. How could he forget that Rebekah was probably the only person in the world who was fuller of herself than he was of himself? "You're my sister, that's gross!" he exclaimed.

Rebekah just shrugged. "Who cares? They don't know it anyway."

He took a moment to think about it. Elena was busy with girl's night and he could probably delay the reading.  
"Only if I get to drive!" he demanded.

"You came back a few days ago. You don't have a license. You cannot drive!" his sister stated.

"Oh please, as if you have one. You know that I am capable of driving. And I cannot _'show off' -_" he said, stressing the expression mockingly, " - if YOU are the one driving. That would simply be embarrassing."

This time it was for Rebekah to sigh. "Fine, but don't let Elijah find out!"

Kol smirked at her. "Alright." Then he picked up his book.

As his sister wasn't leaving, he looked up once again. "Anything else?"

"Why don't you get ready?"

"You want to go shopping NOW?" he asked confusedly.

"Of course! There's a 24h shopping mall not too far from here."

Kol sighed and got up. "Fine, give me 5 minutes."

Rebekah smiled and left his room. He could basically see her satisfaction of getting what she wanted.

* * *

Around the same time, Elena finally arrived at Caroline's house, the delivery on the passenger seat, her mind still occupied with whatever just happened.  
She saw her friends' cars in the driveway, wondering what she was supposed to tell them. She had no idea.  
The front door opened before she managed to knock, revealing Caroline who had probably been waiting anxiously for her food.

"There you are!", she exclaimed. For a moment Elena feared that she knew something was wrong, it had always been in her friend's nature.

"So, did you have a quickly with the Pizza Store guy or what took you so long?" she asked, smirking.

"Not exactly..." Elena began as she entered the house, thinking about what the hell she should tell her. Of course she would feel more comfortable telling her friends about everything - if it was just to clear her head, but then again, this sleep over was about Caroline, about being there for her. She didn't want to make this night about herself, she couldn't be that self-centered. After all, it had all turned out fine.

"Then did you get any nice extras?" Caroline inquired further, not noticing her friend's doubts.

Elena blinked a bit confusedly. "The extras...well...you know..." suddenly it hit her, she had gotten these for free thanks to Klaus compulsion! "Actually I didn't have to pay for it.", she said.

"What? How?" her blonde friend squealed. By now, Bonnie had joined them but only to usher them in the kitchen. Caroline wasn't the only hungry person in this house.

"Well...you know...that's why it took so long..." she began, quickly thinking of a believable story. "The guy got my order wrong and then they didn't have any salmon to put on the pizza I ordered for me. I got a bit bitchy and I think the guy got a bit scared...offering it for free."

Caroline and Bonnie bursted into laughter, obviously they believed her.  
Elena went to the sideboard, unpacking their food and dumping her salad in a bigger bowl to mix it with the dressing.  
In the meantime bonnie got their drinks.  
"Oh, by the way, look what I got!" Caroline chimed in, holding up to bottles. On closer look, Elena recognized it as Vodka and Tequila. She couldn't quite hide her confusion; she thought everyone in town was on vervain.  
"How did you get them?" she asked.

"Well, the small liquor store next to the video store?" Elena nodded. "Let's just say the guy is too broody to listen to others and didn't take any vervain...Lucky for us..."

"Nice", she commented. "Which movies did you get us anyway?"

Caroline pointed to the kitchen table. "The Lucky One, you gotta enjoy a bit of Zac Efron every now and then, The Intouchables which is supposed to be very cute and Hangover 2 in case we need a good laugh."

"Alright, let's get started then."

The girls got their food and got comfortable on the Forbes' couch.

* * *

About 2 hours later, Rebekah and Kol arrived in Lynchburg. After a troublesome start, Kol proved himself quite capable of driving a car, however it took some accustoming that - if she hadn't been a vampire - would have cost Rebekah at least one heart attack.  
In the end they had arrived safely and the sight of a huge mall made her forget about it.  
Her brother couldn't hide his excitement about modern cars. He loved how fast and elegant they were - no comparison to what he knew from former times.

Rebekah turned out to be right about the shopping. It wasn't too crowded anymore but there were enough adolescents to show off in front. Most of them probably came from a movie or a bar and shot the siblings curious glances.  
Girls and boys gaped at them as they walked past them - fully aware of the attraction they were to the others. Girls looked at them because of Kol's looks, envying Rebekah his company. The boys didn't exactly hide the fact that they were basically eye-sexing the blonde.  
Judging the subtle smirk on both Mikaelson's faces, they were enjoying themselves.

The mall had one big store for evening gowns. As soon as Kol laid eyes on the selection, he brought his hands near his ears - just in time before Rebekah noticed them and let out a high-pitched squeal. When it came to dresses his sister was really a small girl.  
Fortunately there was a plushy couch near the dressing rooms on which he got comfortable - leaving Bekah to the gowns.

Even though he had a 1000 years to learn patience, he was still incredibly quickly bored.  
After what seemed like hours to him, turning out to be only 15 minutes, he pulled out the mobile phone Elijah had given to him. It was still a bit challenging for him, as he was simply amazed by all the great things you could do with it - but he had learnt how to text - not that he needed it - but well.

In an unobserved moment - while Nik was busy drawing pictures - he had snatched away his phone and copied a few contacts. Scrolling through them now, he wondered why the hell his brother had Elena's cell phone number...but then again, Nik had always been a bit of a control freak.

Kol decided to send her a message; maybe she was up for a chat.

~_hey there, did you arrive at your friend's safely? What are your plans for tonight? :) -Kol~_

Rebekah chose this moment to finally step out in her first dress. It was a simple straight cut in alabaster white with silver ornaments at the neckline.  
She turned on the spot, presenting herself. "So, what do you think?"  
He eyed her up. In the distance he overheard a few women talking about them, expressing unsuppressed jealousy of her looks.

"I can most definitely say you look stunning enough to cause jealous looks. But for a prom...you can do better." he judged.

His sister looked into a mirror, suspiciously eying herself. "You're right..." she decided before getting back into the dressing room.

For a second he asked himself why he had done that to himself. if he told her she looked perfect they could've gone home.

Suddenly, something in his jacket pocket vibrated. He flinched before realizing it was that damn mobile phone.  
He took it and saw the words _'1 New Message'_ on the screen.  
He opened it, it was from Elena.

~_How did you get my number? Yes I arrived safely, we R doin' movie night, kinda busy. Zac Efron got really hot :) -E~_

He replied immediately.

_~Secret. :) have fun and tell them I said hi. Who the hell is Zac Efron? -Kol~_

Her answer came within seconds.

_~Forget it. Will do. See U tomorrow? -E~_

He couldn't help but laugh.

This time, it had taken Rebekah less time to change and she stepped out in a gorgeous red gown.  
He forced himself to draw his attention to his sister and put his phone away. She looked great but he couldn't help himself but disliking it in a way.  
"So...?" she asked.

"I don't know..." he trailed.

"My God, are you ever satisfied...?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

Kol sighed. "Look Bekah, you'd look great in a potato bag but it just doesn't have this...this special edge...I don't like red on you, try the green one you brought, alright?"

He had no idea when exactly he had mutated to Bekah's shopping buddy. Then again he wanted his sister to look awesome; they didn't come to long way here to buy an average dress.

As she disappeared again, he got back to texting Elena.

_~Sure. have you plans for tomorrow night? :) -Kol~_

This time it took her longer to reply, in the meantime Rebekah had stepped out in a short green dress.  
"That's not the one I meant, Bekah...the long one..." he said

"Who are you texting with?" she wanted to know, barely hiding her curiosity.

"None of your business." he answered. After all he knew how well his sister got along with Elena.

"Oh come on! I can literally see you're hiding something. Is it the doppelganger? I know you two are Lebanese twins since you met." She did her best to hide her disapproving tone - unsuccessfully.

"None of your business, Beks." he repeated.

She gave up on the question as she got back to change. In the meantime Elena had answered his text.

_~Nope, any suggestions? ~_

Kol hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether to do this or not. He looked around aimlessly - should he invite her to the prom? She would need a dress, what if she didn't have an appropriate one and said no because of it?  
In that moment a dress on the opposite wall took his eye. It was chocolate brown with black and glittering ornaments. It certainly looks like it was made for a princess.  
He could imagine it would look amazing with Elena's dark hair.

As Rebekah returned in the floor-length, one shouldered emerald green dress he had suggested earlier.  
"See, this is what I was talking about. We're taking it!"

It was a quick decision and he could literally sense his sister's happiness. It was a great dress after all.

Only minutes later she stepped out again, fully clothed with the dress in hands.  
Kol had taken a closer look on the brown dress, standing in front of it indecisively.

"What are you looking for?" she asked joining him.

She looked at the dress - examining it. "Oh.", she made an understanding sound.

"What 'Oh'?" he wanted to know.

"You want to invite the doppelganger and impress her with a dress..." she mused. "It looks phenomenal, her style exactly. I don't wear brown but it would look good on brunettes."

Kol looked at her - unsure of what to say on his sister's words.

Rebekah hesitated for a moment, then sighed and browsed through the clothing rail with the brown dresses. After a few seconds she pulled out one. "There, this should be her size. Get it for her."

She took both dresses to the point of sale, paying with Nik's credit card.

"Thanks Beks..." Kol said as they went back to the car. This time he let her drive.

"Never mentioned it to anyone or I'll dagger you myself."

On the way home he remembered that Elena was probably waiting for a response but he wanted her to get the dress along with the written invitation, so he just typed a quick reply.

_~Yep...stay tuned...:) -K~_

* * *

_Review? :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there! :) I hope you're just as happy with my (for my likings) quick update as I am, I had kind of a creative flow.

**Special thanks to**

_helloimkim_

_skabir33_

_YOuNMcK33_

_wileby_

_WhatWhat12_3

Thank you so much for your reviews! I was very relieved to see that you liked Jason's little appearance.

However there are a few things I am not sure about and I'd like to see what you think.

Should Elena still partake in Esther' s spell or would you like to have another storyline?

And there's going to be a hint on an OC (kinda)…would you like to have a part of her story in the next chapters?

Please tell me via PM or in a review!

Thanks again!

Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

By the time Kol and Rebekah returned to the mansion, Elena had texted him once again but it was only a smiley. He planned on bringing over her dress in the morning, giving him enough time to think of a witty thing to write on the back of the invitation.  
To make sure the package didn't get lost over night - one could never know with a family like his - he took it up to his room, putting it in the lowest drawer of his dresser.  
Then he went to the bathroom to take a highly deserved and soothing shower - even though he did neither sweat nor feel cold, it was still a good feeling to have the hot water stream relaxing the (not really) aching muscles in his neck.  
Another feeling he hadn't experienced in a while was tiredness. Usually he always had to do something, he got bored so easily but after the events of today and the expectations for tomorrow he kind of _wanted _to sleep - hoping the day would come sooner.  
'By God, if someone heard your thinking, they would declare you mad." he scolded himself.

He returned to his bedroom not wearing anything - why should he after all - he was in his private rooms. The only reason, however, why he didn't let out a surprised squeak at the sight of his brother lying on his bed was that he could restrain himself quickly enough to turn it into a fake cough.  
"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Nik?" he asked while walking further into the room not bothering to conceal his nudity.  
"Can't you at least put something on?" came the - expected - annoyed request.  
"You were the one who made himself at home - unwantedly I might add. Deal with it!" Kol replied without batting an eyelash.  
His brother let out an exasperated sigh, fixing his gaze on his eyes.

"I changed my mind." he stated .

Kol raised an eyebrow at that. "About what?"

"I need you to look after my doppelganger."

"You do? Now why would I do what you _need_me to do?" he asked mockingly.

"Just do it!", Klaus demanded.

"Do I get to feed on her?" he provoked further.

Klaus had him pinned against the wall in an instant. His eyes were darkening, a low growl erupting from his throat.

"Just kidding..." Kol added to calm him down. Normally le loved teasing his brother but tonight he didn't really fancy a fight with him. Besides it didn't really have a point either, it was obvious that he wouldn't hurt Elena deliberately.  
Slowly, Klaus released his brother, making his way towards the door without another comment.

"What made you change your mind?", Kol asked curiously.  
Klaus didn't even turn around when answering.  
"She was attacked by a new vampire in town and I cannot have her dying because of the Salvatore's or anyone else's stupidity."

This time, Kol couldn't suppress gaping at his brother - or his back for that matter.  
"What?"  
Of course he had heard him but he was already through the door, choosing not to answer.

_'So Elena was attacked, again? She didn't mention any of it in her texts...' _Kol wondered.

After putting on a pair of boxer briefs he turned out the main lights and retired to his -unbelievably comfortable - king size bed. He re-checked his texts but there wasn't anything.  
Maybe he should call her...although he knew that she was fine - otherwise they couldn't have texted in the first place - but the mere thought of her being attacked made him want to check on her immediately. He didn't know where exactly that came from, they were friends, yes, as far as one could say that after 2 days...he still couldn't believe that they had met only 2 days ago...but that didn't explain why he cared so much.  
If he'd had an inner voice, it would probably have told him that he had feelings for her but he had turned it off centuries ago, so he stayed oblivious to that option.

It was true that vampires didn't feel time, the older they were, the less they did but in this night Kol felt like every minute was half an eternity. He couldn't sleep peacefully while worrying and it wasn't like his body simply demanded for sleep at some point.  
Checking his phone he realized it was 4 in the morning, Elena most certainly was fast asleep and safe with her friend - so why the hell could he not get a few hours of sleep himself?

Groaning he got up wriggling himself out of the silk sheets of his _warm_ bed. Why didn't he keep his alcohol storage in here?  
He walked down to the parlor to fix himself something to drink and ended up taking a full bottle of single malt and a tumbler with him upstairs.

After half an hour of silent drinking and reasoning with himself he picked up his phone once again, opening a new message to Elena.

_~hey, heard you got attacked tonight, everything alright or do you need me to ramp up the security? :) -Kol~_

He knew exactly she would read it until morning but he couldn't hold back any longer.  
Afterwards he took his book and resumed reading where he had left off due to Rebekah's shopping trip. He would find sleep after all.  
To his surprise, his phone buzzed not too much later. He retrieved it from the night stand, knowing instantly that it was Elena's reply.  
Anxiously, he pressed 'open'.

_~Yes but your bro saved the day...the guy was an idiot anyway...:) so yeah I am fine :) see you later :) -E ~_

Kol smiled and put his phone away. For some reason he relaxed a bit more and after downing another drink, he felt ready to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Elena woke up from a deep slumber. Despite the fact that it had been really, really late last night, she hadn't slept better in ages. Maybe it was owed to the company of her best friends.  
She turned around to start looking for her phone but something was strange. After a moment she realized what it was. Caroline's bed was huge but with 3 girls laying in it the ones on the outer sides usually fell out when turning.  
Elena took in her surroundings - she was alone, lying in her friend's queen size bed, the curtains were open and a note - probably ripped from a college block in haste - sat on the night stand.  
She sat up supporting her weight on her elbows and grabbed it.

It read:

_hey sweetie, _

_rise and shine! :) Bons and I had to be at school for first lesson but you're only due for 9:30 so we thought we let you sleep in. I'll call you up at 9:00 :)_  
_Thanks for last night, _

_love you _  
_-C_

Elena groaned and tried to remember where she'd had her phone last time. When putting the note back she saw it right beside the spot where the note had sat it the first place.  
Yes, Caroline was very considerate at times. She checked it and to her relief it said 8:15, meaning she had enough time to get a shower and some coffee.

She quickly typed a message to her friend, telling her she was awake and would be there on time.  
Fortunately she knew the Forbes' household almost as well as her own so she had no problems whatsoever to get ready. She even stored a few outfits in Caroline's closet for such occasions.  
Downstairs in the kitchen she got some coffee before checking her phone again. 8:45, great... She would've bet that she wouldn't make it on time after a sleepover but here she was, ready to go and 45 minutes early.  
While thinking of what she could do now, the text she got in the middle of the night came to her mind. Kol... His concern for her was really touching.

As she had enough time and she guessed he still didn't have a car, she decided to pick him up, after all, she had the lesson she would have had this morning - French - with him.

She closed the front door behind her and went to her car, stuffing the sleep-over bag in the back and got into the driver's seat.  
From Caroline's it was a 10 min drive to the Mikaelson Mansion and just like yesterday she couldn't help but being impressed. Klaus sure had done something with that place.  
Only a day ago she would have never been mad enough to voluntarily go near that house  
but as Klaus had saved her life only hours ago and Rebekah was probably in class with Caroline, she was positive that she'd survive a visit.

Elena parked in the huge driveway close to the door and walked up to the entrance. For a millisecond she wondered how such a huge house worked without a doorbell but then again, there were only vampires living in there, so they had probably heard her the second she approached the driveway.  
She knocked nonetheless - waiting patiently.  
A few moments later the door was opened, revealing - to her delight - Elijah.

"Elena", he stated pleasantly surprised.

"Elijah", she said in the same tone.

"What can I do for you?"

"Uhm...honestly I'd like to pick up Kol unless he already left for school. I know he doesn't drive yet." she explained.

Elijah motioned for her to come inside. Upon entering she found herself in a huge entrance hall. "Wow..." she murmured.

"Yes, well, my brother has a talent for building big..." he trailed. "Kol is still upstairs, I don't think he's awake yet."

"Oh..." Elena found it hard to suppress her disappointment. "I thought he was coming today..."

"I guess that was indeed his intention. But from what I heard he had kind of a long night. But feel free to knock and ask him yourself. Come on I lead you to his room."

Elena made a step backwards. "Oh no, I don't want to disturb him, it's fine."

Elijah merely raised an eyebrow. "It's Kol and he should be at school, so go ahead."  
He led her up to the first floor and stopped in front of a dark wooden door.  
"Here we are, I'll leave you to deal with my brother" he shot her a smile and left her alone.  
Elena gulped before raising a fist to knock. Elijah was right, it was Kol, she had no reason to fear him so far.  
The sound of the knock was muffled but she knew he must've heard her.

She tried to concentrate on noises coming from inside the room but she couldn't make out anything at all.  
After a few moments of standing in front of the closed door, she called softly "Kol?" and knocked again.  
Another few seconds later - it seemed like hours to her - she was ready to leave again. She didn't want to invade his privacy -they had known each other for only 2 days after all. However, before she could do so much as turn around, she saw the door opening.

"Elena?"

She looked at the source and was confronted with quite the challenge to keep her eyes in her head.  
In the door crack, a crumpled, sleepy Kol with tousled dark hair became visible - a very much _shirtless_Kol. She had a hard time keeping her eyes on his - ignoring his slightly tanned -why the hell was he tanned, the guy had rotted in a coffin for a century - torso with well-defined abs under smooth skin. He simply wore black sweatpants that hung way too low for his own good, revealing his hipbones.

"Oh hey..." she stuttered, forcing herself to concentrate on his dark eyes that sparkled in amusement. That idiot knew exactly which effect he had in this state.

"Did you not plan on attending school today?" she asked in the most confident tone she could muster.

Now it was his turn to be irritated. "Uhm..." he began, ruffling his hair. "Actually I did...why, what time is it?"

"9 o'clock", she replied immediately, smiling. "I thought I'd pick you up - sparing Elijah to drive you..."

"Oh, yeah...well...let me get a shower..." he turned around and disappeared in his room.  
A few seconds later he called, "Come in, make yourself at home..."

Hesitantly she entered his bedroom just in time to see Kol disappearing through another door, giving her a last perfect view on his broad shoulders and his small hips. The tiny dimples just above his waistband caught her eye like a magnet.

'Gosh, get a grip!' she mentally scolded herself.

As soon as he was out of sight, she looked around, taking in her surroundings. She wasn't one of those people who felt at home everywhere the second they arrived so she restrained to simply standing in the middle of the room.  
It was at least twice as large as her's and if she had thought Caroline's bed to be big, his was super-super-sized. It was even bigger than Damon's.  
The curtains were still closed, dimming the light down. In the few cracks that let the bright sunlight fall in, she saw dust dancing like little flies.  
Elena walked towards the windows, drawing the heavy curtains aside, allowing the room to be flooded in light. She discovered that there were two layers of curtains. The one's to darken the room and a pair of light and transparent one's to block the direct view. It was a nice contrast, indeed.

From his room Kol had a wonderful view over the garden on the back of the house. There were big trees that provided shade, lots of grass and even a fountain in the middle.  
Turning away from the windows, she examined his room closer.  
In the corner next to her was a huge mahogany desk. On the fall behind, hundreds of books found their place in several boards. In general the room was dominated by the large bed and on the opposite wall hung a big plasma screen, a board with Blue-Ray player and everything one could possibly need underneath.  
There were two dressers and closet between the bed and the door to the bathroom, all three giving a rather old impression. They were beautiful nonetheless - the dark wood with subtle ornaments and metal fittings.

On the top of one dresser she discovered a single frame. It was the only personal decoration in the room except for the modern paintings hanging from the walls.  
Stepping closer she recognized a drawing that seemed to be very old. For some reason she felt a pull in her stomach upon seeing a portrait of a young woman. She wasn't beautiful in a common sense but the strength and determination burning in her eyes, clearly visible on the drawing were captivating.

Lost in thoughts about who she could be, she hadn't noticed Kol's return.  
"Captivating isn't it? Nik's drawings bring out the best in the people they show." he said.  
Elena shot around only to stumble backwards, not expecting Kol's proximity to her. He caught and steadied her, an amused grin on his face.  
By now he wore a pair of dark blue fitting jeans and a white Henley underneath a black jacket.  
"Who is she?" she asked carefully, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable.  
"An old friend." he said quietly and Elena believed to spot a hint of sadness in his tone but he quickly composed himself, the grin returning to his face.  
She decided not to dwell on it and asked instead "Can we go? It's 9:15 and we still need to drive to school..."

Kol nodded and moved in a flash, suddenly holding a bag that she hadn't noticed before. _'Vampires...'_

Together they went downstairs, Elijah was nowhere in sight, instead were two trucks in the driveway that definitely had not been there before.  
Elena didn't get to count all the -probably human- people around who were busy loading boxes into their arms in the rush of getting to her own car but when she drove down to the street, Kol in the passenger seat, she asked „What were they here for? Does your brother plan redecorating already?"

Kol chuckled. "No, they're preparing for tonight..."

She stepped on the gas after checking the time again, realizing they were very close to being late.  
"Okay...what is tonight?" she inquired further.  
"Uhm...see that's what I wanted to talk about..." he began.  
"Are you still free tonight?" he didn't manage to make the insecurity completely disappear from his tone.

"Uhh...yes, sure", she said.

"So...my mother wants to throw a ball, to celebrate our reunion as a family. We're supposed to bring someone and I was wondering if there's any chance you would like to go with me...?"

* * *

SO what do you think? Review!


	7. Chapter 7

****Hello there :)

Here we go again. This isn't as long as I had hoped but to write to the point I had actually planned would take another week so I thought I'd give you what I have so far :)

Next chapter will be the actual prom but I haven't figured out everything so if you have ideas...tell me :)

Thanks to all the people who read/favourited or out on alert this story!

Special thanks to

**wileby**

**WhatWhat123**

**lapislazuli101**

**serina1944**

and the **Guest** reader who reviewed!

Now: HAPPY Reading! :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The day at school went by rather quickly which was probably owed to the fact that she had only 4 lessons on Wednesdays.  
When she rushed into the History classroom last-minute, Kol directly behind her, Caroline shot her a curious glance.  
As Rick started class, she drew out her phone and only moments later, Elena's phone buzzed.

_~Why R U late? And why R U with Kol?~_

Elena rolled her eyes at her friend's persistence.

_~Picked him up, he was late. Everything OK ~_

She looked up and saw Caroline nodding. A swift glance to Kol showed her that he was smiling contently and she couldn't help but smile as well. However, she didn't have much time to dwell on it as the History project demanded attention and during the next classes she couldn't allow herself to think about it either as she had a hard time keeping up as it was.  
Only during her last period 'Creative Writing' she had the chance to think about Kol again. She quickly texted him.

_~hey, do you want me 2 drive U home? :) -E~_

The reply came only minutes later.

_~No need. I am at home. See U 2 night? -K~_

She had to suppress a laugh. It was quite striking how quickly he adapted.

_~Sure. :)~_

Elena returned home early - giving her enough time to prepare for the night. She remembered the years before when she had gone crazy before every event. Now it was more like _'well...you should get a shower... - no you have another 10 minutes...'_  
Only when she opened her closet, she realized she didn't know what to wear.

Of course she had several dresses bit most of them were in a certain style for a decade dance and for this night she wanted a great prom dress. She thought about calling up Caroline but she knew her friend would probably kill her if she told her about Kol. Caroline was Team Stefan - no matter what.  
Elena briefly considered wearing her Miss Mystic dress, it was certainly beautiful but still. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door bell.  
Frowning she went to open up, wondering who could want something from her but when she did - there was no one in sight.  
She almost closed the door again but then she discovered something lying on the floor. It was a white package with a caramel brown ribbon.  
'Strange', she thought, picking it up carefully - one could never know these days.  
Taking it into the kitchen, she loosened the ribbon and removed the top.  
Inside was a neatly folded mass of brown-ish fabric.

After a short moment of confusion, she realized what it was.  
A dress.  
Carefully, she took the top of the dress, examining it closer. It was seemingly made of taffeta, strapless with a heart-shaped neckline - probably giving a perfect cleavage.  
The material was completely covered in black sequins that reflected the dim light in the kitchen beautifully.  
It was amazing.

In her awe, she had almost missed her phone buzzing. As she drew it from her pocket, it said _'1 new message'_

_~Look forward to seeing you tonight - hope U like it! Picking U up at 6:50 :) -K~_

Elena's face lit up in a smile. He had sent her a dress. He had actually sent her a dress!  
She quickly replied,

_~Thank you! I do. See U tonight! -E ~_

After checking her watch, she realized that it was time to get a shower; she didn't want to have to rush in the end.  
Putting the top back on the box, she carried it upstairs to her room. In her closet she found a spare hanger to put the dress on.  
Now it hung down on the front side of the closet next to her mirror, the full glittery brownish fabric draped in beautiful layers that seemed to go on forever.  
Only now that she had removed it, she notices something else lying in the bottom of the box.  
It was a silky stole that matched the color of the dress and underneath it laid a pair of black gloves.

For a moment she felt the girl, she had been only years ago breaking through. The kind of girl who squeals at the sight of such beauty and who is way too eager to try it on. Kind of a light version of a human Caroline.  
Elena smiled at the thought and went to her dresser to pick out fitting underwear - a strapless lace bra and matching panties.  
Then she proceeded to the bathroom, taking a long shower, making sure to do everything to look at her best.  
God, how much she had missed such normalcy.  
_'There's nothing normal about it'_, she reminded herself. _'I am going to attend a ball thrown by the deadliest family alive...' _

The time went by way too quickly and she had to turn off the hot water jet. After all it wouldn't be the best thing for her looks if she had resemblance with a fish.  
The bathroom was pretty cold compared to the shower cabin and she hurried up in drying herself.  
Still indecisive about how to style her hair, she towel-dried it and put in an extra-dose of mousse to make sure they wouldn't end up all flat.  
Only dressed in her underwear and a XL sleeping shirt she always stored in a drawer in her bathroom - one could never know who waited for her in her bedroom with all the vampires having access to her house - she returned to her room, once again admiring the dress.

A look on her alarm clock told her it was already 5:30...where the hell had the time gone?  
Quickly grabbing a pair of sweatpants, she put them on, no need to get uncomfortable so soon.  
On her dresser she spotted the cup in which she stored all the hair ties and pins she used to tame her hair when exercising. She also remembered what her hair look like after being forced in a bun for a long time.

_Maybe it was an option... _  
Her basic problem with hair styles was that the flat look was kind of an everyday style and her curly style was all Katherine-like, probably the worst she could go for on a party with people who knew her just too well.  
However, after sports, her hair always had a kind of in-between look. It wasn't curly, just a bit wavy but it had volume and it looked nice on her AND most importantly it didn't resemble any of her normal styles.  
Elena grabbed a few ties and pins and quickly pulled her hair in a messy bun. There, all done.  
Looking at her dress -again- she had definitely fallen in love with it, she went back downstairs to prepare herself a mug of coffee. Tonight would be long and she didn't feel the need spent the entire evening yawning.

Before she could reach the kitchen, there was a knock at the door.  
Frowning, she turned around to get it, wondering who could want something from her now. Had Kol forgotten to deliver the shoes?  
However, opening the door it revealed the anxious faces of her two "favourite" brothers.  
Both Salvatores wore equally serious expressions and she couldn't help but sigh.

"What is it?" she asked.

Damon didn't even bother to answer; he simply brushed past her and walked right into the kitchen. Stefan followed a few steps behind him.  
Annoyed, she closed the door with a thud but the brothers didn't really seem to notice.

"So, rumour has it the Originals are throwing a ball..." Damon started as soon as she had followed them into the kitchen.

"And that is of your business because..." she retorted rather harshly.

"Because I could bet that you're invited, too!" Damon replied.

Stefan leaned against the counter, observing them with an indifferent expression.

"Didn't your new bestie Kol invite you? Maybe for dessert?" The cynicism in his voice was as strong as a brick wall.

"And if he did...what's it to you?"

"Well I will certainly not allow you to walk into a lion's den!" He stated.

"Guess what Damon - This is not your decision!" She bit back growing extremely annoyed.

"Feisty isn't she..." Stefan commented amusedly. "Slight change to the times when she used to hang in every word you said."

Both, Elena and Damon glared at him as if to say: 'not helping right now'

Returning to their discussion Damon repeated "I am not going to let you go, Elena. It's too dangerous, they are too dangerous! Don't you see that?"

Elena merely raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh really? Then why is it that both of you threatened me recently and I had to be saved by an Original? Why is it that they are the only ones who deem me deserving of the truth? I cannot remember one of them attacking me in the last few months!"

Damon stared at her incredulously. "Seriously Elena? Klaus killed you and dear Elijah betrayed you. Hate to break it to you but he's the reason your dead!"

"And then he saved my life. You may be too caught up in your business to realize but the only reason I stand here is Klaus. And yes he killed me but I obviously didn't die!" With that she turned on her heel and walked back upstairs.  
So much for coffee.

She could literally feel their stare on her back.  
Even though she didn't turn back she sensed Damon motioning to come after her but then she heard Stefan saying quietly "Leave her alone. This won't get you anywhere."

Upstairs she took a deep breath trying to calm herself.  
Why had everything just turned upside down? Since when was Damon the bad guy again?  
Before she could get lost in these thoughts she buried the questions in the back of her mind. This was not the time to dwell on such things. She had to get ready.

Elena had just zipped up the dress - not without difficulty - and put on the gloves as the doorbell rang.  
Her alarm clock showed exactly 6:50.  
A last look into the mirror to make sure everything was in place and then she left her room, walking down the stairs in the high heels she decided to wear, careful not to trip up. From the dresser next to the front door she grabbed her purse and the stole, opening the door only seconds later.  
However, instead of Kol, there was young woman waiting patiently.  
She was in her twenties and wore a simple black dress ending just above her knee.

"Elena Gilbert?" she asked.

"Yes...?" she replied unsure of how to react.

"I am here to accompany you to the Mikaelson Mansion." she stated without changing her expression and Elena realized that she was probably compelled.

"Okay.", she said with a warm smile, checking her purse again for her keys and phone, then she closed the door behind her.  
Now that the sun was gone, it was pretty cold outside and she wrapped herself tighter into the stole while she followed the woman to the street.  
Upon the sight unfolding before her, she gasped. Right on the street there was a carriage - a real carriage - waiting with two beautiful white horses.  
From the coachman's seat sprang a man, only slightly older than the woman, in a traditional suit and a coat.  
He opened the door and offered his hand to help her get into the carriage.  
Only moments later it began to move.  
Inside were a few small torches, providing enough light for her bracelet to sparkle.  
The bench was surprisingly comfortable, covered in a dark plushy fabric.

The ride itself didn't take very long; she was surprised when the Mansion came into view only minutes later.  
The carriage drove up the driveway, coming to a halt directly in front of the large wooden portal.  
Another guy in a suit opened the door and offered his hand in assistance.  
As soon as she was back on safe ground, he bowed and directed her towards the portal.  
In the shadows to its right and left two men dressed in equal fashion were stood. As she walked towards them they bowed as well and opened the doors.  
There were no noises to be heard from the outside however the second the double doors opened, music voices and the sound of glasses clinking filled the air.  
Elena entered, taking in her surrounding in awe. It looked nothing like it had been this morning.

The entire hall was flooded in golden light.  
There were people in fancy dresses and suits everywhere holding champagne flutes chatting joyously.

She had been too caught up in this sparkling, glittering view to notice a young woman dressed like the one who had picked her up approaching her.

"Good evening Miss. Would you like me to take your stole and purse to the wardrobe?" She offered.  
Elena smiled warmly and gave her the stole. For a second she thought it might be better to hold on to her purse but then again it would only bother her and upon seeing the reassuring smile on the woman's face she gave it to her too.

"Yes thank you."

Thank you, have a nice evening." with that she was gone.

Elena looked around once again, searching for familiar faces. Before she could make out any she felt a presence next to her. Turning, she discovered Kol right beside her.  
He wore a simple black tux with a white dressing shirt and a black bow tie.  
His dark eyes sparkled contently.  
"Good evening, love" he greeted her warmly taking her glove covered right hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "You look stunning."  
Elena had a hard time suppressing her blush.  
"Good evening Kol. Thanks for the compliment; I happened to find this exquisite dress on my porch!" She winked. "Remind me to thank the person who was so generous."  
Kol smiled amusedly "I will."  
"You don't look that bad yourself by the way."  
"I know" he smirked.

* * *

Any thoughts?

Let me know! R&R :)


	8. Chapter 8

hey there,

I am so sorry for the delay but Kol's death (I still can't believe it!) kind of knocked me down...but I can promise you, He'll live in my story! :) As you requested a different story line for the prom it took me a while to figure something out, I hope you like it.

Special thanks (as always) to:

**wileby**

**Odyka**

**skabir33**

**McKee**

**WhatWhat123**

**lapislazuli101**

**Nicole0203**

**Thera-Rocklynn**

**serina1944**

This is the longest chapter so far! Yay!

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Kol led her to the bar that had been set up at the far end of the hall.  
"What would you like to drink, love?"  
Elena looked around, everyone held flutes of champagne. "I think I'll go with Champagne, too" she said.  
He turned to the bartender -another compelled human- and within seconds they had their drinks.

Kol held up his glass. "Cheers, to a wonderful evening!" he said, smiling at her.  
She returned the smile warmly, holding her glass up to clink it with his. "Cheers. To a wonderful evening." After a moment of thinking she added, "And to new friendships!"

The champagne was delicious - of course, what else was to expect on a family party like this. They enjoyed a moment of silence, both still smiling. Originally, Elena had planned on thanking Kol in person but now that she stood with him, she didn't really know how to start.  
In a moment of peace she would have to finally sort out her feelings because the nervousness she felt on the one hand and the complete safety and assurance on the other were slowly driving her mad.

"Uhm..." she started not meeting his eye yet, "I wanted to thank you, for the invitation and all..." she took another deep breath, raising her gaze to meet his for a moment before looking away again. "But most of all for the beautiful dress. You didn't really have to do this, you know...I have dresses and all..." she continued rambling until she felt Kol touching her arm. Involuntarily, she looked up, meeting his eyes again.

"Elena. You are most welcome." His eyes sparkled in this unique way they always did when he was genuine about something.  
"By the way it's me who takes most advantage of you having such a dress" he paused for a moment. "I get the honor of being accompanied by the most beautiful girl", he said and she instinctively knew that he meant it.

Plucking up courage, she leaned closer to him, hugging him briefly. "Thank you", she whispered, smiling genuinely. With her face so close to his neck, she could smell his divine after shave. God, smelling so good should be forbidden.

Kol returned her smile and for a moment she wondered when in the last few months she had had to smile so many times. Contrary to what Damon had said earlier, Kol was everything but bad for her.

"Honestly, I am happy you agreed to come. It's not like you have a reason to do so." he admitted.

Elena shot him a curious glance. "Why should I have said no? You're my friend; I wouldn't have let you attend your family's prom alone."

"Yeah, my family...a bunch of murdering vampires, almost all of them responsible for either your or your loved one's deaths. And you're here, without protection of any kind. You really must trust us." he muttered under his breath.

She shook her head. "You're looking at it the wrong way. I don't trust your family, I trust you to be honest about your intentions and until now you haven't proven me wrong, so no need for moodiness. Let's enjoy tonight, okay?", she tried her best to cheer him up. Regarding some issues he started showing similarities with Stefan.

"You're right, love. I haven't really got the chance to welcome everyone and I just saw the mayor arrive. Would you like to come or would you rather look around for friends?" he asked.

As she didn't really feel like facing Mayor Lockwood right now, she answered "No, go ahead, I'll find Elijah. Rebekah won't murder me on the stairs, right?"

Kol laughed. "No she won't. Don't worry. Elijah will have a short address soon to welcome everyone. I hope you'll share the opening dance with me?" he said not without a hint of insecurity.

"Why, of course!" she grinned, happy to see he steadily drifted away from a less than happy mood.

He briefly took her champagne-flute-free hand, squeezing it gently. "See you soon, love."  
Then he disappeared into the crowd.

Elena let her gaze wander over the people present in the hall. She recognized almost everyone. People from the council with their families, mostly. The Mikaelson really made an effort to have a proper introduction to town.  
Her champagne flute was already empty so went back to the bar to get rid of it.  
However, before she could go to find Elijah, she heard a dark voice behind her.

"Elena Gilbert, I presume."

She turned around, only to be faced with a dark-haired, tall man. He wore a suit similar to Kol's, a dressing shirt and a vest underneath.  
Judging his features, she could guess who this was.

"I am Finn Mikaelson" he introduced himself, taking two freshly filled champagne flutes offering her one of it. Irritated, she took it.

"Hello", she said awkwardly, not entirely sure about how to react. She stretched out her hand and he took it without hesitation. Just like Kol, he brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." he said smoothly.

Elena smiled weakly. "I am not entirely sure yet whether that counts for both sides" she answered before she could stop herself. _'What the hell are you thinking?'_ she mentally scolded herself. Insulting wasn't the best way to make it out of this place safely.

Fortunately, Finn chuckled amusedly.  
"Rest assured I have no interest whatsoever to harm you."

"Then the pleasure is all mine." she smiled at him.

Before he could say anything, another voice rang through the hall. "Ehh...if everyone could gather, please?" Elijah.  
Finn shot her a last smile. "Excuse me." He quickly left the bar, joining Elijah and the rest of his siblings on the staircase.

While Elijah gave a short speech, explaining the reason for the prom, Elena's gaze travelled to Kol standing a few steps behind him.  
He still held his champagne flute, a polite smile on his lips but otherwise he didn't really seem all too interested in what Elijah was saying. Not that she was in particular.  
Seeing all the Mikaelsons united made their resemblance stand out even more.  
On the top of the staircase, she discovered a woman in a simple yet elegant dark evening gown. She was middle-aged and with her dark blonde hair she reminded Elena a lot of someone, she just couldn't put her finger on it yet.  
Her gaze went back to the Mikaelsons. All brothers wore similar black suits and vests, only Klaus wore a white vest and bow tie. . Family relations clearly shown in the way of dressing, she couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy, the fact that he didn't belong to the family, subtly displayed to everyone.  
However that lasted only for a second, she quickly reminded herself that Klaus was the most powerful being on earth, if he decided to wear a white tie there was nothing for her to dwell on. And since when did she have that kind of thoughts towards the man who killed her?  
_'Since he saved your life...' _the small voice in her head piped in.

Before she could think any more of it, she noticed people around her taking up their conversations again, some of them walking away.  
A look to the Original Family showed her they were descending the stairs as well, Kol walking directly towards her.  
_Damn, she had zoned out again. _

As soon as he reached her, he held out his hand. "I believe you promised me a dance, love..."

Remembering their chat at the bar, she smiled, taking his hand. "I did, indeed."  
He linked arms with her and guided her to a contiguous room.  
It was a huge ballroom with light brown parquet and white wainscoting with dark brown ornaments.  
Kol led her to stand behind the row of couples, it kind of reminded her of the Miss Mystic pageant only that the couples didn't face each other but would face another couple once they made a turn towards the middle of the room.  
As she looked over her shoulder, she saw Finn coming to a halt a few steps behind them. Next to him was a tall dark-haired woman she had never seen in her life.  
He flashed her a quick smile before she turned back around.  
It was just then that she realized she had no idea of the choreography. If they were to dance in this group there had to be one, right?

Kol felt her sudden nervousness and took her hands in his to guide them into the right position - just in time when the music started to play. "Don't worry, I have the lead" he whispered reassuringly.  
In time they began to walk forward in a moderate speed. After a few beats they turned around to face the couples on the opposite side.  
Still not entirely sure of what to do, Elena almost missed the part in which they bowed and when she looked at the people facing her, she nearly tripped.  
It wasn't Elijah who shocked her, although he looked really handsome even for his terms, no it was Rebekah who danced with none other than Matt.  
Before she could even think of contemplating what she just saw, Kol pulled her forward into the space that was left between the two couples.  
Once they had switched places, Kol spun her around into a dancing position.  
Fortunately, Elena knew how to waltz, otherwise this could have been a real disaster but Kol still led her perfectly.  
While spinning past the other couples, she caught a glimpse of Caroline's blonde hair and on a second glance she recognized her to dance with Klaus. To her own surprise she didn't feel any anger or shock boiling up in her. After all, she had no right to say anything about her friend being with Klaus when she herself was currently in the arms of another Original brother.  
When it was time to switch partners, she turned under Kol's raised hand and directly in someone else's waiting arms.  
Looking up, she saw Elijah smiling down at her. They continued waltzing through the room. She couldn't deny that he smelled divine but unlike former times when she had felt a certain attraction towards him, his characteristic smell of cologne made her feel safe. Again she had to think of how happy she was that he was back.  
At the beginning she had been a little tense as she didn't want to screw up, a little impatiently waiting for the moment when she was spun into someone else's arms -hopefully Kol's- but when she realized it wasn't to come, she relaxed.  
Elijah led her through the room expertly, making her feel like a much better dancer than she actually was.

When the music finished he spun her one last time and let go of her. He bowed slightly and she quickly curtseyed then they linked arms and he led her back to the hall.

As they reached the bar, he asked "What would you like to drink?"  
Elena simply shrugged; she didn't really feel like drinking alcohol as she hadn't had dinner this night.  
"Champagne?" he offered and she nodded. Why not...  
They clinked glasses and after a few sips, he said "Would you mind me leaving you? I'd like to speak to my mother. Kol will be here any second."  
She smiled. "Of course not. I'll catch you later." She waved him off as he disappeared.

Only moments later she felt someone appear behind her. Her lips pulled up in a smile, thinking it was Kol but when she turned around her eyes made contact with a piercing blue stare. Damon.

"Now what did I tell you about coming here?" he scolded her without any kind of introduction.  
He came closer and upon sensing his attempt to drag her away, she said in a warning tone.  
"If you try anything I'll scream!"

Damon just scoffed. "Yeah right. Because you're oh so scared of me..."

Elena sighed. How did it come to this? "These days I actually am. You changed, you're not yourself anymore and in your attempt to save me from whatever danger you seem to see, you actually are the one to put me in danger. Just stop it!"

It was a strange feeling, being afraid of Damon. Damon was supposed to be her friend, her savior, someone she trusted completely.

"I am not. Your obsession with that murderous family is the danger. What did they do to charm you into defending them? I mean Caroline is here to distract Klaus but you? How can you forget what they did to you, to us? Klaus killed you for God's sake!"

She looked around nervously, trying to spot Kol. Why wasn't he coming?  
"I didn't forget anything and I am not here with Klaus. I am here with Kol who hasn't been anything but kind with me. And for Klaus killing me, well that argument is kinda old, I am still here and he saved my life, so this isn't up for discussion anymore. Period!"

Damon shook his head. "We're leaving. Come." The second he tried to lay hands on her arm, there was a tall figure stepping in his way.

"I can't remember you being on the guest list. Sorry but this is a private party."

Elena immediately recognized Kol's appearance from behind and sighed in relief.  
Damon growled but he knew it would be a really bad idea to cause havoc in the middle of the hall. He turned around with a last warning glance towards her and left.

As soon as he was through the main door, Kol turned back to her, examining her closely.  
"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I am just annoyed. Where were you, Elijah said you were to be here in a few seconds?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I saw you discussing and didn't want to step in immediately. Only if you needed me."

She nodded in comprehension.

"I know you can fend for yourself. At least most times." he added with a smirk.

The rest of the evening went by in a blur. Elena relaxed more and more as she realized there were no ulterior motives hidden or anything of that matter. She spent most of her time with Kol, chatting and dancing, learning a lot about him even though the conversations weren't that profound. She even found herself clinking glasses with Klaus and Rebekah but that had probably only been for the sake of completeness.

It was already close to midnight when she finally had the chance to speak to Caroline. Inside, she was dying to hear all about her and Klaus but hadn't got an opportunity to.  
Now they were sitting on a bench close to the entrance, looking at the fountain in the middle of the Mikaelson driveway. Both had taken their stoles outside as it was positively freezing but of course Elena felt the cold much more than her vampire friend.

"So tell me, how was your date with Klaus so far?"

"It wasn't a date!" Caroline corrected. "We didn't really talk a lot or anything."

A smile crept up her face. "Sure, Care…" She trailed. "That's why he bought you a dress and looked at you as if you were the 8th miracle on earth."

The blonde girl just scoffed. "Please. And what is it with you and Kol? He did the same. Or did you happen to find that dress in your closet?

"No I didn't." She admitted. "But Kol and I are friends. Which I believe cannot be said for you two."

Caroline shrugged. "I am not sure of what to think. I mean he is Klaus for God's sake."

"And yet...?"

She sighed. "And yet he's charming...and that damn accent is killing me!"

Elena laughed. "Yeah I know that feeling. Same with Kol. But Klaus seemed to be quite nice in the last days..."

Caroline raised her eyebrows at this. "Since when do you find positive things to say about Klaus?" She asked barely capable of hiding her surprise and shock.

"Long story. However I think it would be way too hypocritical even for my terms if I judged you while I am here with Kol.."

"True. Which leads me to my actual question... Are you really that unaware of Kol's attraction to you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you serious? You're telling me that Klaus admires me but don't see the way your 'friend' looks at you?" Caroline looked at her friend incredulously.  
"What does it matter? I can't use any more boy trouble so I don't even go there. Aren't you supposed to be Team Stefan anyway?"

The blonde vampire scoffed. "I was. Before he tried to drive you off the Wickery Bridge! Until Kol harms someone he has my blessing."

Elena wrapped herself tighter into the stole. Cold shivers crept up her spine.  
"It doesn't matter for now..."  
She looked around checking for any possible unwanted listeners.  
At first she didn't notice her friend's attention deviate from their conversation.

" Let's get inside okay?"

But Caroline didn't react. She had her eyes closed, concentrating on something Elena couldn't perceive.  
Not wanting to distract her, she kept quiet, waiting impatiently but her own senses on alert.

Only seconds later, the sound of a door bursting open filled the air.  
The main entrance was already open so she searched for the source of the noise.  
On the first floor was a huge balcony and that seemed to be where the noises came from.  
By now she heard voices yelling at each other but it was too dark for her to see anything.

Caroline had opened her eyes in shock. Obviously she recognized the voices. She shared a quick look with her friend but saw only confusion in her human eyes.

Before she could utter a word, a movement caught their eyes. Something fell over the balustrade and hit the floor hard.  
Elena gasped in shock as she realized that it wasn't a thing. It was a person and considering her chances she could take an educated guess on either the person who fell down or the person who had thrown the other off.  
Before she could think further someone sprang from the balcony and landed on the person still lying on the floor.

"LEAVE her alone!"

Both Caroline and her had rose from their bench in shock. For Elena, it was too dark to recognize who it was in the end but Caroline did. Not bothering to gather the hem of her floor-length dress, she sped towards the struggling pair but before she reached them, a loud crack ripped through the cold air. Caroline stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the scene before her.  
The person at the bottom had stopped struggling, the man on top rose slowly, only now noticing that he had an audience.  
"What...?" was all that Caroline could utter.

Elena had followed her slowly and once she was close enough to see, she let out a gasp.

"Damon? What are you -" she stopped as she recognized the person on the floor.  
The dark hair, the perfectly tailored tuxedo...

"KOL?" she cried rushing towards the body laying on the floor almost tripping over her own dress.  
Damon tried to step in her way but this time Caroline was fast enough to react. She pushed him away, so strongly he actually stumbled back.  
For a second she feared he would snap and attack her. If he were to, there was no chance she would stand a fight.  
Fortunately however, Elena's cry had alerted everyone with supernatural hearing in the mansion and the front doors flew open.  
Just in time for everyone coming through to see how Damon rose to push Caroline out of his way.

Klaus had Damon pinned on the floor before anyone else could move. The younger vampire growled and tried to get up but he was no match to the Original.

Elijah joined Elena who was currently kneeling beside Kol's body. He touched his neck, immediately feeling the broken bone but apart from that he couldn't detect any injury.

"He'll be fine." he announced loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Shame." Damon muttered under his breath. Klaus hit his head hard against the floor making him wince in pain.  
Caroline stood a few steps behind Klaus watching the scene unfolding before her in worry.

"Damon! What the hell is wrong with you?", Elena asked, a desperate tone in her voice.

"No Elena, what the hell is wrong with YOU?" he snapped back, raising his voice. "What happened that you switched sides so easily? Bonding with the people who are responsible for your misery? Did I not do enough for you that you would let them kill me in a heartbeat?!"

"You don't get it, do you?" the brunette inquired, trying to hide the hurt she felt.  
"I love you Damon, I'd do anything to make sure you're safe despite everything YOU have done. Does that not count?"

Being Damon, he ignored her question and resorted to staring at everyone around him with murderous glances.

Finn and Rebekah stood close to the door, effectively blocking the view. They weren't worried about their brother, he was a vampire after all but they didn't want to have to compel any unwelcome spectators but they didn't care about the drama between the doppelganger and her puppy - like Rebekah liked to refer to the elder Salvatore - either.

Elijah straightened himself only to offer Elena a hand who gladly accepted it. He pulled her up and laid his hand on the small of her back.  
"You're okay?"

She simply nodded, still shaking a bit.

Then he proceeded and turned around to his remaining siblings. "Niklaus please make sure our guest leaves. He caused enough havoc tonight. And if you can, without killing him in the process." Elijah's tone was stern but not commanding; he knew how to talk to his brother.  
Klaus rose and pulled Damon with him. "I'll try." Then he sped away.

"Finn, Rebekah, would you tell mother not to worry? Explain what happened and make sure no one watched us. I'll take care of Kol."  
His sister nodded and turned around, walking through the entrance at a human speed, her brother close on her heels.

"Elena, Caroline, why don't you go back inside and get a drink. I'll be with you in no time."

Without another word he bend down to his brother laying on the floor and then - too fast for human eyes to see - sped away with him.

Elena and Caroline walked back into the mansion, both straightening out their dresses before stepping over the threshold.

"Trust Damon to ruin a perfectly peaceful evening." The blonde vampire cursed.

"I really don't understand him" Elena sighed, "how could this happen within days...?"

Caroline let out a bitter laugh. "How delusional you can be sometimes...Of course he's defending his territory."

The dark-haired girl looked at her friend in exasperation. "I am no territory!" She stated, trying to keep her voice down.

"Obviously, Damon doesn't see that. He's way too possessive if you ask me..." The blonde shook her head in disapproval. "Anyway, I need a drink!"

Together they went straight to the bar. Luckily the bartender gave them Tequila without further asking.  
Both downed their drinks rather unladylike and Caroline quickly proceeded to Bourbon. Elena however had to stop after the second shot. Being human AND a lightweight didn't exactly help to prevent public humiliation after drinking.

Fortunately, Elijah chose that moment to return to the girls.  
"I hope you both are fine?" he inquired only receiving a nod in response.  
"Caroline, Niklaus will be here shortly. For Kol however I must say that he won't be able to join us tonight. I brought him to his room."

"Thank you, Elijah." Elena said, barely able to hide her disappointment.

Indeed, it took Klaus only minutes to show up.  
His tux didn't have a single wrinkle, indicating that Damon hadn't put up a fight.  
Inwardly, Elena hoped that the Original hadn't seriously hurt him; she knew what Klaus was capable of, after all.  
The Hybrid seemed to notice her worries and said jovially, "Don't frown, love, your Salvatore darling is just fine. I only repaid him for my brother by taking him out. You should be unbothered for the remainder of the night."

She couldn't help but shoot him a grateful smile. "Thanks."

Then he continued like nothing had happened. "Elijah, Elena, if you excuse me and Caroline for a moment, I'd like to show her something. Love, would you accompany me?"

The two girls exchanged a quick look and Elena smiled encouragingly at her friend, then she replied, "Of course. See you later."

After they had disappeared, Elijah turned to her and briefly caressed her arm. "Elena. If you don't feel like staying I can drive you home, alright?"

She shook her head but leaned into his touch for the briefest moment.

"I am really sorry for how this evening turned out. You shouldn't have to put up with such things..." He continued.

The brunette raised her eyes to lock with his. "It wasn't your fault. If it was anyone's fault, it was mine. I feel guilty for dragging Kol into this. And regarding your offer, thank you..."

"...but I'll stay."

* * *

What do you think? R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

hey there! Yes, you are enot mistaken, I am back! :)

I am sorry it took so long, I had a MASSIVE writer's block and with all the school stuff going on...well you know what I am talking about.

This is shorter than most of the chapters (~2300 words). I got the advise to shorten them to have a regular update and I will try to follow it - thanks to the Guest reviewer who helped me there. :)

I was asked whether the lacking updates were because of the number of reviews, OF COURSE NOT! It was really just a writers block :)

I want to thank all the people who reviewed so kindly:

**3 Guests, gab5799buzz, **

especially my continued supporters:

**serina1944, lapislazuli101, whatwhat123 and wileby**

and **Guest13579** who wrote the cutest review I have ever recieved!

**THANK YOU!**

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

An hour later, Elena found herself in a plush armchair next to Kol's king-size bed. His body laid there lifeless and even though she knew she had no reason to, she was worried. More, she felt guilty. He didn't deserve to get caught up in her drama and miss the first family reunion celebration in over a thousand years.  
He had done everything to make this evening special, even bought this beautiful dress which currently crumpled in the chair, the corsage making it hard for her to breathe. It wasn't made to sit in after all...but she couldn't bring herself to care right now. The developments of the last days occupied every part of her mind.

She hadn't even noticed the figure leaning in the door frame for several minutes, silently watching her before it disappeared again. Of course Esther had checked up on her son, realizing that any plan she might have had with the doppelganger vanished into thin air the second she saw her with Kol. There was no way she would ever agree to the witch's plan.

Time went by but none of the siblings questioned her decision to stay. Elijah had stopped by to bring her some water, knowing she wasn't in for any food but apart from that they left her alone. Kol would be with them in no time so why would they worry but Elena still wasn't accustomed to that.  
Moreover, she had seen her vampire friends with broken necks, they usually healed more quickly and they were no Originals.

After what seemed like hours to her, there was a soft knock on the door and she heard someone coming in. Turning her head she saw it was Klaus.  
"Still out I see...?" he commenced, stepping closer. Then he placed a pile on the bed and continued, "Rebekah had me give this to you."

Taking a closer look, Elena recognized a few neatly folded clothes. "Thanks."

Klaus made no attempt to leave, instead he watched his younger brother.

"Why do you think he is still out?" she asked after a while, focusing on Kol.

"I suppose despite being back for a few days now, he still hasn't regained all of his strength..." he answered honestly.  
"Speaking of strength...you really should eat something if you plan on staying the night."

Elena averted her gaze from the lifeless body and looked up to Klaus in a questioning manner.

"Come on, I can literally sense your empty stomach. Kol will be out for a few hours at least. It's up to you but I'll be in the kitchen..." he trailed. With a last glance on his brother, he turned around and left the room.

Even though she certainly had lost her appetite for the rest of the night she felt the slight pain in her stomach. Her last meal had been pizza last night, no wonder she had felt the Tequila immediately.  
Picking up the pile of clothes she went to where she remembered to be the bathroom to change. Technically it was not necessary, she was 'alone' in the room after all but she felt safer in a place where not everyone would just step in.

With great difficulty she unzipped her dress only then realizing she had nowhere to place it. Until she discovered a few hooks behind the door, deciding that they would have to do for now.  
Rebekah had chosen a pair of tight, white sweatpants, a pink training top that had integrated bra-cups ('_how thoughtful'_) and a black cardigan.  
It felt awkward to wear Rebekah's clothes but the strangest thing was the pair of warm white socks she had stuffed in the pile. Although thinking about it was a very good idea, considering she only brought nylons and high heels.  
Checking her appearance in one of the large mirrors, Elena decided she looked good enough to face any inhabitant of the mansion, hoping however all guests would have been gone by now.

Returning to the bedroom she saw Kol still laying there unmoved. She stepped closer, only now noticing the slightly disturbed expression on his face that somehow contradicted to the ever present smirk that still faintly played on his lips.  
Before she could help herself, she bent down and stroked over his tousled hair. He really looked innocent right now.  
Closing her eyes for a moment, she prevented herself from going down that line of thought and stepped back and without another look, she left the room.

Downstairs she found the hall to be empty. No one was in sight, not even the servants to clean up. The bar and the decoration were still set up and there were glasses and bottles of champagne standing around.  
For a second she wondered about where to find Klaus but then she heard the rattling of dishes close by and on turning into that direction she noticed an opened door.

The kitchen was giant for a place that matter-of-factly didn't need one.  
It was all modern with chromed gimmick and marble floor and table. It looked like it was straight from a luxurious A-celebrity designer catalogue. Which it probably was.  
Klaus stood behind the stove, cooking something.  
_'Wait a sec'_, she blinked, taking in the scene in front of her.

"Something wrong love?" he asked mockingly.

"You're missing the apron" she said boldly, wondering about when she had gotten that brave. Fortunately, Klaus only chuckled.

"Sautéed noodles fine by you?" he made the question sound like a statement but she let it slip. After all, this was Klaus cooking for her. '_Find the mistake in that phrase...'_  
So she just nodded. She liked noodles.

He motioned for her to sit on one of the bar stools which she gladly did, she couldn't hold up for long anymore.  
Elena sat down, keeping her eyes straight on Klaus; she still didn't like having him in her back.  
Looking at him she realized that she felt nothing.

Simply nothing.

She remembered all too well the unbelievable hatred she used to feel as he seemed to be the source of all evil in her life but now it was just...nothing.

Before she could put any more thought in it, Klaus walked around the counter and set a plate in front of her.  
"Thanks" she said trying to hide her suspicious look.  
Of course he knew what she suspected and demonstratively put his own plate with the rest of the noodles on the far side of the table.

Carefully she took a fork-full - not entirely sure of what to think.  
Contrary to her beliefs it tasted awesome. They were crispy and well-flavored and were exactly the right thing to eat right now. For the moment she decided to put the thought of Klaus and cooking in the back of her mind. It was just too strange...

"You know, it's funny actually..." he began after a few bites.

Elena looked up.

"...how you instinctively feel reassured when you see me eat the same dish when I could easily mix in the deadliest poison without harming myself..."

Immediately, she stopped chewing, looking at the Original in shock.

He smirked. "Don't worry love. It was simply an observation."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, you certainly have a talent to make your words sound like everything else but what you actually meant."

Klaus shrugged, not really caring and continued to eat.  
Deciding that dwelling on the weirdness of Klaus eating normal food was too much for tonight, she returned her attention to the noodles. However, every bite reminded her of how delicious it was and she couldn't hold back the question,  
"Where did you learn cooking like this?"

The vampire looked up meeting her eye. "I am a vampire, love." he said as if it explained everything.

"Who doesn't need to eat human food which brings us back to my question." Elena shot back.

"Fair point, love. Do you like it?"

"It's awesome. But you should stop with that love-thing, reserve it for Caroline."

Klaus chuckled. "I think she isn't very fond of it..."

Before she could stop herself, Elena exclaimed, "Of course she doesn't tell you, but I know that she secretly likes it!"  
Quickly she covered her lips with her hand, wishing she hadn't said that out loud.

"Good to know..."

Elena glared at him. "Forget that I have said this!"

Klaus shrugged, giving her an innocent smile.

_'Weird day',_ the brunette thought. Who would have guessed that the vampire had this kind of smile in his repertoire?

After they had finished their midnight snack, Elena stood up preparing to get back upstairs.  
"Thank you for cooking for me" she said with a small smile. Despite everything that happened tonight, she still felt uncomfortable with such words around him.

"You're welcome" he said ever so friendly but the easiness she had experienced only moments earlier was gone.

Before she could retreat to Kol's room he called for her once more.

"I believe this is yours." he said, pointing towards the counter.

Taking a closer look she spotted her purse. _'Oh my God, my phone!' _She cringed at the thought of missed calls and texts.  
Quickly she unlocked it to check on them. Luckily, the only missed calls were from Damon, which she chose to ignore.  
Caroline had texted her that Damon was back among 'the living' and pretty mad and asked for an update.  
Elena typed an answer, before looking up to meet Klaus' eye.

"Damon's awake again." she informed him. "You might want to check up on Caroline, she said he was quite angry."  
For the briefest of moments she saw worry in his eyes but it was quickly replaced by a poker face.

He nodded and Elena left the kitchen to return upstairs. It wasn't that she didn't worry about Caroline, she did and highly so, but there was only so much she could do against an angry Damon. Klaus was - and she hated to admit that - probably the best bet she had at the moment.

Klaus watched after his doppelganger for a moment. He didn't know what had ridden him into playing cook for her. Of course he needed a healthy blood bank but the little act she had pulled with his brother had made him see a glimpse of a side he hadn't noticed like that beforehand.  
Of course he knew that she was all big-hearted and what not and cared way too deeply for people -the dead and the living- but until now he had never seen this side towards someone he was close to as well.  
He enjoyed the way she cared about Kol even though it was kind of unnecessary.

He stopped himself before he could think any more of this business, it was too distracting. After all he had places to be.  
Without another thought he left and sped towards the sheriff's house.

Back in Kol's room, Elena saw him, lifeless on the bed. Klaus was right, it probably would take some time for him to return.  
For a while she just stood there watching him until her aching feet made her sit down. This time she chose his bed because in the long run the chair was just too uncomfortable.

Also now that all the adrenaline and anger were gone she felt her body tiring.  
Cross-legged she sat on the other side of the bed just close enough to touch him but without invading his personal space.  
Elena watched him intently, looking out for the slightest movement even though she knew there wasn't any to expect right now.  
It also gave her the chance to examine him all over. She liked to take in his appearance without giving the impression to stare. He probably didn't care all too much.

After what seemed like hours she thought she had seen something. A twitch of his finger?  
She scooted closer and watched out for any other move. But there was none.  
Carefully she took his hand but his skin was as cold and lifeless as a stone.

Yawning she checked her phone. It was almost two a.m.  
"Oh Kol why can't you just wake up..." She mused, her hand never leaving his.  
Even though his hand was ice cold it felt somehow nice to hold it.

Sitting there she wondered about why exactly she was doing this.  
What made her stay in a house full of Originals on her own? She even had dinner with Klaus!  
Inwardly she knew the answer.  
She felt guilty for what happened. She felt responsible for Damon's actions.

Why couldn't these thoughts leave her alone? Was it too much to ask?  
Once again she remembered Klaus advice to sleep while Kol was out.  
Feeling the tiredness in her bones she decided to follow it. Maybe the morning would come faster this way.  
Stretching out beside Kol - of course in a decent distance she cuddled into the soft pillow.  
Lying on her side she kept her eyes on Kol's profile, secretly admiring it before closing them and drifting off to sleep.

Her sleep was short and surprisingly dreamless. Despite everything she felt rested when she awoke, feeling warm rays of sun tickling her nose.  
Opening her eyes she saw immediately that she wasn't at home but it took her several moments to recall the last night.  
It came all crashing down on her and for a second she wished to return to her peaceful morning bliss.  
Then she remembered whose bed she was laying in.

Kol!

She turned around but the bed beside her was empty.  
Her heart skipped a beat at the realization that he had to be awake.  
What would he think seeing her in his bed? The thought made her blush in embarrassment. That was so inappropriate!

"Morning love!"

* * *

So what do you think? :) R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

So here we are again! I try to be quicker with the updates now that school's out but I can't promise anything.

I was amazed by the response to Chapter 9 - it really made my day. There isn't that much to happed this chapter but as it is "quite" long and would definitely get an over-length I thought I'd just cut in right here.

As I am still not entirely sure where this leads to, I am more than open for ideas! Please PM me Can you imagine that this day is only like the 4th day of their acquaintanceship? :)

Anyways, thanks to all the reviewers!

**Eby Mikaelson, bexxii86, lovelivegymnastics, Guest, Kolenalover **and **Alexas98**

And of course my most loyal reviewers:

**WhatWhat123,lapislazuli101, serina1944 and Guest13579**

_**Enjoy reading!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Completely and utterly shocked, Elena stared at where the warm voice was coming from.

Kol stood in the doorway, carrying two steaming mugs of coffee. His clothes indicated that he had been awake for a while, he had changed into dark fitting jeans and a grey Henley shirt and his hair was still damp from showering. Why the hell hadn't she heard any of that?

Of course he noticed her surprise, his eyes sparkled in amusement.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, obviously delighted by having rendered her mute.

Elena ran her hand through her messy hair. "Yes I have. But it would be far more interesting to return the question to you...?" she said, trying her best to hide the embarrassment.

Kol chuckled. "Well, I must've slept in the wrong position, my neck aches a little."

Despite his obvious amusement, the guilt started boiling up inside of her.

"Listen, I am so-" she started but he never let her finish. In a split second he sat directly in front of her.

"Hush! It wasn't your fault." he smiled reassuringly.

His proximity to her and his finger on her lips were very distracting. How did he do that?

"Nik told me about your worries. And even though I think it's really cute, stop. I am a big boy!" His lips twisted into a cocky smirk while his index finger remained on her chin.

"However I'm still happy you stayed. Gave me a memorable sight upon waking up..."

Elena lowered her gaze, unable to hold his. Only now she realized her legs were still covered with a blanket. Strange, she certainly hadn't had one when she laid down...

"Since when are you up?" she asked, trying to get to a less disturbing topic.

"About an hour." Kol shrugged. "I couldn't bring myself to wake you."

Looking out, she realized that the sun was pretty high in the sky for mornings.

"What time is it anyway?"

Again, he shrugged. "Who cares?"

Groaning she looked around and found her phone on the night stand.

11:23.

Almost noon. So much for school.

"I guess we're not being good students today..." she said.

Kol leaned back stretching out on the bottom of the bed. He certainly was a tall guy but the bed was large enough for him to only reach from the left to the right when he stretched out his arms.

"Nope. But I wouldn't have let you attend school today anyway."

"And why is that?"

"From what I gathered you've had enough drama yesterday, you deserve a break. It's too late anyway..."

"So what do you suggest?" Elena asked, challenging him.

"I suggest... coffee then later on cooking, maybe a movie...you know just a day off..." he trailed.

"So another nice day with the Original Family..." she sighed.

Kol, who had supported his weight on his lower arms as he laid back, looked taken aback.

"Would you like to go home?" he asked, his tone strange.

"No! Yes...No... I don't know..." she relaxed into the pillow, staring up to the ceiling. She didn't even know what her problem was. Her first reaction was still to get away from this family but taking the happenings of last night into account, she had to reverse that opinion. Apart from the fact that she hadn't met Esther in person, there was no one in this house she had to fear.

How crazy that sounded.

She remembered her conversation with Klaus, it was still more than awkward but he had made his point clear. He needed her - alive and human - which made her pretty safe. Rebekah lend her the clothes, she probably didn't want to kill her at present even though it might be a good idea to apologize.

Finn wasn't a matter either and Elijah...well he and Kol were the people she enjoyed the most right now.

Kol sat up and watched her intently, waiting for a response.

Elena took a deep breath. "You know what, your proposition sounds wonderful. I'd love to spend some more time with you..." her last sentence came out with a little hesitation. Not because she didn't mean it but because she didn't know whether it was appropriate to say.

Looking up slowly she met Kol's eye, who smiled happily at her. "So do I." he whispered leaning closer.

She held her breath.

With a smug smile he reached past her, grabbing the two mugs of coffee, offering her one.

"Coffee?" he asked innocently.

She took it gratefully. Mentally she scolded herself for thinking of what she did. Why was she so damn attracted to him anyway? Why did she have this strange feeling whenever he was there? Of course she liked him but why did she feel so close to him after merely 3 days of actually knowing him?

They drank their cups in comfortable silence.

After a while she realized she was still wearing Rebekah's clothes and had nothing to change into. So she had to go home no matter what unless she wanted to stay in the sweat pants she slept in until tonight.

The thought of going home instead of staying with Kol made her groan.

Here she was actually safe from Damon's attack on her... at home it was like the Salvatores owned the place. Or at least it felt like it - judging by the way they walked in and out.

"What's the matter love?" Kol asked tentatively.

"I need to go home..." she sighed.

"And why is that may I ask?" he inquired unable to hide his disappointment.

"I only have the dress and this-" she gestured to her clothing. "And I need a shower and fresh clothing...I doubt Rebekah will let me borrow her precious designer jeans..."

His expression relaxed. "That's all? Well, here's another suggestion: Nik's new flame, Caroline is it? From what I gathered she will be stopping by later on as he wants to show her something...ask her to bring something over, she'll know what you need and then you can stay and shower here if you like..."

Elena stared at the vampire. Caroline was coming over? They definitely needed to have a little girls talk about Klaus mainly and maybe Kol...

"Isn't that a little complicated? It's much easier when I just change at home and return here."

"True. But after Damon's move last night I wouldn't want to see you facing him alone. He has access to your house and I bet he waits for a change to get to you another time already." Kol explained and Elena couldn't deny that she saw a point in this.

'_God, why is this so messed up?'_ she asked herself. Even when she was in bed with Kol, Damon found a way - indirectly or not - to interfere and destroy the moment. When did all of that get so out of hand? She still found it difficult to believe that she had to search for shelter in between the vampires who were thought responsible for this entire drama in the first place.

"Besides I get to spend the entire day with you..." Kol added sheepishly, looking up to her under his dark lashes.

And just like that the name Damon Salvatore was more or less wiped from her mind and her heart literally skipped a beat.

'_Get a grip!' _she scolded herself.

For a moment she felt the need to get home to think this over. This was not supposed to happen, she was not supposed to feel like this.

But the underlying desire that crept up in her was an entirely different thing. She wanted to act on it so badly it actually scared her.

Biting back a witty remark she leaned forward an inch, keeping her eyes straight on his.

"That sounds tempting..." she whispered.

A genuine smile spread over his lips and for a moment they just enjoyed looking at each other.

"So what was it that I heard about cooking...?" she inquired to break the silence.

Kol's smile only got wider and he sprang up from his bed offering her a hand.

"Always hungry there..." he taunted, grinning.

Taking no offence, she accepted his hand and he pulled her up.

"Salmon sounds appealing, too?"

Together they walked down into the kitchen.

It was empty but by now the servants had returned to the hall to clean up the last remainders of last night.

"They are all compelled, aren't they?" Elena asked, doing her best to keep the judgment out of her tone.

"No, Mother paid them - with Niklaus money of course." Kol explained.

Even though he tried very hard to make it sound careless, Elena noticed the underlying unrest and discontent.

"Well, he has enough, has he not?"

Kol snorted but bit back a comment. He wouldn't drag her in on this; she has more than enough on her plate - and maybe after all his siblings were right and he was just overreacting.

"So you actually know how to cook?" Elena asked as he took his place behind the counter, trying to lighten the mood.

He chuckled. "Why love? Do you have so little faith in me?" he clutched his chest in mock hurt. "Of course I do. One cannot live a 1000 years without picking up these skills. Only blood gets boring - trust me."

All of a sudden his sour mood was gone and he was once again his sunny, smiling self.

Laughing, she sat down on the bar stool she had already occupied last night and watched him intently.

In the bright sunlight floating in through the large windows, his skin looked much paler than normally and she noticed a lighter tone in his hair that made it shine in a golden tone.

'_Truly beautiful...'_ she thought before she realized it. Luckily she hadn't said it out loud.

Every time he shot her a glance, she felt her heart skip a beat.

Who was she kidding, she knew that he heard it. Also, even though her conscience told her differently, she didn't want to hide the attraction she felt. No matter how long they knew each other, matter-of-factly she felt better than she had in months and maybe it was true what she told Caroline. She didn't need boy trouble but Kol was furthest away from such trouble because with him, it didn't even seem to exist.

All the thinking and contemplating she went through - admittedly took place in her mind. Kol was straightforward, charming and honest. There were no complications, no rules she had to follow if she just let go. And Caroline was maybe right, too; maybe he did feel attraction towards her just like she did towards him.

And what would be the harm in following her feelings in that matter?

"...fine by you, love?" Kol's smooth voice interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Uhm...what? Sorry I was kinda out..." She shot him a sheepish look.

Kol chuckled. "So I noticed. I asked if spending the afternoon outside is fine by you. You might however want to text Caroline about bringing warm clothes for you. If not we can still watch movies..." He added a little unsureness leaking through.

"No! Outside sounds great!" Elena quickly intervened. "I just totally forgot to text her to bring anything." She reached into her pocket - realizing her phone had to be still upstairs.

"Uhm...I'll just go get my phone...be right back!" she explained and jumped from the stool.

"Alright love."

Elena managed to find the way back to his bedroom immediately and without running into anybody. Indeed her phone sat on the nightstand, just as she predicted it to be. She grabbed it and started typing a message while returning downstairs.

Not paying attention as to where she was going, it happened.

She bumped into somebody - hard. She nearly tripped but strong arms secured her.

"Oh my God, I am sorry!" she exclaimed before recognizing who she ran into.

"I thought we established the name-thing, fair Elena...?" Elijah chuckled.

She stared up at him in embarrassment. He made sure she stood safely on her two feet before letting go.

"How are you?" he asked as if nothing had happened.

"Fine and you?" she returned the question.

"Same. However I am glad that this night is over..."he trailed.

Elena understood what he meant. All the people weren't really his thing. She guessed he didn't feel like pretending much while is family was actually around for once.

"Yeah, I am sorry for the trouble. What Damon did -"

He interrupted her before she could go on any further.

"-was not your fault. I am glad you are here. You already know that your company is always welcome to me." he gave her an honest smile and she returned it wholeheartedly.

"So is yours to me." She admitted not breaking the eye-contact. Once again she was reminded on how much she had actually missed him.

When Elijah took out his phone and started typing something she was slightly irritated. That was kind of unlike him.

Suddenly her own phone buzzed and Elijah shot her an amused smile.

Checking it, she saw the new message from an unknown number.

~I think Kol values your company even more, seeing how touched he was by your staying. DON'T tell him I said this, just go for it!~

A grin spread on her face upon reading these lines and she nodded. Without thinking any further about it, she stood upon her tiptoes and gave Elijah a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you" she mouthed before turning around to walk down the stairs unaware of the content smile that spread on the oldest Original's lips.

* * *

SO what do you think? No big cliffhanger this time

R&R!

Till next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey there!

This chapter is a LITTLE longer again, I just couldn't bring myself to cut it, because after all there must be some plot and I get caught up in emotional tangles every time. Please tell me if that bothers you - or something else for that matter.

Thanks to those who reviewed/ favourited/ followed my story!

**Lapislazuli101**

**WhatWhat123**

**SwanQueen4055**

**Guest.**

**Guest13579**: Thanks for the flowers^^ We'll get there soon, I promise.

**Eby Mikaelson**: I am sorry for having forgotten to mention you last time! Thanks for reviewing continuely!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

An hour later, Elena found herself in the dining room, sitting at a table with the entire Original family and Caroline. Esther was still absent and honestly Elena found it more than strange that she had spent almost 2 days at the mansion without meeting this witch once.

However, her children didn't seem to care much, except for Rebekah maybe whom she caught gazing up to the head of the table as if she missed someone there.

Meeting Caroline's eye who sat on the opposite of the table between Klaus and Rebekah.

She couldn't wait to get some privacy to talk to her, she almost died from curiosity about what happened with the Original Hybrid.

The blonde Original acted nicely enough - which was kind of weird but Elena decided to accept it, the entire situation was simply weird but she would enjoy it as long as possible.

Sitting here with all the people she wanted dead at some point, relaxing in their company...she couldn't even begin to wrap her mind around it but maybe she didn't need to. Maybe she just had to accept it.

Elijah who sat to her right, maintained a light small-talk to everybody and with Kol on her left she exchanged amused looks every now and then.

As they all finished the lunch Kol had prepared with Elena's help, two waitresses entered to remove the dishes.

Honestly, Elena had tried to help with the food but it turned out she really wasn't talented when it came to cooking.

Everyone stood up from the table; Finn and Rebekah wordlessly left the room while Elijah stayed only to wish the girls a nice afternoon and say good bye.

It turned out Klaus planned on showing Caroline more of his art and Elena guessed that if it was only half as beautiful as the portrait she had seen in Kol's room, her friend would have a great day.

They disappeared soon thereafter and she couldn't help but notice the comfortable smile on the blonde's face and she was happy for her.

Absentmindedly she regarded her left hand. During lunch she had totally forgotten about the injury.

The bandage was still white and unstained indicating the wound wasn't as bad as it had seemed.

Kol followed her look and asked "Does it hurt, love?"

Elena shook her head. "No I am fine. I was just thinking about how different it is here..."

It was indeed. With Stefan blood had been a disturbing and even dangerous issue. She was certain that the Originals had sensed the blood underneath the bandage but no one had cared about it. It was refreshing.

"What do you mean?"

"Well no one tried to force feed me vampire blood so far to heal me or made a fuss about the cut ...I could get used to that .."

For a second Kol wanted to inquire when she had been forced to drink blood but decided he wouldn't want to risk spoiling the mood.

Instead he smiled and motioned for her to follow him.

"We'll resort to keeping you away from sharp knives in the future." He teased her alluding to her accident earlier in the kitchen.

Yes. Elena had actually managed to cut herself with a kitchen knife while chopping vegetables. In a house full of vampires.

How ironic is that?

Buts strangely enough it hadn't been an issue. Kol hadn't even flinched upon seeing her blood oozing from her finger. He had calmly advised her to wash it out under cold water and then had pressed some gauze onto the cut to stop the bleeding.

After wrapping it into a bandage, they had continued to cook with the difference that Kol didn't let her finish the chopping.

It turned out Kol was a brilliant cook just like his brother. The only thing Elena had to remind him of frequently was the usage of helpful electronic devices.

Kol's hand on the small of her back made her snap out of her thoughts. He led her back upstairs where he had placed the bag Caroline had brought with her.

"Why don't you change into something warmer?" he suggested as they reached his bedroom.

Elena simply nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. Caroline had thought of everything. In the large bag, she found her favourite boots, fresh underwear, a pair of skinny jeans, a black top and one of her favourite dark red sweaters that revealed a decent cleavage and matched her skin-tone beautifully. And of course most importantly, her coat.

Quickly, Elena changed into them, folding Rebekah's clothes and putting them into the bag instead. She wondered if she should take them home to do the laundry but decided to ask later on, with the blonde Original that would be the safer bet.

When she returned to the bedroom, she walked right in on Kol changing. As the morning before, he wore nothing but his pants low on his hips revealing his toned body.

Before he could catch her drooling all over his sight, she turned around, to give him some privacy - officially - but most of all to not risk the exposure of her desire that was totally fueled by such views.

However, Kol didn't seem to get it at all or he was mocking her which she hoped he didn't because the thought would hurt a lot.

Instead of just changing into his sweater and leaving her be, he walked towards where she was standing, reaching out for her shoulder.

"Hey what is it?" he asked, gently turning her back around.

Elena closed her eyes for a second, mentally calling herself together. He mustn't know that was for sure.

When she opened her eyes again, she was once again looking straight at Kol's abs.

"God, stop doing that!" she snapped.

Kol didn't move an inch. "Stop what?" he asked calmly.

"Stripping in front of me!" Elena didn't know why exactly he had such an impact on her but whenever he stood there like that, all she wanted was pushing him onto his bed and have her wicked way with him.

'_Do you even listen to yourself?'_ she scolded herself mentally. Normally she was the one with self-control but this guy was making her really anxious.

"Why, does it bother you?" he asked, masking his confusion and slight hurt with a teasing tone.

"Just put your damn shirt on..." she murmured, brushing past him.

Kol looked after her, not understanding what the hell had just happened. What was her problem? It wasn't like he did it on purpose to bug her or god forbid to seduce her. Not that he didn't want to; he felt a desire towards her that he hadn't known in a long time.

Of course he had had his share of amusement with a fair share of different girls but towards Elena, he felt the allure of the Petrova doppelganger - as his brothers referred to it - for the first time. He didn't want to throw her on his bed or push her into the next wall and make her succumb to his sexual instincts whatsoever...for now he was more than happy to see a bright smile on her face whenever she looked at him...and honestly, the sight of her lying peacefully in his bed when he woke up this morning had made his heart clench in a way he never thought it would.

Had he ever felt like this? Not really. However there was this one time when it had come close.

His gaze unwillingly travelled from Elena's back to the dresser next to him. The only memory he allowed himself to keep as a picture.

He shrugged on his shirt.

It was true, she was an old friend of his...as he had told Elena yesterday. But she was also a reminder he always carried with him, a reminder of how easily you can mistake a friend for a foe or the other way around. In all those years he had never found her.

Which meant she was probably dead but who knew...?

"What's her name?" Elena asked, approaching him again until she stood by his side.

Keeping his gaze fixed on the portrait, he said "Yalene."

Now that he looked at the picture again for the first time in a century as it seemed, memories came rushing back like a fast train and he struggled to stay in the here and now.

"Would you tell me her story?" she continued tentatively, not entirely sure if it was appropriate to ask.

Kol turned towards her, their eyes locking. "Let's go outside."

Elena followed him downstairs, watched him as he grabbed a coat and shrugged it on. The muscles on his back showed through the tight Henley he wore before they were covered by the thick material of his jacket.

'_What the hell is wrong with you?_' she kept asking herself.

Kol led her outside without looking back once. When she almost ran into him because he stopped abruptly in the driveway, she reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Hey..."

"What is it Elena? Is the sight of me not repulsive anymore?"

She stared at him, taken aback. "No Kol, what is it with YOU?" she shot back, not understanding what exactly his problem was.

"Your mood swings are driving me crazy!" he exclaimed, turning around to her.

Meeting his eyes, she saw something she hadn't seen before, his struggle for control.

'Had he fed_ after waking up?'_ She wondered briefly.

Probably not.

Of course her emotional U-turns weren't exactly helpful when it came to keeping the control over himself.

"I am sorry." she began, "I am sorry for snapping at you and demanding something else at every moment. You just really have me confused..."

Kol relaxed a bit but the look in his eyes didn't change.

"And why is that?" he asked. "What have I done to confuse you?"

Elena shook her head. "Nothing, and that is my problem."

"Now you have _me_ confused" he said.

She stared at him, all her carefully analyzed desires breaking through. "Can't you see? It is like what, Thursday?"

He wanted to throw in a comment but she motioned him not to.

"We have met for the first time on Monday and had the first real chat on Tuesday. We went to a ball together which ended in a mess because of my troubles and now it's just the 4th day of our acquaintanceship and I...I..." she didn't know how to continue.

Was this really what was bothering her...?

"You...what?" he inquired calmly as he saw his assumptions becoming reality.

"I can't feel what I feel, it's impossible! I don't even know you!" she exclaimed.

As much as he wanted to feel hurt, he couldn't deny that she was right. Technically, they really didn't know each other. He felt like he did know her because he had seen her face a hundred times-

'_No, not her face, the doppelganger's face_' he corrected himself.

From her perspective, all of this had to be really confusing.

"Yet you slept in the same bed with me..." he remarked, interested in how she would explain this behavior.

"I know, Kol, I know! Because no matter how much I tell myself that I don't know who you are, I still care - more than I should." Then she continued more quietly "Somehow, you weaseled your way into my heart and now I can't sleep anymore because I..." Once again she was lost for words.

By now she had lowered her gaze, to embarrassed by her last confession to look him in the eyes. He didn't make her finish this last sentence, instead stepped closer until he stood right in front of her.

His fingertips ghosted over her cheek as he made her look up.

"Do you think I don't feel that...?" He paused, enjoying the intense moment between the two of them. "But I have a proposition for you..."

"Which is...?" she inquired, trying to rebuild her facade.

"You wanted to hear my story, I'll tell you... we talk and get to know each other...without being interrupted all the time. And then we'll see."

"Sounds fantastic." Elena shot him a smile and he returned it.

Together they headed into the woods that began not too far from the mansion.

"So where did you want to go?" she asked, trying to pull the conversation back to a normal road.

"There is a waterfall not too far from here. I think it's a beautiful place and we would be undisturbed..."

And there went the normal road. Elena knew exactly what he was talking about. The waterfall Stefan had showed her the day before the sacrifice. Memory overload...

"I know it but it's pretty far. Last time we went by car most of the way and still had a few hours to walk."

An amused smile appeared on the Original's face. "Well how fortunate that with me you're a little quicker..."

Elena hated to be 'vampire-sped' around but before she could say a word, Kol had lifted her up and held her tightly to his chest, giving her a feeling of safety.

'He's an Original, he won't run into a tree' she reminded herself but she couldn't ignore the small voice in the back of her mind that reminded her of the fact that Kol probably hadn't fed since the incident. She was a bit worried but chose to trust him on this one. He knew what he was doing. Period.

Indeed they arrived at the bottom of the waterfall way sooner than she had expected. The run had been...indescribable. This was what flying must be like, a blur of colors, the wind being the only resistance in the world. Away from everything.

Kol set her down after a moment, steadying her until he was sure she had found her balance again. Then he led her to a group of huge rocks she hadn't noticed last time, the ideal place to sit.

From there one had the perfect view on the water and during noon the sunlight fell through the branches and illuminated the small clearing.

"It's beautiful..." Elena breathed, keeping her eyes on the scene.

"It is..." Kol confirmed, looking at the girl beside him intently.

Elena became aware of the gaze fixed on her and turned around to meet Kol's eye.

Out in bright sunlight, his complexion was paler than usual but his hair had lighter accents that reflected the sunlight beautifully that she hadn't noticed before.

Honestly, Elena felt like she could watch him all day.

However, his eyes had become even darker and the struggle for control became even more visible.

"Hey, everything alright?" she asked, knowing that it wasn't.

Kol took a deep breath as if to calm himself and nodded.

Elena being the honest and direct person she actually was, touched his upper arm.

"Seriously? You know that you can talk to me, right?"

He scoffed. As if he could.

She knew it was a standard phrase used in every situation but she meant it. She had had to deal with Stefan's problems so she could deal with his, too.

"When did you last feed?" she asked directly, knowing they wouldn't reach the point otherwise.

Kol looked at her in surprise. Of course, she was constantly around vampire, she had to recognize the bloodlust in one's eyes. Only, he thought he was better at concealing it. He had a millennia of practice after all.

"Yesterday, before the guests arrived." he answered.

Elena sighed. "Why didn't you drink blood this morning?"

"Didn't need to." he said tersely. Why did she care? Did she trust him so little?

Apparently, the doppelganger wasn't satisfied with his response.

"Look, I don't need as much blood as baby vampires or bunny chasers..." he explained, barely hiding his pejorative opinion of vampire's who lived like that.

"I know. But you died last night and you've only been among the living for a few days after being daggered for a century!" she objected.

Kol let out an exasperated laugh. "Thanks for reminding me of my life story! As if I didn't know..."

His gaze travelled over the peaceful scenery that was long forgotten in the road their conversation took.

"I am fine." he said, an air of finality in his tone. "Please don't bring up such stuff all the time, it isn't what I brought you here for."

Although she understood his request she wasn't willing to just leave it be.

"But..."

"No but!" he interrupted her. "Do you really trust me that little? Do you think I would deliberately endanger you? Do you think I have so little self-control?"

Elena stared at him, taken aback. Why was he thinking something like this?

"That is not why I am asking this..." she commenced.

"Then why are you...?"

With another sigh, she leaned closer to him. "Because I want you to face that I handle this. I want you to be you with me but most of all I want you to be comfortable around me and I know you can't be when my blood constantly appeals to you."

Kol's expression softened a little. "Then you should know that despite all self-control this is always the case. And I can't exactly feed now. I don't do the bunny diet and it's not like I can conjure up a blood bag out of nothingness."

Elena smiled understandingly then she stood up and sat down right beside him.

"I know."

She pushed up the sleeve of her coat before she wrapped her arm around his neck so that her elbow rested on his shoulder and her exposed wrist was in front of his mouth.

"Elena. What the …" he looked at her in shock.

"You're right there aren't any blood bags around..."

"Yeah but...you don't really want this..." he argued.

"Leave it to me to decide this. Just drink. I want you to be comfortable today..."

The doubts were still clearly visible in his eyes but the desire for blood came through even more strongly as he had the wrist directly in front of him.

"I trust you." Elena whispered, holding her wrist to his lips.

He kept her eyes locked on his for a moment before letting his vampiristic nature take over.

Then he sank his fangs into the soft flesh...

* * *

So what do you think? R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

hey there! I finally managed to write this chapter, it's pretty long but I am not exactly happy with it, but I thought it to be better to update because before I rewrite over 4000 words ...well...you'd never geta new chapter :)

Please be honest about what you think! :)

As always, thanks a lot to my reviewers,

**WhatWhat123**

**Eby Mikaelson**

**SwanQueen4055**

**Guest13579**

**Guest**

**Daet2l**

**KlausElenaForever**

**chiwi**

**gab5799buzz**

Thanks as well to everyone who has voted in my poll or voted via the reviews, it has been really helpful!

As to **Guest13579** : I loved your idea for the plot and absolutely appreciate how much thought you actually put into every review! I have thought about your suggestion, however it is pretty much the storyline of another great Kolena story I read and as our basic ideas were similar I wouldn't want to make it seem like I covered the author's idea. But thanks anyways!I can assure you Yalene will have her part in the future!

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Elena was prepared for the sharp pain but all she felt after a short sting was the feeling of Kol's lips on her skin.

He was gentle and supported her entire weight as she leaned against him. Also, he didn't take much. Just to satisfy the first needs and before she knew it, he drew away from her wrist.

"Thank you." he breathed and as he looked her in the eyes, all traces of his true nature were gone. Not a single stain of blood. The only hints at what had just happened were the two tiny red holes in her wrists but they kept bleeding.

"Do you want me to heal you?" Kol asked obviously having a bit of a guilty conscience.

Elena shook her head. "No I am fine." With these words she reached into her pocket and drew out a tissue to press it onto the wounds.

With his fingertips, he traced over her cheek and jaw line, his eyes firmly locked on hers. "I am sorry."

"For what?"

"I said things I shouldn't have said...you're not responsible for this mess."

"Hey...it's okay. All good." She shot him a reassuring smile.

"About what you brought me here for..." she continued.

Kol grinned. "Curious, are we?"

Elena merely raised her eyebrows.

Instead of taking her old seat again she drew up one leg and rested her arms on her knee, watching Kol expectantly.

He turned around completely to face her, sitting back cross-legged. "Well...about Yalene..."

"As I said she was a friend of mine … Or so I like to think..." Kol sighed, his gaze leaving Elena's travelling off into the unknown as he continued.

"I met her as a little girl. We're talking about France, 17th century. As you might have guessed all of my family members weaseled their way into royal circles at some point. Nik and Bekah really enjoyed the Tudors in England, they were good fun from what I know and I was seen as a dear friend of the Medici family.

When people in Florence started to notice my lack of aging I decided to move on to Paris, along with Maria dei Medici who was to marry the French king.

When their son became an adolescent I offered to improve his fighting skills - a king should have those..."

The faint smile on his lips upon recalling these memories made Elena smile as well. It was hard for her to imagine a life so long gone...

"Anyways...Maria had this counselor...I remembered him from the court in Florence. His name was Concino Concini...beautiful name - horrible character - "

"A common equation as it seems." Elena couldn't help but comment.

Kol shot her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." she began explaining. " I know lots of people with fairytale-like names...lots of them not exactly equipped with the best character traits."

Seeing Kol's raised eyebrow she listed "You could take you siblings...come on I mean '_Niklaus Mikaelson'_ sounds promising...don't tell him I said this! Same goes for '_Katarina Petrova'_..." she tried her best to roll the 'r' with her most seductive tone.

Kol laughed. "True."

"Anyways, go on!"

"Yeah, well...where were we...? Concini. He arrived in Paris at the turn of the century. With him he brought his little daughter, a child born out of the wedlock in Italy. At least he had the decency to accept her nonetheless - although it is questionable if that was better for her.

Her name was Yalene Rivera which quickly changed into Rivière - being in France and all.

Her father got married in Paris and as she was quite the smart girl, Maria was more than happy to have a playmate for her son Henry who was slightly younger ...but well...

I didn't take interest in her until I discovered several bruises and injuries on her - again and again. She said it was because she was kicked by her horse but a 16-year-old girl can't lie to me. I compelled her to tell me. Her father had been quite unhappy with her mother and had started using her as some sort of punch bag. I mean it was known that he wasn't the gentlest person but that he was capable of hitting his own daughter.

You can imagine how scared she was despite her fabulous act she used to convince everyone else. Henry didn't notice for a long time but it fueled his hate for Concini immensely.

In 1610 Henry was crowned after his father's death and I had more time to care about her. No one knew what I was but I had to reveal myself to her as I constantly healed her.

You haven't seen her. This fragile body of a barely teen-aged girl...I never felt as sorry for anyone. I offered her to take her away but the only place she wanted to go was home and Florence really wasn't an option either.

So we stayed and every few days I healed her from bruises, black eyes, cuts...the list is endless. I swear I would have killed that man if it wasn't for Yalene's strict wish not to take her last family away.

It went on until 1613 - probably a turning point that every author would be proud to have invented. Concino Concini became marshal and his power increased to a point where it wouldn't suffice to say she was spending time with Henry. He hated the underage king and did everything to cut him off. Of course he didn't want to have his daughter spending time with that boy.

After a remarkably bad injury, I made her stay at my place.

All those years I never felt anything but pity and maybe admiration towards her. In 1613 she turned 17 despite her older looks due to the trouble she had been through.

It was in summer that Niklaus came to visit me..."

Elena gasped for air being able to draw an obvious conclusion but Kol shook his head before she could speak up.

"It's not what you think. Niklaus hasn't harmed her in any way. On the contrary I think he showed his best behavior. Maybe he was feeling just as sorry as I did, he knew what it was like to be hated by the own father.

Over the months I told her my - our life story. Simply everything. About my siblings, about the vampire-spell, Niklaus, the curse...all of that.

And despite having enough on her own plate already, she was so compassionate. She was probably the first human to care for us. Although it took time to get used to that..."

"You do know that I care, right?"

Kol smiled at her warmly. "Yes I do. Anyways, so much for Yalene. She was killed with my blood in her system but I never found out whether she completed the transition or not."

"Maybe you should search for her...?" Elena suggested.

"Do you think I haven't scoured the earth for her? I did. Nothing. The drawing is the only reminder of her."

The pain became obvious in his eyes and the brunette reached out to pull him closer.

He willingly followed her and hugged her back.

"It hurts." He admitted after what seemed like hours.

"It hurts to know that either way it was my fault. If she died it was because of my family, if she became a vampire it was because of me. I should have been there to help her not leave her alone with the mess that I created!"

Elena immediately recognized the guilt that was consuming him whenever he opened the figurative door to these memories. More and more she began to see how much he was like Elijah. Only that he hid it quite effectively.

"Hey...I am sure she is fine. If everything you told me about her is true then she is a fighter. She will have found a way..." Elena tried to reassure him.

"Then why did I never find her? Why did she never find me?" This question was hard to answer and even though Elena had a very probable solution, she feared that Kol would only be more hurt by it.

"I don't know..." she admitted. "But you were dead for over a century, there is still hope."

Elena's guess was that Yalene -wherever she was if she was indeed alive- would stay away as far as possible from the Originals.

She reached out to him once again and traced his jaw line with her fingertips. Inwardly she still wanted to know about the exact circumstances of Yalene's death but she felt that it wasn't exactly the time to ask.

Her eyes were firmly locked on his and she believed to recognize a certain gratitude in them. As the corners of his mouth lifted up in a soft smile, she felt the tug in her stomach she had almost grown used to over the last 24 hours.

Her fingers restlessly traced his features, moving from his temples over his cheekbones to his neck. The skin felt cool against her fingertips but it was also smooth and she felt the slightest quiver increasing the closer she came to his main artery.

He slightly tilted his head back, exposing his neck to her and Elena realized it was an act of faith. Even though technically she couldn't harm him, it still touched her.

The desperation in his gaze was slowly replaced by the desire she had seen in them before.

Just as she wanted to lean in, she felt something wet and cold on her cheek.

And then another drop. Looking up towards the sky, she saw that the formerly bright blue sky was clouded and heavy raindrops started to fall.

How had she not noticed the lack of sun before? Obviously she had been too absorbed in Kol's story.

He sighed. "Just great."

Elena smiled. "Hey, it's just water."

Kol looked up to the sky, watching more and more drops coming down. One of them landing directly in his eye.

He quickly turned away, blinking a few times to get in out again. His own clumsiness surprised him at times. And his was supposed to be an Original vampire...

When he looked up again, he realized that Elena's face was only inches away from his.

"Everything is going to be fine." she whispered as she brushed away a raindrop before it could reach his lips.

Then she leaned in, their lips touching for the briefest of moments. She pressed a kiss upon his before leaning back, her eyes finding his.

Surprise, affection, desire...those could be seen in what you call the mirrors of one's soul.

This time it was Kol who leaned towards her to close the distance between their lips. The second kiss was longer, more passionate but still innocent.

Elena never thought that something could feel as good. She couldn't even compare the feeling of their lips brushing against each other because everything was wiped from her mind like it had never been there.

His lips were soft and surprisingly warm as they nibbled her lower lip.

She could smell his masculine divine scent that made her head spin whenever she got too close. At this very moment she indulged in it, letting her senses take over.

She felt his fingers on her cheek, strong enough to hold her, light enough to leave no bruises.

Kol couldn't believe anything could be as perfect. Her blood called to him and as they kissed he felt the connection that was in their blood. It was in his system just like she was in his mind. All he could sense was the softness of her lips, the smell of her delicate perfume that still lingered on her pulse points.

Their kiss seemed to last a small eternity until he felt wetness on her lips. Leaning back for a second he realized it wasn't tears but the rain.

It had gotten heavier and they were both drowned in ice cold water. Only now Elena was able to return to reality.

They looked at each other for a moment, processing what had happened and a smile crept up to Elena's face.

Before she could lean in again to capture his lips once again, he caressed her cheek and stood up from the rock they were still sitting on.

"Let's get you home. Wouldn't want you to catch pneumonia!" he said.

Quickly, he scooped her in his arms and flashed them back to the mansion.

Back inside, Elena realized their intimate little session had to have taken longer than she had assumed as their hair and clothes were completely drenched. She felt the cold of the rain on her skin.

Kol cleared his throat uncomfortably "You should get a hot shower and dry clothes. I'll ask Bekah for you."

She turned around to face him and couldn't deny just how tempting he looked with his dark hair falling into his eyes and the wet coat clinging tightly to his torso.

"I still have the clothes she lent me upstairs; I'll take those, but thanks."

He simply nodded and motioned for her to get to his room.

However, before they could even reach the staircase, a female voice called, "Oh look who finally decided to return...?"

Kol turned around with a sigh. His baby sister was the last thing he needed right now.

"You two look positively… soaked..." she continued with a sly smile. "Oh and Elena, my brother is right, you should get out of these wet clothes, you already look … feverish...although I had no idea swollen lips were part of the symptoms..."

Elena blushed crimson at her words, realizing Rebekah had to literally smell Kol's scent on her.

Kol shot her an angry glare. "Don't let her bother you, love. Just go upstairs; I'll be there in a minute."

"Yeah, get a shower, maybe that'll wash out the images I get of you two making out! It's almost as delicious as imagining doing the deed with a squirrel!" Rebekah called after her.

Elena chose to ignore the youngest Original and disappeared to Kol's room.

The hot shower was divine. The water jet relaxed her muscles and gave her time to think.

She still felt Kol on her lips and she certainly didn't regret kissing him. It had felt great. However, now that the adrenaline started to vanish from her system and her mind started reasoning with her again, she couldn't help wondering if it was right.

Of course she liked Kol, more, she loved spending time with him and she felt like he was the sort of anchor she needed but did that mean that everything else that had happened was simply past? Forgotten and Forgiven?

_'God, stop thinking about this!'_ she scolded herself.

After washing her hair, she got out of the shower, taking a towel from the pile next to the shower.

Looking into the mirror, she saw her skin had regained its normal color but her lips were still slightly reddened.

Memories of how exactly it had happened flooded her mind and she had to fight the urge to run out of the bathroom dressed in nothing but a towel and find Kol to continue where they had left off.

Taking a deep breath, she tried her best to keep herself together. In the bag on the floor she found Rebekah's clothes exactly how she left them.

Although after their recent encounter, Elena didn't feel like wearing the Original's clothes, she knew it was the best she had got.

Only minutes later she entered Kol's bedroom and pretty much like this morning, she found him rummaging around his dresser. Thankfully, this time he was still dressed, otherwise Elena didn't know if she could've restrained herself.

"Hey..."

He turned around to face her, a small smile on his lips. _Those lips..._

"Hey there..." He grabbed a pile of clothes and walked towards her. "I'll just get a shower myself, be right back..." With these words he disappeared into the bathroom.

Well if this wasn't awkward.

As she sat down on his bed, leaning back comfortably, she realized how tired she actually was. It had been a rather eventful day and it was far from over.

Sighing, she let her gaze travel, trying to keep herself from thinking too much. Once again she was drawn to Yalene's picture on the dresser.

Looking at it now, she felt like something was gone. The tug in her stomach, indicating her fully hidden jealousy that had crept up the first time she had looked at the portrait.

Knowing their story, she felt silly for even feeling it in the first place.

However, it reminded her of a question that was left open. How had she died, who had killed her, if it wasn't Klaus?

Despite her curiosity, Elena decided to leave it be for the time being. Kol had revealed enough for one day.

Apparently, her contemplations had once again clouded her perception of time as Kol walked back into the room, fully dressed after what seemed like only minutes.

"Hey, I have talked to Elijah, he said it's dinner time soon, would you like to join us?"

Elena sighed upon realizing they weren't going to continue where they'd left off. In fact, Kol obviously chose to ignore the matter.

"No thanks, I think it's time to get home again. I might have overstayed my welcome here..."

Kol sat down on his bed as well, looking straight into her eyes. "Nonsense. Just ignore Bekah; she's being her usual annoying self..."

"I know. It's just...I think it's better this way." she explained.

He nodded understandingly. "As you wish...I'll drive you home."

"Thanks."

Together they walked downstairs, right on time to meet Klaus and Elijah, coming through the door that led to the parlor.

"Elena." The oldest Original greeted her.

"Elijah." she smiled, then after a few seconds, she added, "Klaus."

"I take it you're leaving, sweetheart?"

"Yeah...thanks for the invitation, it was a great evening..." she trailed thinking about how it had turned out.

All the vampires chuckled. "It was." Klaus agreed.

"Well, we don't want to keep you up...I hope to see you again some time soon..." Elijah said, and they both grinned at how familiar these words were.

Neither Klaus nor Kol got what they were laughing about.

"Of course." With these words, they left the mansion.

The ride to the Gilbert home didn't take long. Elena had to admit, Kol was a fast learner, he drove a car like he had been doing it for decades.

As he walked her to the front door, she contemplated whether what she was thinking of doing was indeed a good idea.

"Kol..?" She asked as they reached the porch.

Yes..?"

"Would you like to join me for a tea? Just to … you know...warm up...I am still feeling a little cold..." she asked, hoping he wouldn't detect her lie. '_Vampires don't feel cold..._'

He looked at her for a moment. "I'd love to."

Elena took out her keys and unlocked the door. Although she was still careful about whom she invited in, she felt like if she wanted Kol in her life, then she needed him in her house too. Did that even make sense?

She entered and threw the keys on the commode, turning around to see Kol waiting patiently.

"Kol, would you like to come in?" she asked.

The barrier separating them vanished and the Original stepped over the threshold.

"Thank you, love."

She led him into the living room and motioned for him to sit down, then she went into the kitchen, setting up the water for the tea.

She rummaged through the cupboards until she found a box with black tea. No one in her family had been a tea drinker; they all went for coffee so she considered herself lucky there even was tea to serve.

"English breakfast fine by you?" she called.

"Yes." His voice came from directly behind her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he added as he noticed her shock.

"It's okay."

As they were sat on the couch, Elena remembered another question that had occupied her mind before Yalene's story had taken over. Maybe this was the time to ask about it.

"I have been wondering about something else..." she began.

"Please don't get me wrong, but are you happy to have your mother back?"

Kol looked at her slightly taken aback.

For a moment Elena feared he would indeed become angry with her, but he only sighed.

His gaze travelled out somewhere, looking at nothing in particular.

"I don't know." he answered after a while.

Although she wanted to know more, she didn't want to push him into revealing his family issues to her. However, this turned out to be unnecessary, after a few moments, he continued,

"It's strange and in the first moment I was utterly shocked. I hadn't seen Finn in over 800 years and all of a sudden we were all there and Elijah told us Mikael was gone for good. I love my mother, don't get me wrong there, but it's not real anymore. It's not right..."

Elena moved closer and took his hand into hers. How natural this little gesture had become for them.

Kol smiled at her gratefully and continued with a stronger voice.

"Back then we always listened to our mother. We adored her even after we were all vampires. Even though Niklaus was certainly the one to be harassed the most by our father, he wasn't particularly fond of any of us. We feared him but Mother, well, she was always wise and so full of love. She had risked everything for us but now, after a 1000 years apart...I just don't see her like this anymore.

No matter how much I despise my brother for putting me into a box, if you asked me whom I was loyal to, it would still be him. Sometimes I like to think that he really did it because he loves us..."

His voice had grown weaker again and Elena felt it was the time to reassure him.

"Hey...he loves you, I know he does. This might sound strange coming from me of all people, but I have seen the cruel man he was when he came into town. The man who sacrificed my aunt on an altar of fire...The man who drove Stefan over the edge once again. But I have also seen him with all of you. I have met Mikael and Rebekah and I were on better terms back then, she told me a lot. And honestly, although Klaus would probably kill me if he knew I was saying this, I think this is his twisted way of trying to protect you..."

As their eyes met once again, she believed to see sadness but also relief in them.

"You're probably right. And no matter how weird this sounds, although Mother gave us immortality, it isn't because of her that we are united here in the place we were born. Honestly, it was because of_ her_ that Mikael started hunting us.

We had to deal with vampirism because they were too proud and afraid to lose somebody. We were never asked whether we wanted it. None of us did back then.

We were left to fend for ourselves and I am not willing to let her exercise control over us now!"

Kol's voice rose with every word and Elena was shocked to see how different things were to how she had first judged them to be.

"It's okay, you know. You don't have to kiss her feet for the rest of eternity. But you should talk to your siblings about this..."

After a little while they spent in comfortably silence, Kol decided to leave. He had to get his head clear.

Elena walked him to the door and said, "See you at school tomorrow?"

He smiled. "Of course. Thank you for a lovely day, Elena."

For a moment she expected him to kiss her, indeed she wanted him to, but he only leaned in to caress her cheek, and press a kiss on her forehead.

She put her arms around his neck to keep him close.

"Thank you for being honest with me."

They hugged each other a little longer, then Kol disappeared into the dusk.

* * *

What do you think?


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone, I am back! So much for that weekly update though...but this time I actually have a credible excuse...more or less...I stayed in Berlin for a few days and didn't get to write anything...:(

Anyways, I decided to pick up the tempo a bit for the storyline, let's see how it works when there are more layers to the entire thing...:)

As always, thank you so much for reviewing:

**Guest13579**

**Eby Mikaelson**

**SwanQueen4055**

**Guest**

**WhatWhat123**

**lovelifegymnastics**

**lapislazuli101**

As to **Guest13579 '**s questions: The story your idea sounded similar to is called 'School Boy' by hazelheart93 - an awesome story by the way. We'll see if a triange fits to the story line later on but first there will be some action :) As for the friendship - idk tell me what you'd like to see...

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The next morning came faster than Elena anticipated. In her dreams she had relived the kiss time and time again and whenever she closed her eyes she seemed to look straight into Kol's dark orbs.

When he came downstairs to pour her first cup of coffee, she heard a knock on the door. For a moment she hoped it to be Kol who picked her up, but when she opened up, she stared right into Damon's ice blue eyes.

"Finally home again?" he asked in a snarky tone.

Elena sighed and went back into the kitchen to get her drink.

"I see you're just fine again...what do you want?"

"Checking whether you survived the night with the devil. Actually I stopped by yesterday but apparently you were too busy to return home..."

Another exasperated sigh. "I am fine Damon. Really. Actually, it was very nice."

"Oh please, Elena. We're talking about Klaus and his creepy family."

"To be honest, they aren't as creepy as the two of you are at the moment!" Elena hissed, her patience running thin.

Damon had the decency of looking a bit taken aback. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded after a moment. "What is it that made our entire world turn upside down?"

His gaze softened and for a second she saw the Damon she loved.

"I don't know. Honestly, I mean all I remember is that Stefan tried to kill me and then suddenly I start befriending this nice guy who turns out to be Klaus' brother..."

Her hand went restlessly through her dark hair, messing it up even more. It was then that Damon noticed the red bite marks on her wrist.

Quickly, he grabbed it to examine it more closely, not caring about the bruises his harsh treatment would leave. His eyes darkened in anger.

"Did that bloody bastard _bite_ you?" he seethed.

Elena shot him an annoyed glance. She already knew Damon's hypocrisy knew no ends.

"No, actually I offered..." before Damon could intervene she continued, "and unlike other people, he just didn't _force-_feed me his blood to make it seem like nothing happened and to console their own guilty conscience."

Damon only scoffed which made her even angrier.

"He's evil! When will you finally see it? I take back what I said; I know what turned our world upside down! It was them! It's their bloody fault. EVERYTHING is their fault. And you're siding with them like they are our new neighbours you want to make feel at home!"

Elena shook her head. "MY world was turned upside down when my parents died and Stefan came into my life. No, you know what - ACTUALLY my life turned upside down when I was born a doppelganger. Klaus may be evil and I certainly won't confess my undying love for Rebekah but what makes them any worse than any vampire who killed? Did you not rip apart hundreds of families because you took their loved ones? Is Stefan not a ripper - even without Klaus?

And when it comes to Kol - until he does something I cannot forgive, I won't see anything you accuse them of."

To keep her hands from trembling, she roamed through her bag, checking whether she had everything she needed.

Technically she had another 20 minutes until she had to leave but the discussion with Damon had unsettled her and she needed to get out. Maybe she could pick up Kol on the way.

The older Salvatore looked at her confusedly and for a moment he reminded her of a lost puppy.

"Look I gotta go. I understand that you want them gone and as I said I am fond of neither Klaus nor Rebekah. But it was him who saved my life 2 days ago while it was you who snapped Kol's neck, ruining a perfectly peaceful family night. I can't and I won't dictate your opinion on them but also I won't stand by if either of you tries something."

With these words, she grabbed her keys and bag and left. Fortunately Damon didn't try to stop her.

Just like two days ago, she drove up to the Mikaelson mansion and parked in the driveway. Thinking about it, she realized she had spent most of her time this week with the Originals and it didn't bother her in the slightest.

Leaving her bag in the car she got out to knock.

When no one answered, she tentatively tried the door, surprisingly it swung open easily.

Well...who would voluntarily invade the big bad Hybrid's home?

As she entered she found herself in the completely empty marble hall.

"Kol?" she called, knowing if he was there he would hear her but no one answered.

She waited for a few moments until she walked back to the door, not wanting to invade further without invitation.

All of a sudden, she heard a female voice behind her. "Elena."

Turning around she found the woman she had only seen during the ball - Esther. She had appeared out of nowhere, standing next to one of the ivory white Greek pillars.

"Oh, good morning..." she said, shifting uncomfortably. "I wanted to pick up Kol, I apologize for the intrusion."

Ester smiled cordially but it didn't reach her eyes. "That's alright dear. However I must disappoint you. Kol has already left, I am sorry."

"Okay, thank you. I'll just go and see if I find him at school." Elena replied, wanting nothing more than to leave. This woman made her feel totally uncomfortable.

Before she could walk away, Esther asked, "How much do you like Kol?"

Elena stopped in her tracks, not entirely sure what to answer, then she turned around and said decidedly,

"We're friends, I care for him a great deal and I trust him. I don't know where we'll go from there."

"You seem to be very fond of Elijah not to mention you current bonding with Niklaus." She continued.

For a moment, Elena wondered how she knew about all of this but then she figured she was facing the Original witch, which probably said everything.

"I am fond of him and I have been for a while but I certainly do not bond with Klaus. He saved my life and I am interested in a truce to protect my friends." She said simply, inwardly feeling annoyed to have to explain herself to everyone.

After a while, Ester asked, "Is is really so easy for you to ignore all the deaths he brought to you?"

The doppelganger gaped at her.

At this very moment, the witch recalled the face of the first Petrova, Tatia.

The way she had looked at her when she had asked her as to how it felt to rip her family apart.

Through clenched teeth, Elena said, "I did not forget, how can you say that? How can you come in and assume my family doesn't mean everything to me? You don't know me!"

With these words she walked back to the entrance but Esther's words held her back.

"So you don't want them dead like your friends? Was I not the weapon you wanted to use?"

For a split second Elena wondered why she referred to Klaus as 'them' until she realized what Esther was talking about.

"No, I don't. Things have changed. As long as they don't kill anyone, I have no right to wish them harm."

Quickly she left the mansion, hoping Esther hadn't noticed what she had revealed to her.

In the car on her way to school, the brunette contemplated what had just happened. Damon was already wiped from her mind again.

Was it possible?

The moment Esther had said_ 'want them dead' _a thought had crossed her mind.

What if peace wasn't her aim?

More, what if not only Klaus who had still killed her back then, was her target?

What if it was all act?

As quickly as the thought came, she tried to dismiss it again.

There was no real evidence for her to jump to such conclusions.

What made her conceive an entire scenario just from one word?

No matter how hard she tried to calm herself, the ugly feeling in her stomach stayed.

Just seconds before the math's teacher entered and closed the door behind him; Elena slipped into the classroom and took her seat.

Math's - another class with Kol, but she didn't dare to look around to check whether he was there for fear he might see the expression in her eyes.

However, she didn't need to, as soon as everyone had settled down, she _felt_ his presence. His gaze in her back like it was burning a hole straight to her racing heart.

No matter how hard she tried to concentrate on what Mr. Peters was saying about stochastic theories, her mind always returned to the handsome Original vampire sitting behind her.

And from there it went straight to replaying Esther's words over and over.

By the end of the lesson she still was no step further than she had been the second she left the mansion.

_"So you don't want them dead like your friends?"_

She heard Esther's voice repeating in her head.

In fact she was right. She had wanted Klaus dead. And her friends wanted all of them dead if given the choice. And yes, Esther was supposed to be the one to help them.

So why was this messing with her thoughts so badly?

It wasn't like the witch had said, _'I want to kill my entire family.'_ She hadn't.

She could've asked in order to test grounds how far this former plan was still intact...

Why was she overreacting like that? Elena couldn't help but clutch her head - it felt like it was exploding.

On a rational level there was nothing wrong but with everything she had heard from Kol about his mother it was like some indefinable voice was screaming '_Watch out!'_ at her.

"-lena?" A very real voice asked behind her.

She spun around, startled. It took her to second to identify it was indeed Kol standing right in front of her now, a worried expression on his face.

It had been stupid to assume she could simply walk out of class without him noticing.

She looked at him, doing her best to keep up the 'I am fine'-facade, she had come to wear like a second skin in the last year.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

There he went. No _'Are you okay?'_s, he just knew and only had the decency to put it as a question.

Gently, he took her elbow to lead her down the corridor as he didn't want them to draw any attention.

Elena knew exactly that denying it wouldn't help at all. He could hear her heartbeat, literally see her breath hitching in her throat and smell her fear.

For a second she considered telling him the truth, maybe he could make more of it that she could.

But then again, if he took her word for truth and Esther had really no intention but reuniting her family, she would destroy every chance at that because Kol would never trust her again.

"Elena!" this time he called her name more forcefully. By now they had almost reached the main entrance.

She looked up again and their eyes met.

It was then, when she saw the honest concern warmth in them that she was briefly reminded of the ice blue orbs she had stared into only an hour ago.

"I am fine." she said as convincingly as possible.

Before he could cut in, she continued, "I had another visitor this morning, Damon decided make himself known again..."

Kol cocked his head as if to contemplate her words. After a few seemingly endless moments, he decided to buy her explanation.

"Did he try anything?"

"Just trying to make me see how evil you truly are..." she replied honestly.

For some reason, telling him the truth about this was even more difficult that lying about the reason of her upset.

He raised an eyebrow but not in mock - as Elena had first suspected - but with a hint of insecurity.

"And was he successful?"

With a sigh, she took his hand, this time it was her leading him.

Once they were outside and far away from anyone who could overhear them talking, she turned around to face him again.

"Are you kidding me? Of course not!"

She saw his expression relaxing and for a moment she wondered what the hell was wrong that he held so little self-esteem when it came to people liking him.

"I fed of you." He said, lowering his voice.

"Because I offered!" Elena retorted, throwing up her hands exasperatedly.

Why did all vampires make such a big thing of it? On the one hand they said it was also a mean of mutual pleasure and then they chastised themselves for doing it when they are offered.

She really didn't have to get that, did she?

"It was my free choice, okay? It wasn't like you were dying or anything. I offered you to drink from me because I trust you and I want you to feel good. You didn't bleed me dry, you didn't hurt me, you didn't do anything wrong. Okay?"

It obviously took him some time to process her words.

"I didn't hurt you? Then why do you have bite marks on your wrist?" he asked, carefully taking her hand in his own, turning it so he could examine the mark.

With her free hand she covered his, effectively stopping them from ghosting over her upturned vein.

When their eyes met again, she said, "To me this isn't a wound, this is a reminder that you respect me and my choices. I didn't want you to heal it for it wasn't needed and you let me, because - and that is the huge difference between you and everyone else in this entire town - you know that I am my own person that can make her own decisions."

Over their intertwined hands, she leaned in and pressed a swift kiss on his lips.

"I really really like you, Kol Mikaelson."

* * *

What do you think? :) R&R

And please tell me in the review what you'd like to see concerning Rebekah and their friendship (?) :)


	14. Chapter 14

hey there!

Big news! I officially have a beta reader now! I am really happy about it, so thank you so much **disharandive98**!

For you that means that it might take a little longer (2 days or so) depending on how much both of us have to do but I promise I'll be quick!

So much for that. As always, a huge thanks to all my reviewers:

**WhatWhat123**

**lapislazuli101**

**SwanQueen4055**

**xXRosexScorpiusXx**

**Eby Mikaelson**

**AlexandriaBlack**

**Guest13579**

**elijahlover**

**nedrag94**

**delenaklarolineFTW**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The rest of the Friday's classes passed without further ado, unfortunately Math remained the only class Kol and Elena got to spend together.

During the break between 4th and 5th lesson, they met up, where she had kissed him only 2 hours ago.

"So, would you like to spend the afternoon with me?" Kol asked with a sweet smile.

They were sitting on one of the benches - or rather, he sat on the table as she leaned back against his legs.

Elena tilted her head back, smiling up to him. "I'd love to."

"How about my place? I think it's time to switch the storytelling to your life..." he said.

The brunette frowned. "Actually, since I invited you in now, why don't you come over? Less prying ears and eyes you know..."

Kol frowned. "You think the Salvatore's will leave you be? They're invited in too if I am not mistaken..." He said and of course he was right, as strange as it was, until last night there had been no place in town she had felt safer than in the Mikaelson home. However, after her weird encounter with Esther, she didn't particularly feel like returning.

Esther.

Her time with Kol had raised her into a state of oblivion and the Original witch had been wiped from her mind already.

"Yeah but as long as you're there...unless you fear you'll have your neck snapped again..." she answered with a playful smile trying to make it sound amused.

He shot her a mock death-glare. "I am quivering..."

"So, my place?" he continued in a normal tone.

"Uhm...I might have overstayed my welcome a little for the time being...don't you think? I mean you've seen Rebekah and Klaus and well it's his house as you've pointed out...", Elena tried to explain herself without revealing the true reason.

Neither Klaus nor his sister made her feel uncomfortable enough to stay away.

"That's nonsense. We'll be alone except for Nik and 'Lijah." He replied.

The brunette gaped at him. "What about the others?" she asked tentatively.

"Well, Nik has texted me that Mother and Finn have left in search of some witches. Bekah is still obsessed with your human friend so I take it she'll spend her time at the Grill..."

Elena nodded in understanding. Honestly, she had no problem with Klaus at the moment and considering this new constellation, an afternoon at their house sounded a lot more appealing than spending time at home.

Kol smiled at her sweetly. "Oh come on..."

With a heavy sigh, she nodded. "Okay fine. You're place, let's say 4 p.m?"

"You could just come with me after school... you know." He said.

She smiled playfully. "I could. If I had to stick around until 3.30 but as I don't...I'll just come by later …"

Kol shrugged. "As you wish...when do you finish today?"

Elena checked the time on her phone. "I finish in exactly...50 minutes!" She smirked.

"You know I could just skip the last 3 classes and take you out for lunch..." he proposed.

She looked at him as if she was contemplating his offer. "Sounds tempting..." she began,"but I have girl talk plans with Caroline, I haven't really talked to her since everything and she actually doesn't have to skip classes for it..."

Kol sighed. "As if I needed to learn anything..."

"Hey, it's your first time in modern high school..." she teased.

The bell rang.

"See you later, okay?" Elena stretched up to press a kiss upon his lips and he caressed her cheek.

"Of course love."

With these words they left for their next class.

During biology class she texted Caroline to confirm if they were having lunch. They were.

Later, they sat in a secluded booth inside the Grill eating club sandwiches and sipping coke.

Elena suspected something had happened between Caroline and Klaus but unlike former times, the blonde didn't seem too fond of sharing it.

"This is weird." She stated. "I mean we haven't talked for what - 24hours and it already feels like half an eternity."

The vampire nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Peaceful Originals screw with my head even more than angry ones. That's definitely weird."

"So... any plans with our favorite hybrid for tonight?" Elena asked curiously.

Caroline tried to shoot her an offended glance but failed miserably. "He's not our favorite hybrid - Tyler is!"

The doppelganger merely raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so. But you seemed to get along perfectly just yesterday..."

"We did. And that makes it completely awkward."

"Why? Because it's Klaus?"

"Yes. No. Argh, I don't know."

"How can I like him after everything he's done?"

"So you do like him. Be honest" Elena said.

Caroline sighed. "I think I do. Why does he have to be so goddamn charming?!" she exploded.

Elena realized her friend was just as messed up as she was. Maybe even more, after all Kol had yet to show his evil side and Caroline was still in some sort of relationship even though Tyler was currently out of town.

"I know, he is some kind of a mystery..."

"That he is!" the blonde agreed.

For a while they ate in silence, both contemplating the misery of their current happiness.

"So how is Kol doing? Damon already went on a rampage about how he abuses you for food..." Caroline asked casually.

The brunette nearly choked on her food although she had almost expected the Salvatore to twist this the way it fitted him well.

However her friend's attitude towards it really surprised her.

"He's fine. Damon should mind his own business, it's true that Kol drank from me but it was after I offered - several times." she explained.

Caroline nodded, ready to drop the matter again. "So I thought. Problem is that you are his only business in town..."

Elena thought about it and realized she was probably right. She hated how things had turned out that her life was the only thing that mattered to all these vampires. Stefan was the same - taking that his humanity was currently on.

Since when were they allowed to dictate her life?

Realizing that she didn't even remember anymore, she decided that it was time for it to stop. Damon and Stefan were no longer know-it-all gods that she looked up to in some way – like they always knew what to do.

After the entire Original business she came to see how small the Salvatore's were compared to the Original's and it certainly didn't make them brave to stubbornly stand up to everything the older vampires did; and come up with epically failing plans.

It really was time for her to take control of her own life again - starting with new bonds.

"I think you should find out what Klaus really wants from you", she said suddenly.

Caroline gaped at her friend. "Excuse me? Did you just suggest... I mean you of all people?"

The brunette smiled. She didn't know exactly where her change of heart came from; all she knew was that at this very moment she'd rather spend the day with Klaus than face Damon for even a second.

That probably said a lot about the events of the last days in this town.

"Yes, me of all people. You're right, he can be charming and I don't know about the others but your happiness seems more important than my grudges, so if you like him and he makes you happy, then why not?"

Caroline still had problems controlling her facial expressions. "Wait, wow. You're talking like he asked me to be his girlfriend...we only went to a ball together."

"And spent yesterday afternoon together..." Elena added with a smirk, "by the way, what exactly did he show you?"

A shy smile graced her lips.

Wait, Caroline - shy?

"He showed me some art, paintings etc...and we talked about what we like and he told me about a few things of his past."

Now it was Elena's turn to gape. She knew her best friend better than anyone - and when it came to boys, Caroline never kept a secret. She was way too excited and jittery to NOT talk about it.

However, in this case it seemed like this was all she was to say about her and Klaus. For now.

"Wow, you two really seem to match. I mean, ballroom dancing, paintings... is he some sort of collector?" Elena asked.

The blonde smiled and leaned in as to reveal a secret. Elena leaned closer as well.

"Actually I think he's more of a painter. I saw some of his work, it are amazing!" Caroline's eyes gleamed with joy. "But hush, if he knew I told you..."

The brunette nodded. "Sure. God Care, this is so great!"

Caroline shrugged. She didn't know what to think of how these events turned out for her. On the other hand she felt like Klaus' presence appealed to her like a drug. The more time they spend together the more she craved his company.

"I think you should meet him today..."

"You do? I don't know, we spent the last two days together...somehow..." the blonde sighed.

"And you liked it. Period. In fact why don't you ask him to come over. It will me more private and you can spend some time in uncharged territory."

"And leave more space for you and Kol, I assume." Caroline smirked. "But you're right. I refuse to make this any more difficult than it has to be."

Her friend laughed. "See? Now you've found the right attitude!"

She joined her friend and laughingly they finished lunch.

An hour later, Elena stopped by at her home to change into more appropriate clothing.

She didn't know what Kol wanted to do so she wore a black top with lace sleeves instead of her sweater.

While heating up some coffee-leftovers from the morning that seemed as if it was incredibly long ago, she thought about what Caroline told her.

It pained her to give the thought some serious credit but in the end it was probably true. Klaus was - apart from the killing and slaughtering - an ideal match for her friend.

In the little time she had spent at Klaus' mansion, she had seen a more human side to him; she realized that what Caroline labeled as 'charming' was really a personal respect Klaus showed her.

Elena knew that vampirism really became the blonde. Something she secretly envied her. But still ,she knew her friend all her life and whenever the neurotic, control-freak, project-master Caroline broke through the blonde, loyal cheerleader facade; it became difficult for any boy to handle her. Most of them were too caught up in their own teenage world to see what Caroline truly needed.

The brunette herself never had that problem with Stefan or even Damon for that matter.

Klaus was - despite his evil, crazy side - a man who could be whatever Caroline needed him to be. Bad boy, protector, soother, lover... If she was still pursuing her writing, Elena would have probably made a love story out of it.

No matter how lovely that idea sounded at this very moment, the fact that this dream guy was the person who sacrificed her aunt still needed some getting used to.

While sipping the hot coffee, she let her mind wander off, thinking of all the things she hadn't had time to process in the last 24 hours.

Temporarily, it occurred to her to talk to Kol about her suspicions concerning Esther but then she remembered the consequences she already had envisioned. Not an option.

Also, Yalene didn't quite want to leave her mind yet...the drawing kept coming back to her and after hearing most of her story, she could literally see Kol hugging her, trying to protect her from to misery she went through as if it was her own memory.

Inwardly she was dying to know what really happened to her but she knew even if Kol knew, it would kill him to talk or even think of it.

Although he would never admit it, he was far from being over it and it was almost 400 years ago. Almost half his lifetime and that meant a lot.

Out of a sudden, she jolted out of her contemplating state.

There was only one person who knew what happened back then.

And Elena just so happened to know where to find them...

Grabbing her car keys, she sprang up and left the house, driving straight to the mansion.

"Klaus...? We need to talk..."

* * *

** So what do you think? R&R!**

**Much love!**


	15. Chapter 15

hey there, I am back!

Sorry for the delay, I litterally didn't sleep in 2 weeks because of that stupid advanced physics exam... :(

Anyways, here's the new chapter but 4 reviews? Come on you can do better! :)

Thanks to: **SwanQueen4055, WhatWhat123, XxMichelleMikaelsonxX, Guest**

As to **Guest13579**: Thanks you for informing me about this issue. I talked to her but we decided to leave it the way it is. But I appriciate your concern a lot! I also love your passion for my story, you really seem in to it and I'd love to discuss with you but I cannot reach out ouside my AN's so...I cannot really write the things I'd like to say...In case you're wondering why I removed the review...I decided that I wouldn't want to risk the rumours coming up again .. hope you understand :)

Please enjoy! :)

* * *

Klaus was sitting in his studio, his pen hovering over the paper, when he heard someone calling his name.

It certainly wasn't his lovely Caroline but when he flashed down to the hall, he wasn't less surprised.

He knew that the reappearance of his precious doppelganger in his house was only a matter of time, considering her connection to his brother, but he certainly hadn't expected her to be here for him.

"Elena, sweetheart...what brought you here?"

"Klaus."

"Please, let yourself in. Can I offer you a drink?" he smirked.

"Look, I don't have much time. Kol can't know I talked to you."

The smirk grew bigger. "Already having secrets? Tsk...Elena, Elena..." he mock-scolded her.

Then he led her to the parlor, motioning for her to sit down while he poured himself a drink.

Elena rolled her eyes. She never knew what to think of his semi-serious and semi-mocking attitude.

"It's about Yalene." she stated.

The bottle of scotch landed on the bar with a bang.

When she looked up to face him, she caught him staring at her in disbelief.

"You already reached that stage? Wow, quite the racer, Elena..." he said, trying his best to hide his temporary loss for words.

"Yes, he told me about her. I saw the picture and therefore know that you must've known her too. What happened to her?" she demanded.

"Straight to the point love, just like I remember...why do you want to know, I thought Kol told you the story..."

"He did, but not all of it. He said he didn't know whether she turned or not. As you were with them at that time, I thought you could enlighten me."

Klaus stared at her impassively. All mock was gone from his voice when he spoke again.

"There are some things you don't have to know. Yalene is long in the past."

"Then why is he still hurt? Why is she such a sore spot to you, too?" Elena inquired.

Klaus downed his drink and poured another.

"Don't tell me this is another brotherly feud over a girl...", she said.

The Original sat down in an armchair opposite to her. "No, it wasn't. Kol doesn't want to think about her because he still doesn't know what truly happened..."

"But you do...?"

"I do." he confirmed. "Although I wish I didn't. And I also wished you wouldn't have brought it up again."

"Why?"

"Because after a century in a box I had hoped he would forget about how close he was to finding her."

"So she did make it? AND you know IT! Tell me!", Elena demanded in a firm voice.

"Just so we're clear, you are in no position to make demands, love." His words were threatening but in his eyes she saw that he was scared of thinking ABOUT it.

"Then why won't you tell me? I cannot ask Kol."

"Why do you want to know so desperately? It can't be out of pure curiosity." Klaus ASKED, intrigued by her determination.

"If she's alive, you can find her." Elena stated.

"Can I?"

"Yes you can, unless she's better at hiding than Katherine. Which I don't believe is possible. You said it yourself, you were close to finding her in the 19th century." she continued pressing.

"We were close, that's the point. Before we could dig in any further, our dear father interrupted."

"That's why you daggered him? Because Mikael came?" she asked, not knowing what to think of it. It matched her former idea that Klaus did indeed dagger his siblings because he loved them.

"Yes, indeed. Kol never saw the threat he was posing and - well let's just say that he wasn't exactly co-operative..." Klaus trailed.

"That's interesting. And you never went to look for her afterwards?"

The Original shot her an exasperated glance.

"That was not necessary."

Before she could ask any further, he added.

"She found me."

Elena gaped at him. "Wh- what? How?"

Well, you're ability of tracking people increases over the years...and depending on whom you know...I am not too difficult to find..."

His facade was calm, collected even but Elena sensed that there was no happy ending coming up.

"So she's alive. How do we find her?"

"We?" Klaus asked amusedly. "What do you want with her?"

"I want Kol to make peace with the past. If she's fine, he won't have to feel guilty and could move on." Elena explained.

He raised an eyebrow. "And if she decided to stay? What if they fell in love? Would you stand back and watch while you grow old?"

Elena swallowed. "Then so be it."

"You really do care for my brother, don't you?" Klaus asked, intrigued.

"I do." she said firmly, her eyes not leaving his. "So how do we find her?"

"We can't."

She sighed. "What do you mean? She's alive, she found you..."

Klaus rose from his armchair, looking at her with mixed expressions.

"You don't get it, do you? I mean although it's a rare occurrence amongst vampires, she's dead. End of story." With these words he poured himself another drink, quickly swallowing it, while Elena blinked rapidly, trying to process what she just learned.

It was all for nothing. All the hope she had felt in the moment Klaus had revealed she survived.

"W-when..., how...?"

With another drink in hand, he sat back in his old seat and looked at her. "What does it matter?"

"I am still curious for the end of the story. Seems there's an epilogue to it...", Elena said simply.

Klaus sighed. "Fine. Although storytelling isn't exactly my strength..."

She was only just capable of holding a comment back. 'Well if you want to draw it instead...'

"How much did my brother tell you?"

"He stopped at the point where you dropped by for a visit..." Elena answered, trying to keep the accusing tone down. After all he seemingly wasn't responsible for her death.

"I did. Despite my lack of interest for human life, Yalene was quite the intriguing character. After some time I understood what Kol saw in her, her compassion and strength were outstanding...maybe one of reasons why he's drawn to you..."

His words aimed for her self-confidence but she knew from the honesty in his voice that it was a twisted compliment, so she just nodded.

"Anyways, to cut it short, one day a few weeks after I arrived, she came home with a bad injury. Obviously her father had caught her somewhere...I don't know...

As you can imagine, Kol healed her and that night...well let's just say, it was the night our father came closest to killing me..."

Elena gaped at him. "What the hell does Mikael have to do with this?"

Klaus smirked. "Well...turned out our dear human friend had a very well-hidden manipulative, scheming, backstabbing side of her..."

Remembering the evening in their manor close to Versailles, he could almost hear Mikael's hateful words...

'Surprised, Niklaus? Seems like you cannot even trust silly little humans to fall for your twisted charm...no sane person, dead or living could ever do anything but despise you...'

He took a deep breath, keeping his face straight.

"So she was a traitor? She sold you to Mikael? I mean I knew that she knew a lot of your family history but why would she put Kol in danger along with you?" Elena asked, incredulously.

"Her plans were a little more layered than that...but I didn't know what they entailed exactly. Back then Kol had the white oak stake I didn't even know about until that point. That night, it was gone. We thought Yalene had taken it to Mikael and Kol was devastated about her betrayal but when Mikael arrived, he didn't have it. He had one that looked alike but when he staked Kol with it, he survived. Yalene obviously had kept the real one. I had to take my brother away from there and the last thing I heard was my father's cry for revenge."

Elena stared at him, trying to process the information.

"So, what were her intentions?" she asked, unable to find a sense in what she just heard.

"That the million dollar question, love."

"Then, how did Kol get the stake? I thought Mikael had it from the original tree..."

"He did. Kol admitted that Mikael had given it to him centuries before because they were plotting against me..." Klaus answered.

"So he could have used it against you all this time and never did?" Elena asked doubtfully.

He chuckled. "I couldn't believe it either. When he told me, I daggered him for his own good."

She froze upon his words. "You did what?"

"Don't sound so surprised, love."

Elena clutched her forehead. He really had no idea of family. "You killed him after he basically told you that he loves you and would always choose you as a brother?!"

Now it was Klaus turn to gape at her.

"What are you talking about?"

She ignored him. "No wonder he's still very pissed..." She said to herself. Despite the fact that she wanted to hit Klaus on the back of his head, wishing that he'd finally see what she saw, she figured it wouldn't be the wisest idea.

"Did you learn more about her intentions when she found you?" she inquired.

Klaus shook his head. "I believed her to be in search of Kol, turned out the opposite. She asked me to make sure he'd never look for her again once he was revived. You see, me keeping you from digging deeper is only my way of making good on my promise. Although it ceases to matter."

"Then how did she die? And how do you even know?"

"She found me in Italy in 1936...she said the reason was to hand over the stake, she was tired of the responsibility it held. The night we wanted to meet up, I came to her place and saw it in flames, Yalene trapped inside. It was also the last time I saw my father until the day I drove the stake through his heart."

They stayed silent for a while until the sound of Klaus cell phone going off jerked them from their train of thought.

"Caroline asked me over, you don't happen to have something to do with this, do you?" Klaus said.

Elena merely shrugged.

"See, I gotta go. Elijah and Kol will be here any minute. This story will stay between the two of us, do we understand each other?" An underlying menace laced his last words.

"What should stop me from telling Kol all the things you kept from him?" She challenged.

"If Kol is still hurting because of her, then how do you think he'll react when he finds out that she was there the entire time but evaded him and he would never find out about her true intentions? How will he react when he realizes he wasn't there to save her from his own father, possibly after her feeble attempt to save him put her on his death list in the first place?"

"You'll keep the secret for his sake not for mine." he added, and then he left.

Elena sat in her seat, paralyzed, when she heard a car coming to an halt in the driveway.

She stood up, concealing her worried expression just in time as the door opened.

"What a beautiful surprise, love..."

* * *

**_ What do you think? R&R!_**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey there! I know it's been a while, I can't help it. But I'll continue trying. Anyways, in an attempt to make it short this time:

Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed:

**EbyMikaelson**

**Randomossity**

**SwanQueen4055**

**WhatWhat123**

**MrsMusicAddict**

**Caf-pow**

**Guest 2x**

**Kols-little-assasin**

**Bethany**

And: **SamanthaCooper2012** for submitting 12 reviews to this chapter (!)

I totally love your excitement/passion for my story, but you do not have to write that many reviews J

And of course thanks to Disha for beta'ing so quickly!

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Kol..." she said with a smile, looking at her -dare she say - boyfriend.

Although that probably wasn't the appropriate status. Her gaze travelled further to the Original coming through the door behind him.

"Hello Elijah..."

"Elena, what a pleasant surprise." The elder brother said smoothly. "I'll be in the study..."

With these words, he left them alone.

Kol walked up to her and briefly kissed her forehead. "Here so soon, love?"

Elena smiled at him with the most worry-least smile she could manage. "Yeah, I left early, thought it would give me a few minutes more with you."

He gave her a dazzling smile and it was that very moment that she realized how right Klaus was.

The fear to take this smile from him, the happiness that radiated off him...she'd rather die than be responsible for taking it away.

The second these thoughts had infiltrated her mind, Yalene's past disappeared somewhere in the back of her mind

She wouldn't think of it now, risking to wake Kol's suspicions.

"So, what are we doing on such a beautiful afternoon?" he asked with a grin.

"Well, I am open for suggestions..." she grinned back.

His grin turned into a knowing smile. "If I remember correctly, we agreed to switch storytelling to your past..."

Elena rolled her eyes. She had really hoped he would have forgotten about that. It was not like she was particularly fond of retelling all the drama she had just gotten over.

Fortunately, she had a better idea.

"How about a game?" she proposed.

Kol's eyes sparked in excitement. He loved games! Although he highly doubted that Elena's sense of games resembled his.

"Sure! Which one?"

"It's some kind of a party game, although this would be the sober-version. It's called "Never have I ever... Basically you say something you have never done in your life and if I have done it, I have to drink and vice versa. If you're doing this with booze...well let's say it gets ugly..." She explained the rules.

A smirk formed on the vampire's lips. "Good that it's not played the other way around..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you always had to drink when you didn't do something I did...it would really test your drinking abilities..."

Now it was Elena's turn to smirk. "If only you knew..."

She raised her eyebrow suggestively, suddenly feeling bold.

Kol's expression was priceless. Although Elena had to admit that she would never be able to reach up to anything he'd done already considering the difference in time they'd lived.

"Well then this is going to be interesting... good that we're playing the sober version." he grinned. Of course a drunk Elena would be very interesting to witness but he felt like she wasn't exactly ready to do this with him.

With another suggestive smile she said, "We'll see..." surprising him once more. Then she took of to the kitchen in search of something to drink.

To her own surprise she found a bottle of coke right next to a bottle of vodka. Good combination. Although she was pretty sure Kol rather opted for scotch. Had to be a vampire thing...

She took the coke and turned around only to see Kol leaning against the door frame. Demonstratively, she lifted the bottle, shaking it a little but she only received a confused look.

"What?"

"Don't tell me you never drank coke before..." she said incredulously.

Kol shrugged. "I do not indulge in saccharated caffeine-containing chemicals..."

Elena rolled her eyes. Walking back into the parlor, she grabbed to tumblers from the liquor cabinet, filling one of them with the coke.

Inspecting the different amber liquids, she asked, "Which one do you want?"

"Do you want to get me drunk or what?", he asked, grinning. "If you go sober, so do I. Fair's fair."

She raised an eyebrow at that statement, not expecting it. "As if you'd get drunk..."

Nonetheless she filled the second glass with coke, ignoring his disgusted expression.

Handing him one of them, she took the bottle in her free hand and said, "Are we staying here or do we go up to your room?"

Fortunately, this time she managed to keep the suggestiveness at bay, otherwise it would have been really awkward.

Kol led her up to his room, being not exactly fond of staying in the room all of his siblings could walk in every few minutes. Not that being in his room could prevent Elijah from listening, but he knew his brother wouldn't do that.

He had some decency - unlike Klaus.

"I can't believe you did this!" she exclaimed.

"Oh sweetheart, how many times do I have to tell you...1000 years leave a lot of space to a lot of things..." he said with a smirk, inwardly already thinking of his next statement.

It was more difficult that he had expected, finding things he actually hadn't done - ever.

"Okay fine, my turn. Alright...Never have I ever...imagined having sex with a film star!"

Elena's eyebrows almost went up to her hairline. Admittedly this was a normal question in that game but she had never expected Kol to ask it.

With a sigh, she took a sip of her coke. She was still on her first glass.

"Wait till you see Angelina Jolie...Never have I ever...been to Europe." she said, knowing that he had to drink.

With a bored smile, he emptied his coffee. After the first sip of coke, he had thrown the tumbler away, obviously disgusted and stated he would never drink such stuff again.

"Wait a second; I need a new drink..." With these words he was gone but reappeared before the door of his room could even snap shut, another mug of steaming coffee in hand.

He took his seat opposite to Elena on his bed, smiling. "Never have I ever used a fake ID!"

With a sheepish grin, Elena drank the last of her coke, reaching for the bottle for a refill while she tried to conceal her blush.

Kol laughed at her reaction despite his own surprise. "Really? Miss Gilbert you never fail to amaze me...Care to share the story behind it?"

Concentrating on not spilling her drink, she said, "Well, there were several occasions...most of them can be summed up in being a foolish teenager..."

He looked at her, intrigued.

"Caroline, Bonnie and I used to sneak out on Friday nights to go to a club and Tyler knew some college guy who faked ID's so we could get in..." she elaborated.

Then she continued, "Fine my turn...Never have I ever...smoked weed..." she said, running out of ideas.

To her surprise, Kol didn't drink.

"Okay, if we're going at that pace with these questions I'm going to need a real drink..."

Remembering the vodka in the fridge, she said "Should I get you some liquor from downstairs?"

He shook his head, "No need. What are you up to?"

"Wait and see..." With these words she left his room.

Half an hour later she wondered how stupid she could have been to play a drinking game with an Original vampire.

Not only that she was kind of a lightweight but she also hated to be drunk while her company was sober.

Seemingly, Kol had found the perfect questions to get her to drink and while she had only had one glass of coke in the first 30 minutes, she was up to 4 vodka-cokes in the next.

"Okay...never have I ever drunk enough to have a blackout!"

Scoffing, she downed the rest of her drink.

Kol gaped at her. "Bad girl!" He exclaimed with a huge smirk on his face. "I was never even really drunk."

"Is that another statement I have to drink on?" Elena retorted.

"If you wish..."

Shaking her head, she mixed herself another drink. She couldn't help but laugh about this.

"What is it...?" Kol asked.

"Oh nothing...I just thought about how important all of this used to be. We got wasted, fooled around...it seems so meaningless and shallow looking at it now..." She explained.

Even back then she remembered judging Caroline for her superficial attitude but now she realized she hadn't been that deep either.

"From all I've heard this is not reprehensible...teenagers shouldn't have to worry about the things you have to worry about." Kol said.

"You do know that technically you are a teenager as well, right?" She teased.

He hitched closer towards her. "Do I look like an average teenager to you, love?"

Elena looked up from her drink. For the briefest of moments she felt intimidated but the warm spark in his eyes relaxed her immediately.

"I didn't say average..." she trailed, "but your boyish charm certainly brings out your inner teenager..."

"Very sweet of you, sweetheart..." he commented and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

As he leaned back, she followed him and kissed him softly, surprising him. He gently took her face in his hands, burying his fingers in her long dark hair.

Kissing Kol was everything. She sobered up immediately, suddenly perceiving everything but her head began spinning like she was on a roller coaster.

She felt the softness of his lips on hers, the warmth of his breath, the trembling of his fingers and the shivers that went down her spine when he caressed her pulse point.

Her right hand mirrored his movements, caressing his cheek while her left was resting on his thigh, feeling it tensing.

The kiss grew more intense and Elena's tongue darted out, licking his bottom lip.

Kol's soft moan aroused her and even in her haze she realized that - self-control or not - this was his first 'sexual' encounter in a century.

Her lips twisted into a teasing smile and she moved her left hand up, now caressing his inner thigh. Her mouth travelled down his jaw, placing butterfly-kisses on his jugular vein and below his ear.

"Elena..."

He pulled her up to him again, this time it was his tongue invading her mouth.

"Kol..."

In a flash he had turned them around; he hovered over her while she felt the silk sheets underneath.

Attacking his lips again, their tongues now in a wild dance; she let her hands travel over his back, his muscles tensing.

Through the thin material of his shirt, she felt the warmth of his skin and she craved more. Her fingers reached his hips, the waistband of his jeans directly beneath his hipbone. She was tempted to play with it but decided to leave that department for another time.

Feeling out of breath, she drew back, her eyes finding his. The excitement was obvious and while his lips were only slightly poutier, hers were downright swollen and reddened.

"I'd say that's a better game..." He whispered.

Elena smirked. "You don't say..." Then she pressed her lips on his once more.

Kissing him she didn't know how she had been able to restrain herself all this time. She didn't remember one thing in her life that ever felt that right.

Their encounter got more heated and she felt Kol's fingers playing with the straps of her bra through her shirt, gently caressing her neck.

In return she let hers sliding underneath the hem of his shirt, feeling the dimples above his waistband. Travelling up, his muscles tensed under her touch and his panting got more erratic while his fingers started to tremble.

Using all her force, she turned them around and Kol obliged. Elena sat on his thighs, taking her change to eye him up.

In the gloom his hair seemed almost black but his eyes sparkled in arousement.

His Henley was ridden up a bit, exposing his tanned skin.

Remembering her former connotation to that sight, she smiled.

"Still bothered by that?" He asked teasingly.

She shushed him by putting her index finger on his lips. "You wish..."

But, before she could bend down again, her mobile started ringing.

Kol groaned.

"Elena sighed."Sorry. These days not answering your phone is a synonym for ' Sorry I am either kidnapped, tortured or killed by a vampire, if the latter I won't be able to return the call'..."

He chuckled and said, "Well that was not really my intention..."

Then he sped over to her bag and handed her the vibrating device before she could even blink.

"Bonnie?"

* * *

**SO what do you think? R&R!**


End file.
